Obsessive Personality
by LogieObsessed5
Summary: When Kendall Knight meets Logan for the first time he has to have him. Kendall is dominating and dangerous and will not take no for an answer. What happens when Logan gets attached to a guy who is not afraid to hurt him and what will their future hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all,**

**This is my first story so please be kind. I would love feedback and to know what people want to see happen in the story.**

**Obsessive personality. **

**Chapter one.**

Kendall walked into "24-7" the convenience store he visited each afternoon. And like the day before and the day before that, there was only one reason for his visit…Logan Phillip Mitchell. The name never left his thoughts for long and he can't remember the last day he went without seeing the perfect brunette.

Kendall was 23 years old; he had dirty blonde longish hair that he always had perfectly swept to the side almost covering his right eye. He had piercing green eyes and olive skin. He was tall and slender but also well built and you could tell that he worked out.

He was now the leader of the local gang and had been part of it since he dropped out of school at age 16. No one could compare to Kendall's blood lust. He was truly a fighter and everyone knew not to push the blonde. People never took a mile because he wouldn't even give an inch. Kendall had an obsessive personality and in his life had never not gotten something or someone he wanted even if he had to use force to get it. He was bi-sexual and enjoyed the chase of both sexes.

However Kendall had never known any obsession like Logan Phillip Mitchell. He could still remember the first time he met him. It was through Logan's step brother Carlos, who was also in his gang. The little Latino had been in the gang for 3 years and Kendall had always seen potential in him.

**FLASHBACK**

Kendall had a guy from a rival gang against the wall. A few of them had come to his neighbourhood looking for revenge. You see a month ago James, one of Kendall's best mates had started dating this idiots sister and it appears he just found out that he had taken her virginity and didn't seem happy about that. Kendall had always found the natural hatred between two gangs fascinating; none of them knew anything about the others except that if they were not with them they were against them. Besides hatred had always been the most natural emotion to the blonde so easy to understand and control.

Kendall pulled the blade from his pocket and gently ran it down the guys left cheek. While maintaining eye contact the whole time for affect but was careful not to break the skin. yet. The guy's body was so tense it made Kendall almost chuckle out loudly.

"How stupid can one guy be. I mean really coming here, what did you hope to achieve?" Kendall questioned darkly inches away from his face.

"h-he slept with my sister" the man said gaining confidence at the end. Glaring at James who had another guy pinned to the floor. James smirked and Kendall tossed his head back in a booming laugh "Is it his fault your sister is a slut?" he taunted. The guy started to struggle and he heard James shout a "hey" over his shoulder at his insult. He forgot James actually liked her. Kendall pushed against the guy more, trapping him tighter against the wall.

"I can't just let you come here, TRY to threaten us and then walk away, I'm sure you understand" the guy looked at Kendall knowingly and started to struggle. Kendall smiled his trademark smirk and with his blade cut a line down the side of the guys face loving the screams coming from him and fascinated by the red liquid that leaked from his face. That's going to leave a scar, he thought to himself.

"If it helps your sister was really good, really knows what to do with her mouth…. if you know what I mean" James teased.

The guy just glared at him knowing it was the wrong time to get revenge right now. With the two he came with pinned to the floor covered in cuts and bruises and looking defeated he looked at Kendall and said "you win this time Knight" laced with distaste.

"That's right and I will every time" he said seriously as he pushed away from the guy and motioned for James and Carlos to let go of the other goons. They both scrambled to their feet and made a run for it the guy Kendall had against the wall following.

"Well….. Today turned out fun" Kendall sighed and brushed his clothes down as he turned in the alley he caught eyes with a brunette standing, starring looking shocked. Kendall hated dealing with witnesses. He turned to face the guy fully taking him in.

He was pale, small built but you could tell he has muscles and was fit, he had short brown hair that was messily spiked with hardly any gel, he was wearing black skinny jeans with worn vans and a white shirt with a long black tie and black waste coat. Very item of clothing hung to his body perfectly and it made Kendall want to drool. But the thing that got his attention the most was that stunning face and the gorgeous brown eyes he could not take his own eyes away from. In that moment he had never wanted to own anything more in his life. That was also the moment that he made a promise to himself that he would do anything to have him.

"Logan dude" He heard Carlos say from behind him while he started a slow jog to the sexy boy. He smiled at Carlos and when he put his arm around his shoulder, the boy returned the favour by doing the same.

Kendall could not stop the feeling that made his jaw tighten and his stomach seemed to go mad at someone else touching the boy like that. "Who is this Carlos?" he asked not even trying to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

Carlos stopped in his tracks and turned to Kendall. "This…." he put his hand on the boys stomach " ….is Logan Phillip Mitchell…he's my brother?" Carlos had made the last part sound like a question.

Logan Phillip Mitchell. He dedicated that name to memory and wondered how he had known Carlos for 3 years now and had never met the pale boy before.

James walked over and shook Logan's hand. "I'm James, nice to meet you Logan. So your Carlos's brother. You two don't look alike at all" Logan and Carlos laughed and looked at each other.

"We are actually step brothers. My dad married his mum about four years ago" his voice was just as sexy as everything else about the boy and god that laugh could have made him cum on it's own he was sure of it.

James nodded in understanding. Kendall walked over to them slowly not taking his eyes away from Logan's. The pale boy looked away from James and caught Kendall's gaze. The shiver that came over him didn't go missed by the gang leader and he got a sick kind of joy out of it.

Carlos and James instinctively stepped away from Logan slightly to give their leader access.

"Hey" Logan said shyly trying to break the tension and reached his hand out. Kendall took it slowly shaking it, still not breaking eye contact.

Logan couldn't break the gaze that Kendall had him in. It felt so intense and it made him nervous. He wasn't sure who he was but he knew what kind of people his step brother associated with and the fact that he seemed to show an overpowering interest in him made him feel extremely vulnerable. He found himself trying to think of the quickest escape route because in that moment he felt like he needed out.

"Hi I'm Kendall" Logan's body tensed and his grip on Kendall's hand unintentionally grew tighter. He knew who Kendall was, by reputation only of course but my god the stories he had heard and the people he had seen after a run in with the dirty blonde.

"I want a second with Logan" Carlos looked at Logan and then Kendall not sure if it was wise to leave his step brother. James saw the exchange and grabbed the Latino by the arm giving him a glare. They both knew that if Kendall wanted Logan alone, that's what he was going to get. James just preferred to do things the easier way. Carlos reluctantly gave in giving Logan a reassuring smile and went to wait around the corner with James.

Once they were round the corner Logan turned his gaze back to Kendall who had apparently not taken his eyes from the brunette. He pulled his hand from the taller boys grasp only to by slammed against the brick wall. Hard. He let out a gasp that was so sexy it took the blondes breath away. The blonde quickly pinned the skinny boys wrists above his head and put his other hand other Logan's mouth to stop him drawing attention to them.

The first thing he noticed was how soft the brunette's lips felt against his hand. The second thing was how right it felt being so close to Logan. It felt electric. He was breathing heavily, his chest moving harshly and his eyes were wide and pleading. Kendall knew then that his two new favourite things were going to be giving this boy pleasure and pain. That's how the blonde liked it anything else was boring and he did not need a doctor to tell him he was not completely normal, just look at what he done to people.

Kendall pushed his body flush against him forcing Logan to push his body flat against the wall, almost on tip toes he stated to wish the wall would swallow him. He felt Kendall's hot breath on his face and couldn't help but notice the tight body against his. He pushed the thought away quickly. Kendall was just starring at him and Logan was praying to the lord that he would speak soon.

Finally he spoke, moving Logan's head to the side and moving an inch away from his ear "you know who I am" it wasn't really a question but Logan found himself softly nodding. Kendall smirked " Then you know what I can do if you ever mention what you saw today?" he whispered into his ear almost seductively. If possible Logan's body tensed even more causing Kendall's body to react. What was it about this boy. Logan nodded his head again. The blonde removed his hand from his mouth causing the pale boy to gasp in some air.

He moved his head back to face Kendall's intense gaze. He looked deep in thought and Logan had never wanted to know what someone was thinking more. Logan's hands where still pinned above his head when Kendall cupped his face with his other hand and ran his thumb slowly along his bottom lip staring intently at his lips. Logan found the soft contact laced with threat and gasped at the touch. "Kendall…" it came out more shaky than Logan would have liked. But it had the desired affect and made the larger boy snap out of his trance and drop his hand. "I wont tell a soul" he added trying to sound as honest as he could. Kendall then smiled and dropped the boys arms. He grabbed the top of Logan's tie and ran his hand down it straightening it "That's my boy" he said as he reluctantly walked away leaving Logan breathless.

**END FLASHBACK **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Kendall stalked into the store and immediately saw his target. Logan was wearing black trousers and his bright orange "24-7" work t-shirt. As always he took his breath away. The brunette's hair was not gelled at all today and was flat. Was that what he looked like after a night of passion? The blonde thought to himself and secretly promised he would find out soon. He had made sure that since his first encounter he knew everything about Logan's life. He didn't go a day without seeing him he was truly obsessed. James was starting to get worried as the gang leader had been getting more and more tenser as time went on and was starting to base everything in work and life around the small boy. James knew how unstable Kendall was mentally and emotionally, he had seen it first hand but they had been friends for years and was secretly glad he was on his right side. He feared what would happen when the brunette finally rejected him.

Logan had had a long day and was ready to just crash out. He had not been sleeping well recently and he blamed Kendall. He had been following him he was sure of it. He knew it was probably to make sure he didn't tell anyone and that made him so nervous. It wasn't even like he said anything to him really but "hey" and the occasional "How's your day going? " But Kendall was an intense guy, when he was around he made Logan feel so vulnerable and weak and the way he starred at him like he wanted to devour him. "Logan, would you mind putting the stock out up the back?" Sarah this manager politely asked. "Sure" Logan replied with a smile.

Logan came out from behind the till and walked up the two steps to the upper part of the convenience store. He liked coming up here because it was quite it only had pet food and cheap socks and a freezer. He got the ladder put it out against a shelf and placed a box of pet food out on the shelf below. As he climbed up a few steps just enough to reach the self he needed he started to put the cat food up.

"Orange suits you Logan" The voice made Logan jump as he was not expecting it and he stumbled slightly before finding his balance again. He turned to see Kendall leaning against the Freezer with a massive smirk on his face. He looked cool, calm, dangerous and hot… wait. What. Logan shook his head as if shaking off the thought.

"I'm pretty sure this shade of orange suits no one" he replied shyly. Kendall chuckled. Logan feeling nervous continued putting the stock up and avoiding eye contact. "you have bed hair, Interesting night?" Logan nearly dropped the cat food. "er n-not really just…. Didn't sleep well I guess" Kendall nodded "something on your mind Logie?"

Logan stopped dead. Logie.. Really no one had ever called him that before it felt so weird to hear it come from the fearless leader. "n-no" why can't I stop stuttering man up, Logan thought as he continued to stack the shelves.

There was a moment's silence that ate away at both of them before Kendall broke it "so living the dream working in a convenience store ah" Logan got annoyed by this he knew people judged him for working here but hearing it made his blood boil before he could think about it he opened his mouth "because going around intimidating people in a teenage type gang is "living the dream" is it, I'm actually studying to become a doctor I just work here part time to cover my bills" the second he had finished he felt like the stupidest person that ever lived he gulped and turned nervously back to Kendall who was not smiling anymore. Oh god what have I done Logan thought.

Kendall was actually impressed; he didn't figure the pale boy to stand up for himself. However no one and he meant no one talks to Kendall knight that way. It's the whole reason he had his image and reputation because no one got away with anything. Even if they were the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on.

To prove a point Kendall pushed himself off of the freezer and got his blade out of his pocket. I use this way too much I need a new toy he thought to himself quickly. Logan gasped loudly when he saw the blade and jumped down off the ladder having seen first hand that he was not afraid to us it. "Kendall there are cameras in here" he warned backing away, debating if he should make a run for it. Surely that would just get him in more trouble with the blonde. "And you think I would honestly let you press charges" Kendall taunted. He moved closer slowly it took every ounce of strength in him to not rush other there he just wanted to close to Logan now. "I would love to show you how intimidating I can be Logan …Phillip….Mitchell" he loved the sound of his name it seemed to roll of his lips. But more than that he loved the look of fear on his Logan's face if possible it made him look even sexier. He was going to enjoy this.

Just as Kendall was about to move closer. Sarah called up the stairs "Logan can I borrow you down here for a second?" Kendall had forgotten where they were getting too caught up in the gorgeous brunette. "I'm coming" Logan called thanking god before Kendall could say anything he started walking away. Kendall quickly pocketed the knife and grabbed Logan round the waist with one hand pulling him back hard against his chest. "Kendall …" he gasped while placing his hands on the taller boys arm to steady himself. "You will meet me outside of this shop at 9 when your shift ends. Alone. And make no mistake about it Logan if you don't I will not be held responsible for my actions" he nuzzled into Logan's neck and whispered "do you understand me?" Logan heard the malice in his voice and in that second he resigned to his fate. "Yes Kendall, I understand" he whispered back. Kendall let go of him and slapped his ass as he walked past him. "Don't keep Sarah waiting Logie" he threw over his shoulder as he left the store.

As Logan finished out his shift he could not stop shaking and he could not stop the questions going around in his head. What did Kendall want with him? Was it just to intimidate him? Was it just a game to the blonde? Was it pay back for snapping at him? How did he know Sarah's name and what time he finished? Why did he slap his ass? God he could go on all night thinking like this. See Logan had accepted at the age of 20 that he liked boys more than girls but a year later at the age of 21 had still not officially come out or dated a boy yet. He had only slept with girls before he accepted himself for who he was. But he hated that he was gay now because no one could say that Kendall Knight was not hot as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**.

Kendall was standing outside the store at 5 to 9. He was never early people worked around him. But he had to make sure Logan didn't try to avoid him, he was still trying to work the boy out. He couldn't let him slip through his fingers he had to show him who was in control here. He needed to batter the small boy down and make him feel weak. Kendall never every tried to understand the way his own mind worked; he knew it was different than others but who was he to complain.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the shop opened and Logan walked out. He caught Kendall's eye for a second before quickly looking at the floor. He walked over to him looking like a kicked puppy. It was cute in Kendall's eyes and he had to hold back a smile. There was a few minutes silence before Kendall spoke "get in the car, we're going for a drive" Logan looked back at the store as if debating making a run for it. "Logan, get in the car I'm not asking again" Logan sighed and followed Kendall to his car Kendall opened the passenger side door allowing the small boy to slid in before slamming it shut making Logan jump. Once both in the car they drove in silence for what seemed like hours. Kendall didn't really have a destination but ended up at a random seafront. He parked and got out of the car walking around to open the door for Logan. As he got out the brunette seemed to try his hardest not to make any physical contact with him and for some reason that annoyed him. So he ended up slamming the door shut again before turning to Logan who was by now very much on edge.

By this point Logan was a wreck he was god knows where with a criminal that for some reason had it in for him. His nerves had had enough and for the second time that day he made the mistake of snapping at Kendall Freaking Knight.

"Kendall what are we doing here and what do you want?" he sounded stressed and shaky and he couldn't care less because he felt so much worse. Kendall closed the distance between them in seconds and pushed him against the car holding his arms tightly. "Kendall…" was the only word that could escape Logan's lips as his body hit cold steal. "You are here because I want you here" Kendall spat "I-I'm s-sorry Kendall I just don't understand" Logan almost shouted, tears now welling up in his eyes.

Kendall suddenly felt more relaxed "your hot when you cry you know that Logie". What? …. Logan could not keep up with these mood swings. The blonde cupped his face and ran his thumb along his bottom lip as he did on there first meeting. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes they were no longer cold and angry but bright green and filled with something Logan didn't recognise. Kendall moved closer lips almost touching the small brunette's while softly pushing his thumb into Logan's mouth feeling the wetness inside. The brown eyed boy didn't know how to react he was stunned but he would have been lying if he said he couldn't feel the spark between them and if he had to choose between the blade or his thumb in his mouth there was no choice.

When Kendall moved his thumb further into his mouth and caught his tongue he was rewarded with the smallest moan. It made everything worth it for Kendall and made him hard within seconds. He felt his dick pressed against his tight jeans and pushed against Logan without a thought. Logan felt the erection against his stomach and started to panic. He had never been in this situation before and it was all so confusing and Logan was not used to not understanding something. He tried to push Kendall away but before he could get anywhere Kendall grabbed his hair and turned him around to face the car bonnet he pushed him roughly against the car pulling his hair back as hard as he could. With his grip still tightly in his hair holding him so his back was against his chest he whispered hotly in his ear "come on baby, you gonna turn me on and leave me hanging" he softly licked up Logan's neck past the pulse point before biting hard on his ear lobe, breaking the skin and drawing blood. "Fuck Kendall…" Logan let out shocking the blonde with his language.

"Such a bad word from such a perfect little thing" Kendall growled.

"Kendall, I –I swear I did not meant to lead you on I'm…I'm straight" Logan lied.

Logan was roughly thrown to the floor and before he had a chance to register what happened was straddled by Kendall and pinned to the ground.

"Your first mistake Logan was arguing back to me, your second mistake was lying to me, because you are not straight. Keep fucking pushing me Logan I dare you"

"Help … someone please..." Logan was in hysterics now screaming and struggling. Kendall Sighed and got his Knife out of his pocket. He put the knife to Logan's neck and he stilled straight away body going limp apart from the harsh rise and fall of his chest. He stopped screaming but tears still fell down his face. After a few seconds Kendall smiled at him loving the defeat in his eyes and the tears falling he had to show him he was not playing so he ran the knife softly down his neck not drawing blood "Oh god …" Logan whispered and closed his eyes so tight he face wrinkled up.

Once the knife got to his collar bone he added pressure and pierced the skin "ahhh Kendall please stop I'm sorry I'll do anything please just stop" he was sobbing now and he still looked perfect with red puffy eyes and messed up hair and clothes, could he ever look anything but perfect. The blonde wondered before he continued to cut a thin line to his shoulder before slowly pushing the knife into his right shoulder Logan screamed out and the sobs got louder. Kendall could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at hearing Logan.

He pulled the knife out earning a breathless gasp from the brunette. Kendall wiped the blood onto Logan's orange shirt before placing it back in his back pocket.

"Do you want to see what happens when you get to mistake number three Baby" Kendall said in a seductive voice. "No... I-I won't make a mistake again" Logan said between gasps. "On your knees" Kendall spat. It was pitch black and no one was around it was so secluded. Kendall stood up pulling Logan on to his knees by his hurt arm. He let out a strangled moan but was trying not to show how much pain he was in.

Kendall undone his belt and jeans pushing them to his knees, followed by his boxers revealing his huge erection. Logan's eye's went wide but he felt his own dick twitch in his trousers despite the pain he was in. "I-I've never done this before Kendall" Logan said insecurely, looking up with big brown eyes. There's that skipping heart beat again.

"Good and you'll never do it to anyone else. Now suck" Kendall stepped forward and Logan gulped before running his tongue from the base to the tip of his length, he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it half way into his mouth. It made him gag slightly not being used to it and Kendall was quite large. This was Logan's first sexual experience with a man and despite the circumstances he loved the taste of Kendall in his mouth.

Logan started bobbing his head taking more and more of his cock in each time getting used to it. Kendall looked down to see Logan's head bobbing and had never been more hot in his life, he felt so close already and the boy hadn't even taken him fully in yet. He was determined to get the pale boy addicted to him. "you look so fucking right on your knees baby" Kendall moaned out as he laced his fingers through Logan's hair and slowly pulled his face closer, softly forcing his entire length down his throat getting impatient he let out a "fuck Logan, so fucking hot…" before he started thrusting into his mouth roughly. Logan tried to relax his throat to allow the blonde easier access and it worked, he was still gagging every now and then but he was starting to adjust to it. Kendall was becoming erratic with his thrusts as he continued to grip the back of Logan's head, pulling his hair hard and fucking his hot mouth. Kendall felt the familiar tightness in his lower stomach and he threw his head back. He griped Logan's hair even tighter as he got closer which caused him to moan around his dick the sensation shooting up his length pushing him over the edge.

Logan felt the hot line after line of cum shot down the back of his throat and he swallowed it all on instinct the strong taste overwhelming his taste buds. Kendall rode out his orgasm slowing his thrusts to a stop one name going through his head over and over again. Logan Phillip Mitchell.

Finally pulling out he looked down at Logan who was licking the remaining cum off of his lips. The view was so hot. "You know what Logan?" Logan looked him in the eye silently questioning "

your mouth was made for my dick" he added pulling Logan to his Feet as he pulled his boxers and jeans up. "I wonder if the rest of you is made for me too" Kendall said suggestively as he grabbed Logan's ass pulling him against him. And Logan actually blushed. Kendall smirked and whispered in his ear

"Don't mistake this for weakness baby, I'm not afraid to hurt you" the words sent a shiver down Logan's spine and as if on cue he felt the pain in his shoulder again. He nodded telling Kendall that he more than understood. "Good, now get your sexy ass in the car I'll take you to the hospital you may need stitches"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say thank so much for the great reviews. I was worried I had made Kendall too bad lol. But I wanted to make this story different than other gang kogan stories and have Kendall really twisted because I imagine gang leaders must be. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please let me know if there is anything you want to see happen and help me write a great story for you all. I'm off work for 3 weeks now so should be updating a lot as it's my new obsession **** xxx**

**Chapter 4.**

Logan was sitting in class gazing into space while the teacher went on about patient/Doctor confidentiality or something. He really had not been listening since the start of the class. It had been a week since his encounter with the dangerous Kendall Knight and he was sure he was still in shock. What he was shocked about more than anything was that he could not stop thinking about the blonde. When he closed his eyes at night all he saw were those green eyes looking down at him with lustful eyes and he could almost hear the gasp that Kendall had let out when he came into his mouth, it was so quite that he didn't even think it was real but the more he thought about it the more he knew it had happened.

The other emotion that Logan felt when thinking of the leader was obviously fear. I mean the guy had stabbed him in the shoulder and he wasn't even 100% sure what he had done to encourage this or the sexual encounter. What was he punishing him for because he clearly had a problem with him and how had he known he wasn't straight? Logan was petrified of running into him; he had even called in sick to the store he worked at as he knew Kendall visited that shop each afternoon. He knew he would have to face him soon but the whole situation was so confusing to him, even though he was petrified of Kendall and knew all to well through the stories that there were no redeeming qualities in him, he still wanted more and it was starting to drive him insane. It wasn't like class where he could just study a little harder until he finally got it. He was not used to people like Kendall. The blonde was so unhinged and unpredictable and Logan was a man of comfort and routine. He was surprised that him and Carlos had got on so well but it was like the Latino was 2 separate people at home and on the streets and he had tried hard not to get to know the gang side of him.

"Mr. Mitchell is there somewhere you would rather be" the teacher had asked. God he must have really been zoned out.

"Err n-no, sorry sir" Logan replied timidly and forced the fierce blonde from his head to focus on his class.

Kendall had finally finished checking in with all of his operations making sure people were doing what they were meant to be doing. Today was one of those rare days that everything seemed to be running smoothly. He rested back on the leather sofa and placed his feet on the low table in front of him, running his hands through his hair he let his mind wonder back to his hospital trip with Logan. He had taken him to Darren who worked at the hospital and was a member of his gang because he knew he could take Logan to him and he wouldn't ask any questions. He had never taken anyone to the hospital after he was done with them but something made him with Logan. Besides he wanted the gorgeous brunette to get sorted out because he was far from done with him. He had to have stitches and he had loved the way Logan had winced at the pain of having them. He could have sworn that Darren had noticed this and made it hurt more which is why he gave him a small bonus. He drove Logan home without any words and just a smirk when he had let him out of the car. Logan had been avoiding him ever since not even going to work. His informant had told him that he had gone to class today which shocked him.

He had a small confrontation with Carlos the day before when he had found out the truth about what happened to Logan. He guessed that the brunette had tried to cover for him. Why he didn't know, he thought it was cute in a way that he felt he had to. Carlos had eventually accepted it. And by that he meant that he was not stupid enough to push the subject that much. Kendall knew that he would eventually stand up for his step brother and he also knew it wouldn't end well for the Latino.

He almost felt bad for Logan after all he had no idea how obsessed he was with him and even he could admit that he was the last person people should be happy about drawing his attention in any way, shape or form. Kendall had run over that night thousands of times in his head. He had remembered how amazing it felt to get Logan to do as he wanted, how sexy he had looked with his cock in that perfectly hot mouth and how hard it was to end it there. Everything about the little brunette made him crazy, he was so innocent and it was by far the best sexual encounter he had had, he could not wait for more.

But not once did he feel bad for hurting Logan he knew he should but he had lost that emotion along time ago. It sounded cliché but if there were two people in the world that were unfit to have children it was his parents and his up bringing was very colourful to say the least. It wasn't like he blamed that on the way he was now he didn't feel bad about whom he was and the things he done he never had. He knew how the world worked and how people worked. He also knew that what he wanted in life was not going to be handed to him and he had to grab it himself.

Kendall got up and threw a hoodie on with his skinny jeans and a beanie leaving some blonde hair coming messily from underneath it. He grabbed the keys to his Mercedes and left, going to do what he had wanted to do all week.

Finally Logan's class had ended after what felt like a year. He placed his books in his bag and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the class. When he got to his locker he felt an arm snake round his waist. It made him jump and he spun around to see his best friend Dak smiling brightly at him. Dak was tall, dark, handsome and gay. Unlike Logan he was out and had no idea about Logan. However him and Dak had always had a flirty relationship as mates and Dak was in general a touchy, feely person with everyone. Maybe more so with Logan.

"God Dak you scared the life out of me" as if for effect he grabbed his chest with his hand before placing his books in his locker and slamming it shut.

"Sorry man didn't mean to" he was laughing and Logan couldn't help but laugh with him.

They started to walk out of the building "so we playing some hockey this evening dude" Dak asked hopefully wanting to spend some time with him.

"Yeah I'm up for that what time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kendall watched from his position leaning against a near by tree with his hands in his pockets as Logan walked out of the building. He was smiling while laughing with a taller, dark boy. Kendall felt his body tense the tall boy seemed intent on Logan constantly looking at him as they walked and smiling sweetly at him, Logan however seemed oblivious to the boys blatant flirting. This made him smile noting another thing about the boy he found interesting. He clearly did not know his appeal.

Logan and the boy stopped seemingly to say goodbye "at last" Kendall sighed. He watched as the tall boy placed a hand on the top of Logan's arm gently. Kendall's body seemed to move of its own accord as he pushed himself off of the tree and stalked quickly over to the two laughing boys.

Logan saw Kendall walking over to them and he felt the familiar feeling of goose bumps he got every time he though about the bigger boy. Before he could even register what was happening Kendall had punched Dak in the nose sending him flying to the floor. Blood exploding for his face.

"Kendall, what the hell?" Logan shouted in shock. This didn't seem to faze Kendall though as he kicked Dak in the stomach while he was on the floor again and again. Dak let out a high pitched sound and Logan sprung into action he ran over and pushed Kendall from behind, because the fighter did not see it coming it forced him to lunge forward a few steps to stay on his feet. Logan stood between him and Dak protectively.

Kendall turned around not believing that Logan had actually done that. They made eye contact for the first time and Kendall's heart skipped that beat again. That was getting really annoying now. Logan saw nothing but anger in the leaders eyes and he had to fight every sense in his body telling him to run. People were starting to gather and whisper. Logan was sure they all knew who Kendall was which made this all the more embarrassing.

"Kendall Dak has done nothing, what are you doing?" Logan asked pleadingly.

"Done nothing?" Kendall spat the words out. "He touched you" he said the word "he" with so much hatred it made Logan shiver. A look of confusion wiped across Logan's face.

"So, he's my best friend, he has every right to touch me and what does it matter to you anyway?" Logan asked raising his voice again. Dak was getting on his feet now spitting a bit of blood from his mouth and Kendall let out a dark chuckle. Then Kendall decided to try another approach. He forced his body to relax hoping it would give Logan a false sense of relief. It seemed to work as he noticed his body relax. "Can we go for a walk so I can explain myself we can stay close and public if you like" Kendall said trying to keep his voice steady and maintained eye contact with Logan seeing the questions he had in them he knew he had won.

Logan turned to Dak "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Dak nodded and replied "Don't go with him Logan please" Kendall felt his blood pressure rise again. Who the fuck was this guy telling Logan what to do. "Excuse me dickhead, but who was asking for your input?" he asked stepping closer. Dak stepped closer as well in confrontation. Logan had never felt more in the middle in this life he knew Dak was the only one he could sway so he put a hand out in each of their directions signalling for them to stop. "Dak, please you need to go into the school's nurse. I'll be okay I'm not going far right Kendall?" he said turning his attention to the blonde. Kendall raised an eye brow at Logan, entertained by the fact that he thought he was making the decision. "Right" he replied with a big grin directed at Dak rubbing in the fact that he had won. Dak stood there for a moment feeling helpless Logan's eyes were pleading with him and he didn't want to upset him more than he already was right now so he nodded at Logan before turning and walking into the building. The crowd then started to disperse and Logan brought his attention back to Kendall bringing his arms down to the side.

Looking at the floor Logan waited for Kendall to speak. "Let's walk" he said before walking over to the brunette grabbing his arm forcing him to turn and be slightly dragged with him. Kendall couldn't help but notice the muscles on Logan's arm. For a man of small build he sure was toned. He wondered what his chest looked and felt like. Logan let out a small gasp at how tightly Kendall had grabbed him, his shoulder had not recovered yet and he felt a Sharpe familiar pain but swallowed it. He knew better than to think that him in pain would stop Kendall.

They reached the tree that Kendall had watched the exchange between the two boys from and he pushed Logan against it but then stepped back. Logan stayed leant against the bark. Even though Kendall was not holding him against the tree his gaze sure was enough to. Kendall starred at him, eye's locked and Logan instantly noticed the bright green he had seen the last time they met. They were beautiful and full of hidden mystery.

"So why did you lash out at Dak? He done nothing to you Kendall" Logan said softly knowing not to put any malice in his voice.

"I don't like you attempting to avoid me. If you are smart, and I know you are DR. Mitchell, you will not do it again. And in answer to your question I don't like people touching what's mine Logie" Why did hearing that name have such an effect on Logan he knew there was no affection behind it but he couldn't stop himself from wanting it. Logan's expression changed to one of confusion.

"But I'm not yours Kendall" Logan said this so quietly kind of hoping Kendall didn't even hear it.

Kendall smirked again and moved closer placing his hands on Logan's hips the contact made his body straighten and he tried to move further back against the tree. Kendall watched as Logan gulped and started to breathe more heavily than before. He moved so that his face was inches away from Logan's mouth then it suddenly dawned on him that he had yet to kiss those perfect, soft lips. He suddenly wanted nothing more at that moment in time. "What makes you think you have a choice Logan? I don't remember asking for your permission" Kendall asked almost seductively.

He leaned down and softly kissed Logan's neck loving the taste of his skin. Logan's breath hitched in his throat and he brought his hands up to place them on Kendall's upper arms. As Kendall placed light butterfly kisses up his neck he bit down on the brunettes pulse point so hard he tasted blood. "Ahhh Kendall please…" What was he asking for? He sure as hell didn't know. Did he want him to stop? Could he lie and say that he was not flattered by the attention of the hot blonde. But this surely could not end well. Kendall continued to kiss up his neck until he reached his ear "Please what gorgeous?" Kendall whispered before taking his ear lobe into his mouth and sucking, gently grazing his teeth other the soft skin. Logan actually blushed did Kendall just call him gorgeous?

"God I don't know" Logan gasped out. Kendall pulled away with a serious face and looked Logan in the eyes. He had to remind himself to breathe because those eyes spoke volume to him. He ran one of his hands up his chest finally getting to feel Logan's toned muscles underneath and was not disappointed. He continued to run his hand up softly barely touching the nipples and then rested his hand on Logan's neck applying a small amount of pressure causing Logan to let out a sexy gasp as panic shot across his features. Logan found it hard to breathe and this reminded him how dangerous the tall blonde was. He tried to struggle out of his grasp but Kendall just tightened the grip on his neck. Logan stopped struggling. "You know your not going anywhere Logie, so why make me mad?" Kendall said calmly in warning.

Keeping eye contact Kendall finally moved his lips to Logan's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, I guess i'm on fire with this story. I can't stop writing it. Thank you again for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I love that you like the darkness in Kendall. I'm trying hard to keep a good balance in his character so he is not completely unlikable. But he is going to do some pretty nasty stuff so be warned lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter **** xx**

**Chapter 6**

Kendall saw Logan's eyes flicker to a close before he gently ran his tongue along his bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. Logan's lips remained closed and the blonde knew it was because he was indecisive. He needed to change that now so he caught the brunette's lower lip in his teeth and gently tugged this caused Logan to inhale deeply. Mouth now open the predator took his chance and crashed their lips together he was surprised when he felt the others lips move in unison with his. The spark between then was undeniable to both of them and the way their lips fit and worked together with no awkwardness did certainly not go unnoticed by the leader. Logan was the first to push his tongue into Kendall's hot waiting mouth and this cause him to tighten his grip on his neck on instinct to keep him under his control. Kendall got off on controlling the brunettes breathing and loved knowing he was helpless whether Kendall chooses to let go or to grip even tighter the smaller boy had no choice over it. Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth and the blonde snaked his tongue to massage the smaller boys. They continued to kiss passionately until Logan felt a hand wind round from his hip to caress his ass and squeeze forcing his body into Kendall's. Kendall immediately felt Logan's erection against his leg.

"Such a fucking tease Logan" Kendall almost growled out as he parted from the kiss and placed hot kisses along his jaw line. Logan threw his head back against the tree to allow better access. "Do you know what you do to me baby? The things you make me want to do?" Kendall continued between kisses, an edge of warning in his tone. Logan's eyes shot open as he realised that he was encouraging the blonde. Kendall licked a line of fire from his neck back to his lips and ground his hips into Logan rubbing there erections together. This brought Logan back to reality. "Shit" Logan gasped out harshly. Suddenly Logan remembered that he was up against a tree in public, it was secluded but any walking by would see. He placed his hands against Kendall's chest and pushed "S-stop Kendall not here please" he begged making eye contact with the blonde who was breathing heavily and his gaze was shifting between Logan's eyes and lips.

As if trying to regain his self control Kendall took several deep breaths before removing his hands from Logan's ass and neck. Logan inhaled deeply at the sensation of being able to breathe normally again. As Kendall took a step back Logan pushed himself off of the tree but Kendall held a hand up in his direction signally for him to stay where he was as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh god, I've pissed him off Logan thought to himself as he leaned back against the tree as the blonde had instructed using no words.

Kendall's head was all over the place and he did not like it one bit. It annoyed him that he wanted Logan so much, that he was all he could think about recently, that other people like Dak got to touch him and see him more then he did. He felt like his self control was slipping through his fingers and it did not settle well with the leader. What was it about this boy that made Kendall crazy for him? He knew he would have him if there was one thing that Kendall Knight was a master of it was manipulation he would make the perfect brunette need him. He would rip his life apart with his bare hands if he had to, to make him fall into his arms.

Logan was so nervous; Kendall had been silent for a few minutes. Just standing there swaying slightly holding the bridge of his nose and Logan wished he could read the fighters mind. The silence was killing him and he started to feel guilty. Had he led him on in some way without intending to? What was the blonde going to do if he really lost his patience with the smaller boy? He had heard horror stories about Kendall and his gang ever since he moved to this town. There were even a few deaths around the mysterious blonde that were suspicious. At that moment the tension got to much for Logan "I'm sorry" he blurted out not really sure what he was apologizing for. Nothing? Everything? Kendall's hand fell from his face and he finally made eye contact with Logan. Kendall's stomach turned over as he saw the expression on Logan's face. It was guilt. This was going to be easier that he thought.

"What are you sorry for?" Kendall asked calmly.

"Well, well f-for … I don't know leading you on?" he questioned. Kendall raised an eye brow and Logan thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Even with skinny jeans, a hoodie and a beanie on this man was stunning. And dangerous, Logan had to remind himself.

"You see baby…" Kendall replied now standing to face him fully "I don't think you are sorry at all. I think you like leading people on and then turning them down. Because you're a slut Logan" Kendall knew that Logan had never slept with a man and only a few girls and he was the last person to lead someone on, intentionally anyway. But he also knew that Logan was just insecure enough to question it himself.

Logan's eyes went wide at the insult "I am not a slut" he said slightly raising his voice, outrage present.

"Really? So you just let people grab you all the time like Dak did earlier. And now you're going to tell me that you don't return his obvious flirting? And that you don't love the fact he wants to get in your pants? " his voice losing it's calm now at mentioning Dak.

Confusion washed over Logan. Dak didn't want to get into Logan's pants; they had been best mates for 2 years. Dak didn't even know Logan liked boys. Right. He looked at the floor needing to tear his eyes away from the blondes accusing gaze.

"So is that why you have an interest in me? Because you think I'm a slut" Logan questioned eyes not leaving the floor. He needed to understand what the blonde wanted from him.

Kendall laughed a genuine laugh. Logan liked it because he understood it. He stalked over to Logan grabbing his chin softly forcing his gaze up to meet his.

"I have an interest in you because since I laid eyes on you, you have taken over my every waking thought" He told Logan honestly. Logan's heart seemed to go wild at hearing that and he willed it to stop.

Kendall lowered his lips to Logan's kissing him so softly it made Logan raise his eye brows in questioning it was so different than everything else the blonde done. He pulled back and the green eyes were all he could think about in that moment.

"I'm Kendall Knight" the blonde said with a dangerous smirk. "If I just wanted sex I could have it on tap. If I want something Logie…" Kendall leaned in and kissed his forehead and whispered against it "I get it the easy way or the hard way" he leaned back enough to catch his gaze but Logan could still feel his breath on his skin. "And I want you" he said more forcefully before ripping his hand from his chin forcing Logan to almost lose his footing as the blonde just walked away.

Logan just starred as the blonde walked away as if nothing had happen. He watched in shock still as he got in his car and sped off. He let out a long awaited breath and let himself slid down the tree to the floor. Resting his head in his hands he let his mind wonder. The blonde wanted him. Kendall Knight wanted him. Logan Mitchell. Was it bad that that was the one thing he thought about and not the fact that he had just beat the shit out of his best friend. His best friend that Kendall thought wanted him as well. But no, Logan couldn't think of anything else he was flattered and he would never admit it to another person but he found Kendall's dominating personality sex as hell. He almost wanted to give in and let Kendall rule him. Who wouldn't find Kendall's attention sexy right? And he couldn't help but think that the danger added to that. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he stretched his lets out getting his phone and saw he had a text from an unknown number. He unlocked it and read it to himself.

_**I am at the night club "The Casino" tonight I'll send a car to get you at 9. K.**_

How the hell did he get his mobile? Logan thought to himself but then realised he wasn't actually that shocked. He ignored it for a few minutes debating whether he should even reply when another message came through.

_**I thought he were clear on how I feel about you avoiding me? Just keep pushing and see where it get's you.**_

Logan sighed and replied.

_**I am playing ice hockey tonight.**_

Almost as soon as he had sent it he had a reply he opened the message.

_**You're doing what tonight Logan?**_

As he read it, it confused him. Had he not just said what he was doing? He sent the next message just a quickly.

_**I have already made plans to play hockey tonight.**_

He pressed send and watched his phone intently for Kendall's reply.

_**Again, you're doing what tonight Logan?**_

Logan understood this time. Kendall was not just dominating in person it seemed. He sighed and replied knowing he had to do this the easy way.

_**I'm going to "The Casino"?**_

The reply came within seconds. I guess he wasn't the only one of them intent on the conversation.

_**Good boy. P.s You have a hockey uniform? Good to know **___

Logan almost laughed out loud. Nothing about the blonde leader was straight forward or clear. He sighed as he remembered Dak. He must be going out of his mind worrying about Logan he got up and made his way to the building.

Kendall was now back at home. He grabbed a beer from the fridge as gulped half of it down, wiping his mouth after. He now had a new image in his head that he could not seem to get rid of. Logan Mitchell in a hockey uniform. He raised an eye brown to himself and decided tonight he was going to have Logan Phillip Mitchell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dak had a few cracked ribs and a broken nose and had to go to hospital for an x-ray. Logan went with him feeling awful about the whole situation and he also blamed himself for Dak getting hurt. Maybe he shouldn't let people touch him the way Dak did; maybe it gave people the wrong idea. Maybe it gave Dak the wrong idea.

They were sitting in the waiting room for the doctor and had been silent for most of the time a few little bits of meaningless conversation here and there. Logan looked at Dak who was starring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Dak man, I swear I didn't see this coming" he almost laughed at how random his life had been in the last week. God had it only been a week? Logan felt like he had known Kendall for a lot longer when in truth he actually didn't know much about him as a person. Only the things he had seen and heard. He found him fascinating and liked that he was different and unpredictable. He even almost admired that Kendall took what he wanted, just not the way he done it.

Dak looked up from the floor meeting Logan's big brown eyes, seeing that his mind was else where.

"It's not your fault Logan; it wasn't you that lost the plot. Can I ask you something though?" Dak asked.

"Of course anything dude" Logan replied genuinely.

"What is going on with you too? Cause Logan he is a dangerous man and… well I mean… your straight right?" Dak asked nervously.

Logan broke the eye contact wishing his best friend had asked something different, something he could answer. He decided to be as honest as he could with Dak, he at least owed him that.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm …" God it was hard to say for the first time. "I think I'm gay Dak" he said so quickly the darker male had to double take. Logan looked at him not sure what to expect.

"How long have you thought that about yourself?" Logan took a deep breath.

"I don't know a while I guess but since meeting Kendall I guess it became more real" he replied.

"Why didn't you speak to me about it Logan. You helped me so much when I was coming out and never judged or pushed me. What made you think I would be any different for you?" Dak asked eyes wide as if he was shocked.

"No Dak, it's not that. I could trust you I know you would… hell I mean will be there for me but I wasn't sure enough to even speak about it. I hope you understand" He pleaded looking into Dak's eyes searching for some kind of forgiveness.

Dak smiled at Logan and put an arm round around his shoulders. A strange feeling ran through Logan's body as he almost flinched at the touch as if Dak shouldn't be touching him. He noticed Logan's body tense at his touch and pulled his arm away a little annoyed, he always touched the brunette.

"So…" Dak continued refusing to let what just happened get awkward. "What is going on between you and Knight?"

Logan laughed out loud and it caused Dak to smile. He loved hearing his best friend laugh. Logan leaned back on the chair, throwing his head against the wall with a thump and ran his hands down his face.

"I wish I knew Dak. It's so complicated. It started with him threatening me because I saw something I shouldn't have and then he just seemed to be around all the time and knew loads about me. I don't know if that's because of Carlos because he has been avoiding me all week, only coming home to shower and change. I'm petrified of him Dak, I don't understand him or anything he does and I never know what he is going to do next. I know he wouldn't think twice about hurting me physically but at the same time .." He paused trying to find the words "he has a hold on me that I can't explain. He makes me feel on edge every second I'm with him but when he touches me Dak…" Logan sighed not feeling the need to finish that sentence.

Dak was gob smacked he just starred at Logan a look of absolute shock covering his face. "Oh god I've said too much haven't I? It's stupid isn't it? Oh god" Logan moaned before dropping his face into his hands in his lap. Dak swallowed for what felt like the first time in ages. "I need to get water. You want one?" Dak asked casually. Logan shook his head and watched him get up and leave the corridor in search of water.

Kendall had been as usual thinking about the brunette all afternoon it was 7oclock and he felt like he couldn't wait the two hours until he saw Logan again. To touch his creamy skin and to see the look of defeat in his eyes when Kendall gives him an order they both know he is going to obey.

James walked in the room with jeans and a white t-shirt that was covered in blood. Kendall put his beer on the table and laughed "bad day buddy?" he asked in mock concern. "It was for Sarah's brother" James said with a wink before bringing his t-shirt up over his head discarding it on the floor, he straightened out his hair before bending over and grabbing a beer from the fridge. Normally Kendall would check the toned boy out because James was hot; it was not a matter of opinion. But he felt himself bored with the well defined abs and sweeping perfect hair. Kendall grabbed his beer taking a big sip sitting back against the couch stretching his other arm across the back of the sofa. He looked up at James in question as he walked over and sat next to him.

"I was on my own with Sarah at her house and he came over, he thought because I was alone he had the upper hand" Kendall shook his head "idiot" he spat out taking another slip of beer.

"I know" James said a little too high pitched. "But it's over between me and Sarah" He added. "oh" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah turns out she doesn't like seeing me beat her brother unconscious, she was hysterical" Kendall almost spat out the beer he was sipping, laughing and James joined him. Kendall downed his beer and slammed it on the table "I'm glad you handled yourself James but do something like that again without my permission and your blood will be on my shirt. Understand?" James silently nodded knowing he was not lying. Kendall grabbed the boy's leg giving it a squeeze before getting up to go and get changed.

"What we up to tonight then boss?" he shouted as he drank his beer. Kendall had just got out of the shower and walked into the room in nothing but a towel around his waist. He was drying his hair with another towel.

"Going to the casino club in town" Kendall said casually as he roughly dried his hair.

"I'm seeing Logan" he added as he walked over to the fridge grabbing another beer and leaning back against the work top.

"oh… does Carlos know?" James asked curiously. Kendall shrugged not looking very concerned about the Latino knowing.

"Carlos is gonna be there" Kendall said as if that answered the question.

James took a deep breath before his next question "Kendall I know this is probably not my place and I'm sorry but are you sure you should be messing with Carlos's step brother? When this ends badly it's gonna cause a rift between you and him" James tensed his body as his instincts told him he had over stepped the mark.

Kendall wasn't really shocked at James concern he knew where he was coming from. "I don't have to justify my actions to anyone James not even to you and Carlos" James nodded glad that the blonde had reacted that way and not lashed out.

"It's not an option" Kendall added almost quietly looking serious "There is no question James, I want that boy with me. I have to be the one that makes him blush and nervous and hot and cry out in pain and no one will get in my way" he was so calm about it and James found this eerie coming from the leader it was like no one had a choice about what was happening between him and Logan even Kendall. But to be honest he knew no one really did. He felt bad for Logan and for Carlos and for Logan's friend that he has heard Kendall had a bit of a complex about. He has heard the leader had attacked him today and ordered a tail on him.

James had to try and keep Carlos off of the blonde's radar tonight for all their sakes. Kendall was starring at James when he looked up again. James cleared his throat and stood. "I'm gonna go and get ready, can't disappoint the fans" James joked lightening the mood. Kendall laughed "Male whore" he slung over his shoulder as he walked back into his bedroom to finish getting ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Logan couldn't remember the last time he had felt so nervous. He was so torn about going, even though he had already made his mind up. He had a feeling that if he didn't go Kendall would personally come and get him anyway and he would rather feel like he had made the decision.

He had gone through his whole wardrobe and decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a microphone on it and a thin black fitted leather jacket. He was hoping that it was dressy enough for a club as he gave himself a once over in the full length mirror. As he grabbed his wallet and keys off of the bed he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned to see Carlos standing there leaning in the door frame.

"Hey little brother" he said with a smile. Logan smiled back he had missed his step brother in the last week he had been avoiding him.

"Carlos, where have you been all week?" He questioned as he sat down on the bed.

"Around" he replied bluntly before joining the brunette on the bed sitting a little away from him. When he made eye contact Logan just nodded not really knowing where to go from there.

Carlos sighed and suddenly found his trainers interesting. "Logan I'm sorry I didn't do anything last week when you met Kendall. You know I would look out for you. We haven't been step brothers very long and I already see you as a brother but I just couldn't do anything it would have been so much worse if I had objected and I …"

Logan cut him off "Carlos don't be stupid I'm okay aren't I?" he felt bad that Carlos was blaming himself. "Well I heard that Kendall has taken an interest in you, is that true?" Logan really didn't know how to answer that so he kept it simple. "I think so" It made him question it himself. Was Kendall really interested in him or was it just all a game to the blonde, was he just toying with Logan for entertainment? He didn't really understand himself so how could he answer these types of questions.

Carlos suddenly shot off the bed and started pacing "I should have known… god the way he looked at you" he was thinking out loud. He stopped pacing and looked back at Logan who was starring innocent eyed at him and it made him feel worse.

"Logan if Kendall Knight has an interest in you then your not okay, your far from it"

Logan looked at the floor he knew this and was a little sick of hearing it.

They were silent for a few seconds before Carlos sighed and sat back down on the bed closer to Logan this time. Logan remained looking at the floor.

"Carlos I have to tell you that I am seeing him tonight" He almost whispered it. He knew that if he didn't tell his step brother it would only come out later and would be worse as it would look like he had lied to the Latino.

Carlos tensed, Logan could feel it. He then shot off the bed for the second time and started for the door "I'll be damned if I let him drag you into his world" He spat angrily. Logan didn't know if he was saying it to himself of not but his body sprung into action and beat him to the door blocking his exit.

"Carlos please don't do anything stupid" he pleaded.

"Logan I have to do something about this now before you get hurt" Logan's palms began to get sweaty and his breathing became more erratic. His mind was moving 100 miles per hour and he felt tears start to well up in his eyes.

"No Carlos please… I'm begging you. You will get hurt and I wouldn't forgive myself. No one should get hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides if there is one thing that I have leant in the last week is that Kendall doesn't take well to orders. Please Carlos don't do anything" He was now in hysterics. There was nothing in the world he wanted less than a confrontation between Carlos and Kendall because Carlos would loss and there was no question about it. Carlos was one of Kendall's closest gang members but he didn't know if that even mattered to the leader.

Carlos looked like he was having a battle inside, frowning at Logan and shaking his head slowly. He let out a loud groan before pulling Logan into a hug.

"I won't do anything stupid Logan. Not right now at least but if he physically hurts you, you won't be able to stop me"

Logan nodded into his shoulder tears falling from his face. Carlos had never seen the slightly smaller boy in such a state he hardly ever showed any strong emotion. It what he liked about the boy he always had his emotions under control. He ran his hand soothingly up and down his back until Logan took in a deep breath and pulled away from his embrace seemly calm now.

"Thank you Carlos, I promise I'll be okay" Carlos just frowned.

"So I take it you are coming to the casino club tonight then?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm being picked up …" Logan looked at the wooden clock behind Carlos "like now" he replied in a higher pitched tempo than before.

Carlos chucked "I'll ride with you"

Kendall made his way through the busy club. The people almost cleared a path for him and his gang. This was their local club so everyone knew who they were. He made his way to the VIP area that the owner always saved for them if he knew they were coming; the glares he was getting did not go unnoticed. He smirked because he knew that they were either glaring because they wanted to be him or be with him.

The VIP area was right at the back of the club it was an entirely separate room but the walls there glass panels so you could see the whole place and they could see in. The music was playing in their as well but was slightly quieter and you could actually have a conversation in their. It had a slightly fluffy red carpet and a wooden dance floor in the middle with Black leather sofas and low tables scattered about.

A blonde leggy waitress came over to there area as soon as he had sat down. She smiled brightly "Can I get you guys drinks?" she asked.

James threw her a smile and the blonde saw the blush creep up her face. They all ordered their drinks and she turned on her heels to go and get them. Kendall tilted his head checking out her ass as she walked away. He came to the conclusion that she was average. He noticed James's eyes follow her as she started getting their drinks together behind the glass bar.

"See something you like Diamond?" he asked raising an eyebrow. James turned his attention back to Kendall and smiled.

"Well I am on the rebound" they both laughed before James jumped over the back of the sofa and walked up to the bar. Kendall saw him lean against the glass bar and shot her an award winning smile. He chuckled to himself. She would be going home with him tonight.

The leader turned his attention from James and lazily scanned the crowd outside. The VIP area was slightly raised so you could pretty much see the whole club. That's when his eyes rested on Logan for the first time that evening. He felt like his heart didn't just skip a beat this time it full on stopped. So far he had only seen the boy in smart clothes and his work uniform, but seeing him in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket if possible made his mouth drop open. Kendall had never known anyone to look so perfect and well … fuckable. He decided he had gone long enough without knowing the delights his body had to offer and got up slowly making his way out of the VIP area and back through the crowd.

To say Logan felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Carlos had told him to go to the glass room at the back of the club and tell the bouncer he was Kendall's guest. Then he had shot off. Logan wondered whether it was because he was still to angry to be in the blondes company. He was making his way slowly round to the room. He choose to go around the edge of the club rather than have to make his way through people and draw unneeded attention to himself. Suddenly as if from nowhere Kendall sprung out infront of him resting one hand on the wall near his head. It made Logan jump and a smirk crept up onto the leader's lips before he let his eyes wonder from Logan's face down his body and slowly back up, fully taking in how right them clothes were for him. He raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous boy. He really wasn't aware of how earth shatteringly hot he was and Kendall would be lying if he wasn't glad.

Feeling like there was too much space between them he wrapped his free hand round his waist pulling Logan closer and forcing him softly against the wall. He kept his other hand on the wall by his head effectively trapping him, his other hand on his hip holding him against the hard surface. Logan felt himself get hard just from the way that the blonde was looking at him and the close contact did not help. He tried to push the thought from his head and gaining a small bit of confidence placed his hands on Kendall's chest not pushing him away but making sure he didn't move closer.

"I didn't come here for this" he raised his voice to fight against the music.

"Oh" Kendall smiled and Logan realised that this man was actually beautiful. "What did you come here for?" Oh god what did he come here for, Logan thought and he frowned to himself. He hadn't even thought about it, he had just come.

Kendall watched in interest at the expression crossing his Logan's face before leaning closer to his face. "You were made to wear them clothes Logie" Kendall said in a soft tone as he moved his fingers under the top of his jeans grabbing the waist line of them softly. He noticed how Logan's cheeks had flushed a cute pinkie colour before he leaned into his ear and whispered "And I was made to rip them off" before biting down hard on his pulse point then softly licking the newly sensitive skin. Logan's body jerked into Kendall's as he gasped at the pain/pleasure shooting through his body. Kendall forced Logan's body back in place with the hand holding his jeans. They made eye contact and Logan shock his head silently telling him no.

Kendall moved his hand from the wall and gripped his jaw roughly holding it in place and holding his gaze he spoke. "I could always make you baby" he said it in a seductive voice that didn't match what he was saying. He wouldn't Logan thought to himself. Not here. Kendall moved his hand down from his jaw sliding it down his throat loving the way Logan's Adam's apple moved as he swallowed harshly. His eyes followed his hand down further as he said "But I don't think you want that do you" He saw Logan shake his head out of the corner of his eyes and he smiled again as his hands finally reached the brunettes stomach. He paused slightly before continuing. When he reached his destination he palmed Logan through his jeans.

He was hard. He met Logan's wide brown eyes again looking at him knowingly. Logan was so embarrassed he broke the eye contact and looked at the floor as Kendall continued to roughly grope him. But he didn't stop him.

"See you are a slut Logan" Kendall spat out. Logan looked up in shock. "I tell you I'm going to rape you and you get hard?" He questioned. Logan couldn't think with Kendall's hand where it was. He was not a slut how could he be? He had only been with a few people and had never done anything like this before. But he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to the blonde. He had never felt a connection like this before and was constantly arguing with himself about wanting the leader and knowing it couldn't end well for him. As soon as he made a mistake he was going to see the real Kendall Knight and he was endangering his friends and Carlos by being involved with him.

Suddenly he felt Kendall's hot mouth on his neck licking and nibbling he moaned when the blonde hit the sensitive area he had just created and every thought left his mind as he threw he head against the wall. Kendall squeezed the material of Logan's jeans he had in his grasp getting annoyed with the material separating their skin and said in-between kisses "Give in to me Logan" and at hearing those words he was lost no coherent thought remaining as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and dug his nails into the soft skin there not being able to control him self anymore.

Kendall had won. He pulled away from the panting boy and grabbed his wrist so tight it made Logan wince in pain. He wasn't going away now. He led the way dragging the brunette through the crowd the stares that where directed his way made Logan blush. They got outside and Kendall made his way to the limo waiting for him "just drive" he spat out at the driver leaning against the door with a paper. The driver just nodded back and got in the drivers seat. Logan was pushed into the limo before Kendall followed and slammed the door.

He had never been in a limo before it was massive and had champagne and strawberries on a unit against the side. Before he had time to take in anything else he felt a hand roughly grab his t-shirt at his chest and he was pulled before his and Kendall's lips were smashed together.

**Sorry to end the chapter there but I want to get the next part right. I will update the next part today because I hate to keep you waiting. I hope you liked this chapter **** xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all **** sorry for the longer wait for this chapter but it's mega long to make it up to you. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter now with lots of badass Kendall and drama. And thank you so much to all those that have reviewed I love that you are enjoying this story and sexy Kendall lol and if any of you have something you would like to see happen in the story let me know I promise I'll work it into it for you xx**

**Chapter 9**

For Kendall sex was about getting himself off or a confidence thing, knowing he could have anyone obviously felt good and he liked to prove it to himself. A lot. But when Logan moaned into his mouth as their lips touched he had the unfamiliar feeling of wanting to hear it again. It went straight to his groin and made him impossibly hard. Never had he heard anything so satisfying in his entire existence. And no one but him was ever going to hear it again.

Logan gave a small moan before opening his mouth allowing Kendall access, his hot tongue touched the inside of his mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine. As they kissed there was not another single thought in Logan's mind except Kendall Knight. He wouldn't let any doubt or questioning in and just went with the moment. He would deal with the consequences later. He felt the blonde playing with his jacket and fisting at it before he roughly pushed it over his shoulders and off without breaking the kiss.

Kendall had got annoyed with the leather material as it created a barrier between him and want he wanted having quickly removed it he decided it wasn't enough. He wrapped an arm around Logan's neck and laced his fingers through his hair softly before fisting tightly at the brown locks and pulling his head back, parting from the kiss. Kendall and Logan caught eyes both breathing heavily and you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. Logan unintentionally ran his tongue alone his bottom lip slowly. Kendall raised an eye brow and smirked before pushing Logan onto the floor hard.

"Kendall" Logan gasped out as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yes baby?" he said seductively as the blonde slid off the chair and slowly crawled up his body until he was straddling him. Kendall felt Logan's erection and had to use all his self control not to just rip all his clothes off now. Logan felt Kendall grab his wrists and pull them harshly forcing his elbows from beneath him. He fell flat against the floor as Kendall moved to grip both of Logan's wrists in one of his hands above his head. He ran his other hand through the brunette's hair and down his neck to rest it on his chest. He leaned in slowly moving towards his mouth. When Logan felt Kendall's breath on his lips he instinctively parted his lips but the blonde just smirked and kissed the side of his mouth softly.

Logan moaned at the frustration of not having his lips on his own but soon forgot when Kendall placed open mouthed kisses across his cheek and down his jaw line to his chin. Logan tilted his head back as Kendall continued his path of hot kisses down under his chin and neck as he got to the collar bone he bit down hard but not breaking the skin and sucked harshly.

"oh my god" Logan said breathlessly between gasps as he clenched his fists under Kendall's hold at the shooting pain in his neck the leader was causing. Kendall pulled away looking down at his work and tilted his head as if admiring it. He frowned to himself. He had wanted to mark the smaller boy so that he and everyone else would always know who he belonged to but as he looked at the bruise on his creamy, soft skin he realised it wasn't enough. It would disappear. Then he suddenly had an idea.

He kissed the newly sensitive skin, loving the way Logan's body tensed. And made his way back up to his lips joining them again. Logan gave no fight as their tongues fought for dominance, Kendall gaining the upper hand in seconds. He ran his hand down Logan's chest as they hungrily kissed and began tweaking his right nipple through his shirt Logan arched his back at the contact and Kendall smirked into the kiss.

"such a tease. Tell me Logan are you gonna be a slut for me?" He questioned between kisses as he continued moving his hand down digging his nails into the skin below until he reached the top of his jeans. He lifted his own body enough so that he could undo them before he plunged his hand underneath the fabric of his boxers and for the first time wrapped his hand around Logan's cock. Logan gasped out and broke the kiss making Kendall instantly miss his lips. Kendall met Logan's big brown eyes and saw that they were frantic. Logan opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but the words died on his lips as Kendall began moving his hand up and down his length painfully slowly. Logan closed his eyes at the sensation, losing himself in Kendall's touch before he heard the blonde speak.

"Look at me baby" Kendall didn't even recognise his own voice it was hoarse and almost a whisper. But he wanted to see those eyes now. When Logan didn't open them straight away he lost his patience. He started to pump him harder and faster.

"Logie open them gorgeous big brown eyes or so help me …" Logan sensed the tone and threw his eyes open. He gulped as he made eye contact the intensity of the stare from Kendall and the feeling of his hand was too much.

"K-Kendall If you don't stop I'm g-gonna …" the words where again lost as Kendall increased the tempo.

Kendall was hanging off every word, sound and body movement of the brunette. Seeing him like this at his mercy completely under his control turned him on like nothing else ever had. Not wanting to make Logan cum yet he pulled his hand suddenly from his boxes. Logan looked disappointed at the loss and it made it impossible for Kendall to concentrate on what he needed to do. He let go of his wrists and gave him a serious look frowning.

"Keep your hands there" Logan did as he was told as he felt Kendall crawl off of him to remove jeans and boxes. Logan now suddenly felt exposed and the nerves were coming back with vengeance. He closed his eyes tightly trying to get himself together and steady his breath. He felt Kendall straddle him again but this time he sat on the top of his legs.

When Logan opened his eyes his heart stopped. Kendall had his knife in his right hand. He felt like no air was getting into his lungs and his whole body tensed. He felt his body tremble as he met the blondes smirking face. Now Logan remembered why he was scared of the leader. Because he was actually insane.

"What are you doing?" Logan whispered with no force in his voice what so ever.

"Giving you a future reminder of who you belong to Logie" He replied in a tone as normal as if he was talking about what he had for dinner and it sent a chill down his spine.

Kendall lent down so there faces were inches apart, smirk gone.

"If you move those hands I will make you understand why I'm in a gang" He said in a low tone before running the knife gently over the skin from his wrist to the edge of his t-shirt sleeve. Logan was frozen in fear. He just looked into Kendall's eyes pleading for him to stop. The Knife was now at the bottom of his t-shirt. Logan felt the cold steal as the blonde placed the knife under his t-shirt and pulled the knife upwards causing the material to rip he continued cutting the shirt up right up to Logan's neck until it fully revealed his chest. Kendall took in the pale, smooth looking skin underneath it and found that his heart beat sped up. He ripped the shirt from Logan roughly forcing him to rise from the floor slightly before pushing him back down.

Logan again closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. He knew he had got himself in this position, no one else and he deserved whatever was coming because he didn't listen to anyone's warnings including his own. Suddenly he felt Kendall's lips on his collar bone. Surprising him as he expected pain. Kendall ran his tongue along his collar bone and nibbled at the skin just under his neck. Logan let out a shaky breath as he continued his hot trail down to his nipple and took it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue skilfully around the bud before taking it between his teeth and biting the soft skin hard. Logan's body arched up into his and he smirked to himself as he continued to place butterfly kisses down his stomach. He loved how responsive Logan's body was to every move he made.

When Kendall slid his body down enough to get to the brunette's hip he licked a hot line along the hip bone before beginning to kiss down Logan's thigh. He noticed Logan's cock twitch and suddenly had an overwhelming need to taste him. Still holding the knife he positioned himself between his legs and parted them as far as they would go. Instead of going for his cock he softly licked and nibbled at his balls.

Logan moaned and Kendall made a humming sound that sent an amazing sensation through his cock at the vibrations.

Logan was clawing at the floor below his hands not being able to contain himself. Kendall's mouth felt amazing. He was broken out of his thoughts by a Sharpe pain at his hip. "Kendall…" he gasped out as he raised his head and looked down. The knife was cutting into the skin right on his hip bone and blood was leaking from the line he was making.

"ahh Please stop Kendall " Logan panicked and moved his hands trying to prop himself up suddenly the pain got worse as Kendall cut deeper.

"What the fuck did I saw about your hands Logan" The voice was possessive and dark and it made Logan tremble. He dropped back to lie on the floor tears now falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kendall, whatever I've done I didn't mean to upset you please just stop I'm so sorry" he was full on sobbing now as the pain on his hip turned into a burning sensation.

Kendall smiled seeing the tears fall from the brown haired boy. He truly did look gorgeous when he cried. He wondered to himself in that second if everyone Logan had meet had fallen in love with him slightly. He got a mental image of Dak in his head then and without realising it cut even deeper. Logan's sobs got louder as he cried out an "oh god" and jealously washed over Kendall like a tidal wave. He continued his plan with the knife.

Logan had never felt pain like it in his life. His mind was running at 100 mph and his entire body felt like it was burning. It was impossible to keep his hands above his head as his natural instinct is obviously to panic but he couldn't he knew it would be so much worse if he didn't follow his orders. He did not want to find out why he was in a gang that was for sure.

Kendall had finished his task and without warning he took Logan's now semi hard cock into his mouth roughly and started bobbing his head up and down. Logan was over come with heat coursing through his body. His senses were on overload from pain and now pleasure both working together to drive his nerves insane. Kendall's mouth around his cock felt amazing and the way the blonde was winding his tongue around it while it was in his mouth was too much for him, The pain now becoming second nature to the pleasure he couldn't help himself anymore and brought a hand to Kendall's head lacing his fingers into his hair needing to touch him.

Logan was now fully erect again and Kendall was taking his full length in every time he lowered his head. He got a taste of Logan's pre cum in his mouth and nearly came himself. Knowing Logan was close he pulled off of him with an obscene slurping sound and pulled him up so he was on his knees he smashed their lips together again. Logan winced at the pain at his hip as he was forced to sit but quickly forgot about that when he felt Kendall's lips claim his.

After devouring Logan's lips for a few minutes he pulled away and rested their heads together trying to calm him slightly. He was completely losing control of his actions and didn't like the feeling. He loved the feel of Logan's skin and hair. He loved hearing the noises that escaped his lips. He loved the way he looked at him with gorgeous big brown eye. He loved the way Logan gave into him and the way he felt when he made the brunette cry or gasp or moan out in pleasure. He loved seeing the fear in his eyes and the way his body trembled when he got to close. And he really loved seeing the boy in pain knowing he had caused it. But he hated the way he felt lost in Logan. The way the smaller boy had invaded his thoughts since the second he laid eyes on him. But most of all he hated the idea of someone else having him. He was his or no ones and he would prove it.

"On your hands and knees" he breathed out. Logan looked at him with insecurity and indecision and it made the blonde angry he was running out of patients and needed to claim Logan now.

"I wont ask nicely again Logan" he warned now looking serious. He saw Logan take a deep breath before turning slowly to face away from Kendall. Kendall made such quick work of removing his clothes that Logan didn't even notice it happen. The Blonde hated that he couldn't look into his eyes but there would be next time, and the time after that. He placed a kiss between Logan's shoulder blades before forcing him down on his hands and knees. Logan grunted as he was pushed down. So many things going through his head, which were silenced when he felt Kendall at his entrance. Wasn't he supposed to prepare him first? Logan thought before Kendall plunged into him fully forcing him forward slightly.

"aahh Fuck " Logan moaned out loudly pain coursing through his body again. It was like a burning sensation and he felt wet he was probably bleeding. He took several deep shaky breaths.

Kendall dropped his head to rest on Logan's back as he fought the urge to thrust his hips letting the brunette adjust this was going to be painful enough for him. Never in his life had he felt more at home than he did inside of Logan.

"God baby you feel so... so perfect" Kendall told him truthfully kissing his back a few times. Deeming it time Kendall raised his head and pulled himself out so that just the tip was in Logan before plunging back in with more force and thanking god when he hit that spot. Logan cried out more high pitched than before dropping his head into his hands on the floor.

"Kendall…" it was a whisper.

"Moan for me baby I want to hear you" he demanded as he again pulled out and slammed into the same spot. Logan moaned loudly.

"That's it Logie god you sound so fucking sexy" Kendall sped up his pace and slammed into the boy as hard as he could ensuring he hit that spot on every thrust, needing to hear the sounds that were escaping the boys lips.

Logan had never felt anything like this before the pain had quickly turned to pleasure and now every snap of Kendall's hips were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He loved the feel of the blonde inside him and wished it could last forever. He clawed at the floor needing more. Kendall grabbed Logan's hair and roughly pulled him up so he was basically sitting in his lap. Never leaving him and still trusting hard Logan gasped and threw his head back to rest on Kendall's shoulder as he felt the blonde snake his other hand around his body and grab his neck possessively, holding him in place and he continued to move their hips together and started to kiss and lick his neck. Every nerve in Logan's body was on fire and nothing was going through his mind other than the sensations Kendall was causing him.

"Tell me your mine Logie" Kendall said in between kisses.

"I'm yours Kendall" In that second he truly believed that. Kendall let out a strangled moan at hearing those words not being able to control himself and tightened the grip on Logan's neck needing him to be as close as possible.

"Touch yourself baby" Kendall whispered now nibbling on his earlobe. Without even thinking Logan wrapped his hand around his own painful erection and started to pump himself roughly.

"No one else will ever touch you like this but me" He growled into his ear as his thrusts became more erratic and he bit down hard on Logan's earlobe as if to make a point. He tasted the metallically taste of Logan's blood in his mouth and wondered if there was anything about this boy that was not perfect.

"I'm the only one who gets to fuck you Logan" he continued. Hearing the words coming from Kendall's mouth, the feeling from his own hand pumping his dick and the feeling of Kendall hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust was too much for his body and he felt his orgasm hit. Kendall watched over his shoulder as Logan's hands and stomach were covered in his own cum mixing slightly with the blood covering his hip bone and top of his thigh. Logan's body became slightly limp as if all his energy had left his body.

When Kendall heard his name leave Logan's lips as a relieved sigh it brought on his own orgasm and he filled Logan while continuing to move in and out to ride out the feeling and nuzzled Logan's neck. For a few seconds Logan just stayed there completely content with Kendall's hand still round his neck only loosely now his thumb softly moving back and forth over the skin there and his other hand still in his hair both breathing heavily trying to control their breathing.

All of a sudden he felt the excruciating pain in his hip bone and his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder, he had pulled some stitches and was bleeding lightly and then he looked down at his hip it was covered in blood but didn't look like it was bleeding anymore. He must not have cut that deep he fought to himself. Kendall noticed Logan's actions and whispered in his ear in warning

"I'm capable of so much more gorgeous, I'd love to show you" Logan's body tensed and he held his breathe. Kendall chuckled and finally gained his breath, although he wanted to just hold Logan he didn't want the brunette to know that so he pulled away lazily pulling himself back onto the car seat he reached for the wet wipes that were on the side and took a few before tossing the pack to Logan. Neither spoke as they cleaned up and put there clothes back on. Logan had only his jeans on as he began to clean the blood from his hip with the wipes wincing in pain every now and then. Kendall was watching him intently. Logan had finally got all of the blood from the cuts when it finally dawned on him what Kendall had done. His mouth dropped open in shock and embarrassment before he looked up at the blonde with wide eyes.

Kendall just smirked down at Logan. He knew that he was not going to react well when he found out. It was deep enough to scar probably forever which was the point. No man would sleep with him after seeing that if they knew what was good for them. He had known that he wanted Logan since the first time he laid eyes on him but now he had been inside of him he had realised that he wouldn't be able to let him go. In his eyes the gorgeous brunette was his and he would not be without him and no one else had a say in the matter not even Logan himself. And if he disobeyed him he would show him what makes him a good gang leader. He realised now that he was truly obsessed with everything about this boy and if anyone else so much looked at him he would kill them.

Logan just starred at Kendall not believing what he had done. He looked down slowly again to the deep gashes on his hip bone and let out a breath. Kendall had cut a "KK" into his skin. He had pretty much branded him. All he could do was prey that Dak or Carlos never found out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not to keep you lovely people waiting (And this story is flowing through me right now) here is chapter 10. I hope you like **** xx**

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Logan had got home he turned the shower on and stripped down. He was almost in a zombie like state every step and movement he made was slow and deliberate. Mostly because he felt like every inch of his body was in pain. He stepped under the warm water and placed his hands against the wall leaning on it for support. As the water cascaded over his shoulder and hip bone he inhaled deeply and bit his bottom lip, holding back a groan at the pain. He looked down and saw the water turn a pinky colour as it washed off any remaining blood his eyes then rested on the new mark on his Hip.

Logan's feelings were so mixed as he softly ran his fingers over it tracing the letters there. The first thing that came to his mind was obviously the pain. Feeling a knife slice through his skin was not number one on his list of things to experience and yet it had happened to him twice now. But then he remembers Kendall's green eyes starring into his like he was the only thing in the world. Logan hated himself for it but he wanted the attention of the blonde. When he was near him he was drawn to him like a magnet it felt natural and every fibre of his being begs to just reach out and touch him. Who wouldn't Kendall was perfect from head to toe and so intense and if anyone said they didn't like a little danger they would be lying.

However he also knew that with Kendall it was not a little danger. The blonde was mental. He never saw any remorse in his eyes when he hurt Logan and he knew he never would because he simply did not have it in him. His brain worked in a completely different way and everything in Kendall's world had a violent undertone. It was like it was his first language. And besides Logan would be stupid if he believed he was the only person Kendall had done this too. He could have anyone he wanted and probably always had so why would he even want to see Logan again now he had gotten what he wanted. But god the feeling of being against his chest with Kendall's hand squeezing his throat as he slid…

"Stop it Logan" He said out loud shaking his head. He finished his shower and covered his shoulder and hip in dressing before putting some pyjama bottoms on and grabbing his I-pod. He lay down over the covers on his bed and pressed play putting his head phones in, hoping to shut off his mind. He reached for his jeans to get his phone out but it wasn't there he jumped up and searched every room he had been in but it was nowhere to be seen he must have left it in the ….

"Fuck"

Kendall slid down the limo seat getting comfortable as he moved his eyes lazily over the mess that was the back of the limo Logan's torn t-shirt was still on the floor, it wasn't like he could wear it now and then there were randomly scattered wet wipes some covered in blood. Kendall smiled to himself knowing that if Logan got intimate with anyone in his territory they would see the scar and know who gave it to him. Unless they were stupid that would stop them in their tracks. He had been violent in sex before. He liked it. The mix of pain and pleasure appealed to him greatly. But he had never enjoyed the fact that he could cause someone both at the same time like he had with Logan. And he had never been so over come with jealously that he had actually marked someone with his initials. But then Logan was not just someone was he? Everything the boy did got some kind of reaction from the leader and it never seemed enough. He never seemed close enough to him. It was quite frustrating. The second he began to drive away from Logan's he had wanted to turn around and go back. He wanted to know what he was doing right now. Who he was with. What he was wearing… what he could take off?

He groaned out loud and run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair he had never slept with the same person twice. They had never held his interest long enough to and he had always found the chase better than the actual sex but with Logan he wanted him again already. He felt himself getting hard just imagining touching that perfect pale skin again and hearing him gasp his name. Never had he liked his name until now. Pushing Logan to the edge of pain and pleasure and hearing his name escape those soft lips was fucking sexy.

Kendall sighed trying not to read too much into it and shutting out any feelings for the brunette before they even entered his mind. When his eyes rested on what looked like a little black box. He crawled over to it and realised it was Logan's phone. His first thought was that it meant he had a reason to turn back and see him. He told the driver to go back to Logan's. He put the phone next to him seating back on the seat. About 5 minutes later he felt Logan's phone vibrate. He picked it up and read it.

**1 message from:**

**The Dak Man**

Kendall starred at it as it flashed across the screen feeling the muscles in his stomach tense and his grip on the phone tighten. He didn't even think about it twice, he unlocked the phone and opened the message.

**Logan dude I know this is out of the blue and I hope this doesn't make things awkward but I've been wanting to ask for a while and was wondering if you fancied going out like on a date? **

**Dak Man**

Kendall let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. That one text had made his entire mood change. Rage washed over him within seconds.

"FUCK" he screamed as he threw the phone across the limo. Luckily it hit the side and fell onto the other seat. He threw he head into his hands and pulled at his own hair in frustration before pulling away and slamming his body back against the seat.

Why did he even care? Just the thought of Logan being around other guys drove him crazy but someone that liked him was too much. He didn't want Logan to see the message. What if he felt something for Dak. He had watch Dak and Logan together and there was defiantly more touching than necessary but he had come to the conclusion after hours of stewing it over that it was more Dak touching Logan. But what if Logan liked the touching? Kendall had to know if Logan had a thing for Dak too or it would drive him insane. He got the phone and marked the message as unread. He gave the driver a new destination. Once they got there he gave the phone to his driver and told him to take it back to Logan's door and explain that Kendall had business to attend to then come back here and wait for him.

Kendall watched as the limo drove in the direction of Logan's house he walked up the path to the small white house and knocked patiently on the door. As soon as the handle turned Kendall kicked the door as hard as he could slamming it into the occupants face and causing them to fall to the floor. He looked around to make sure no one was listening before he entered the house and shut the door. Smirking at the man holding his bleeding nose rolling around on the floor.

"Dak Man" Kendall greeted sarcastically.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet smashing a fist into his ribs. He heard the wind literally being knocked out of him before he let him fall to the floor again. Dak curled into a ball letting out a groan and Kendall sent his foot into his back hard for good measure.

As Dak started coughing onto the floor a bit of blood came out and ran down the side of his mouth. Too easy Kendall thought as he smiled to himself. The blonde grabbed him by his dark hair and dragged him into the kitchen.

Dak tried to get his footing as he was being dragged to try and lessen the pressure of his hair being pulled that hard but he couldn't. Kendall dropped him as soon as he got to the kitchen and grabbed a chair from the table. Dak was lying on his back now trying to catch his breath. Kendall placed the chair so the legs were either side of Dak's waist facing away from him. He grabbed the Mobile off the table and straddled the chair looking down at him.

Dak was in so much pain. The legs of the chair were not quite as wide as his hips so when Kendall had sat on the chair forcing it down it had cut and pinched the skin.

"What the fuck man" Dak finally found his voice. Kendall didn't answer instead he started going through Dak's phone then he smiled when he found the offending message in his sent items.

"Logan dude I know this is out of the blue and I hope this doesn't make things awkward but I've been wanting to ask for a while and was wondering if you fancied going out like on a date?" He read the message aloud before tilting his head and raised his eyebrows at Dak.

"Care to explain?" He questioned darkly. Dak didn't answer and instead just starred at him with hatred. Kendall turned and forced his fist into his groin. Dak let out a strangled moan and inhaled slowly as if trying to calm himself.

"I'm gonna share something with you Dak. I always give people the option to do the right thing by asking them a question I want the answer to or by asking them to do something I want them to do. If they don't do the right thing then I have to resort to violence which I'm actually a lot better at than talking. People never do the right thing though" He looked up as if looking at something in the distance and smirked before looking back down at Dak.

"so explain"

"I-I just asked Logan out that's all" Hearing him say it like it was no big deal pissed him off. He swallowed as if to push the anger down.

"Well you get the pleasure of my company and we can find out his answer together. I hope for your physical health and my mental heath that he says no Dak" Kendall almost said that playfully.

Logan was glad to get his phone back he was a little sad that it wasn't Kendall that had delivered it to him though. He unlocked it and saw that he had an unread message from Dak. Thankful that the blonde hadn't seen it he opened it and read it. His heart started thumping in his chest. He had had too much to deal with tonight and now his best friend was asking him out. Maybe Kendall was right. He liked Dak. He had so much in common with him, they always had a laugh and he could always cheer the brunette up from any situation. And Dak was good looking he couldn't deny that. He was also sweet and would do anything for Logan. But try as he might he couldn't help but think of the gang leader every time he thought something romantic about Dak. He certainly didn't think of them in the same way. Even though he was sure that Kendall would want nothing to do with him now he took a deep breath as he though out carefully and typed the text. He read it back feeling nervous not being used to so much attention and hit the send button. He threw the phone on the bed and followed it by falling face first on the bed groaning loudly. "When did life get so complicated" He said to himself as he once again tried to push all the thoughts of the night aside and rest his mind.

Kendall didn't know how long they had been sitting in silence for but he could tell that for Dak it felt like hours. Kendall had a care free look on his face and every now and then would send Dak a bright smile. But inside he was a wreck he had never been scared of his own actions before because everything he done was always calculated even the violence was all for something and had a goal but the brunette had a way of making him feel like he wasn't in control of his feelings and for the first time in this life he was scared of what he would do If Logan actually liked the twat underneath him.

Dak's message tone broke through his thoughts and him and Dak made eye contact both feeling on edge but only one of them showing it. Dak hadn't stopped shaking since he had got here. Poor little guy Kendall joked to himself.

"Moment of truth Dak are you ready?" he raise one eye brow in question before he turned his attention to the phone it was obviously a message from Logan he inhaled subtly as he pressed the read button eyes frantically reading the text. He showed no emotion on his face.

"Dak Man I am flattered that you would ask me out but I really don't think I feel for you in that way. You're like my brother and your friendship means so much to me but i don't want anything to change between us. I'm sorry dude I hope you understand and we can remain as we are, if you wanna have a chat about it let me know" Kendall read it all in a mono tone and gave Dak a sad puppy dog face.

"He turned ya down man. You're like his brother" Kendall let a chuckle escape his lip before he sighed and stood grabbing the chair. Dak was just propping himself up when Kendall smashed the chair on the floor by his head. Bits coming flying off it in all directions and Dak tried to shield himself. Before he knew it Kendall was straddling his waist and grabbing his collar. He pulled him up and slammed his head back into the ground. "ah please stop" Dak finally cried out hating himself for showing this monster fear. Kendall got really close to his face and practically spat

"Now you listen to me Dak man, that text just saved your life. When you see Logan next you will tell him that you agree you are better as friends and it was a mistake asking him out. And then you are going to back the fuck off. But you best do it in a good was because if you hurt his feelings you will not be so handsome when I'm done with you. Do we understand each other?"

Dak nodded almost in tears now.

"Good" he said calm again now as he got up and brushed his clothes down. He cleared his throat and turned his back walking away.

He got to his waiting limo outside "Logan's" he simply said to the driver as he slid in shutting the door. He finally let his body relax. He could not even explain to himself the feelings he felt when he had read that text. He didn't even want Dak in Logan's life but this was a start. He was over come by a strong urge to see the brunette and for once he made a decision on how he felt. He felt like he didn't just want Logan. In the second after he read that text he needed him. He would make that boy need him to. Only him.

**I know poor Dak. I feel bad but it's important to the storyline I feel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Logan was sat on his bed. He kept grabbing his phone and unlocking it before throwing it back on the bed telling himself to stop and then 20 seconds later picking it up and doing it again. He should not have told Dak that by text, he should have gone to see him. But he felt like saying it to his face would have been so much harder. It was now tipping down with rain outside and was pitch black being as it was now 4 in the morning. He had not even felt tired due to his stressful 24 hours. He forced his body to lie back and try to relax. A few minutes past before he heard a bang at the door making him jump. It worried him, who the hell would knock on his door this early in the morning. Maybe it was Dak. He bolted down the stairs and swung the door open in urgency. His eyes locked with green ones briefly before he felt one arm wrap around his waist and one cup his chin tilting his head before wet lips were on his.

Kendall intended to talk first but the second he saw the brunette, all thoughts except one left his mind and any words died on his lips. He didn't know how he done it but Logan had made him want to claim him again. Logan had opened the door in only a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms and his hair was messy. Such a tease Kendall thought to himself as he lunged forward grabbing the stunning boy in his arms.

When their lips touched Logan gave the blonde access immediately not even hesitating for a second. The rain had made Kendall's Clothes and hair wet causing the clothes to cling to his body and his dirty blonde hair stick flat against his head. It was sexy as hell and Logan shivered but told himself it was because Kendall's wet clothes made him cold. As their lips worked together Logan noticed that the kiss was different than any other he had shared with the leader. It was still filled with lust and passion but it was slow and was laced with so much possession it sent a chill down his body. As the blonde pushed his tongue softly into his mouth and touched his, Logan let a moan escape. Kendall had a vice like grip on his chin and was digging his nails into the skin at Logan's back forcing the smaller boy even closer to the others body. The kiss soon changed and became more urgent. Kendall pulled away clamping his teeth down on Logan's lower lip and pulling on it slightly as he did. Their eyes meet and Kendall saw the confusion in Logan's eyes and his questioning face. Another emotion that suited the boy Kendall noted to himself. Kendall slowly moved his eyes down taking in every inch of creamy, pale skin he smirked when he saw that Logan was just as hard as he was. Logan cleared his throat getting suddenly self conscious that he wasn't wearing much. A blush crept up on his cheek as he tried to cover his chest by crossing his arms over it.

Kendall noticed what he was doing and for some reason it made him angry. He frowned at him before throwing him against the wall making him bang his head on the cold wall. Logan knew better than to move as he watched Kendall walk in the house slamming the door behind him. Not taking his eyes from Logan's the blonde gang leader walked over to him and ran his hand down the brunettes cheek

"Don't ever hide from me Logan" His tone was serious and was most defiantly an order. Without even thinking Logan nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry" he said softly. Kendall smirked down at him loving that Logan felt like he needed to apologise for it before grabbing both his wrists softly and pulling them above his head placing them against the wall. Logan expecting him to hold them there like the blonde had before. He raised his eyebrows in shock when instead Kendall slowly ran his hands down his arms from his wrists down to his arm pit. The feeling was electric; it was like he was leaving a trail of fire on his skin. It was then that Kendall could tell that Logan had given in and made the decision to lose himself in the moment. Kendall inwardly chucked at Logan thinking the decision was his to make. Kendall noticed Logan's breath hitch and become heavier. They kept eye contact neither one being able to break the gaze. When Kendall's hands finally reached his chest Logan let his arms drop from against the wall as if the blonde had taken the strength from them and wrapped them around his neck softy running his fingers over the skin there.

Kendall inhaled deeply closing his eyes to revel in Logan's touch and the feel of the perfect skin under his own fingers. Then he felt hot, wet lips on his neck and he couldn't suppress the moan if he tried. It wasn't like Logan to take initiative like that and it was so intimidating being that this was Kendall but the need to touch and taste his skin was too much and he gave in. When the blonde placed his head back he saw this as his chance and took it. He placed little sweet kisses down his neck and along the collar bone. Gaining more confidence when he heard Kendall moan out loud he decided to test something and he bit down hard on Kendall's pulse point and sucked.

"Fuck Logan" Kendall gasped out. He felt his cock getting harder thinking it not possible as he felt the pain shoot through his neck. Since when did his perfect little brunette grow a pair? Not that he was complaining no one had ever been bold with him in the bedroom and he didn't even think he wanted them too until right now. Logan was thrilled with the response he got from the sexy blonde and never felt as good in his life as he did when he was making the blonde unravel at the seems. He pulled away and made quick work of removing Kendall's wet jacket and ripped his t-shirt over his head. Kendall made no protest and gave the boy a smirk as he raised one eyebrow. Logan flashed him a wide smile that almost looked cheeky and it made Kendall's stomach flip before he continued on his mission by kissing down the blondes chest when he got to the nipples and took the right one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking softly as he also moved his hands down Kendall's sides slowly dragging his nails slightly.

Kendall placed both his hands on the wall either side of Logan to steady himself. He felt like every single one of Logan's kisses and touches were drawing the energy from his body and it felt amazing. He looked down as Logan sucked on his nipple making him gasp and he could feel himself losing control. He felt Logan's hands at his belt and adrenaline shot through his veins. As he undone the belt and started on the Jean button and zip he placed soft kisses along to the other nipple giving it the same attention as the other. When he had opened Kendall's jeans, Logan looked up and met the now darkened green eyes and kept eye contact as he slip down the wall leaving a wet trail with his tongue down Kendall's stomach. The eye contact alone was enough to send Kendall over the edge it was so sexy and erotic.

"You're driving me fucking crazy" he gasped out. Logan smiled up at him as he fell to his knees "I'm sorry maybe I should stop" the way he said it and the smile was so innocent that it took a few seconds for Kendall to realise he was being playful. This boy just got better and better. Kendall wondered what other sides he hadn't seen in the brunette. He hadn't known him long so there was obviously a lot he didn't know about him but he found himself wanting more and more to find out.

"You think I'd let you baby?" Kendall raised an eyebrow in question he smiled but Logan knew there was some truth to it.

"I prefer you on my good side Logie. If you knew what was good for you, you would to"

Logan didn't reply instead he grabbed the top of Kendall's jeans and pulled them down. He moved his head closer and licked and nibbled his erection over his boxers still not breaking the eye contact. He could taste Kendall's pre cum on the material.

"Good choice" Kendall said as he closed his eyes so he could focus on the feeling of Logan's mouth. Kendall already felt himself getting annoyed at the material separating Logan's lips from his skin.

"Not enough Logan …..More" he almost moaned the last part out he didn't even recognise his own voice did he just beg? Logan understood and quickly pulled his boxers down releasing his cock. It felt amazing as the air hit his skin he watched as Logan wrapped his hand around the base and rolled his tongue slowly around the tip and up and down his length. He then took the tip into his mouth and started to move his head back and forth. However on each bob of the head he was literally only taking in the tip and it was driving Kendall wild.

"Oh my god Logan, haven't you done enough teasing" He managed out as he laced his fingers through the soft brown hair fisting at it and with one hard thrust he forced his full length down Logan's throat. It forced Logan's back against the wall and he gagged as he wasn't expecting it. Logan grabbed Kendall's hips to steady himself as he got used to the feeling of him deep inside his mouth relaxing the muscles in his throat.

They made eye contact again and looking into those gorgeous big brown eyes was too much he started thrusting hard, fucking his mouth. It got easier and Logan stopped gagging. The taste hit his taste buds and Logan loved it. They had only had sex a few hours ago so he could still taste his own cum as well. Kendall suddenly pulled out of Logan's mouth causing a string of saliva. Logan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and before he had time to think he was pulled to his feet and lips were smashed against his. This kiss was not like the slow one earlier it was more forceful and controlling. It was hard and fast and full of urgent need. Kendall pulled away.

"Your room now" He almost spat the words out not even caring how they sounded. Logan nodded and lead the way up the stairs to his room as soon as they were in the room he turned to face Kendall. Instantly hands were on his chest and he was pushed onto the bed. Kendall grabbed the top of Logan's silk black bottoms and ripped them off throwing them somewhere onto the floor. He crawled up his body straddling him. They kissed fiercely for a few seconds before Logan's phone went off next to them on the bed. They both glanced over to it and Logan felt Kendall's body tense and his body language change. The phone lit up informing him that he had a message from Dak. Great timing Logan thought to himself before looking back to Kendall his face looked dark and full of rage and Logan acted on impulse knowing he needed to calm the blonde down.

He used all his strength to push Kendall so that he changed there positions and was now straddling him. He Kissed Kendall more roughly than before knowing the blonde needed to relieve some tension now. As he did this he moved his arm to deliberately knock the phone off of the bed and out of reach. He knew Kendall wasn't stupid and would know what he was doing so he bucked his hips as they kissed and rubbed their erections together. Kendall bit down on Logan's bottom lip hard at the sensation. As he pulled away he took his lip with him below letting it go watching it spring back.

Kendall was so torn. Everything in his head was screaming to him that he should read the text but his whole body was addicted to Logan's touch and had to have him. Show him who he belonged to. Logan lent down to nuzzle his neck and he felt his hot breath on his ear as Logan took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently the sensation went straight to his groin and he took a deep breath trying to control his body. But his mind was made up when Logan whispered hotly in his ear "I want you inside me Kendall".

And that was it all rational thoughts left his head and the text was forgotten. God the things Logan could do to his body. Kendall got up forcing the brunette up on his feet. He wrapped his hands around the smaller boy grabbing his arse cheeks and lifting him up. Logan threw his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck. Their lips joined again as Kendall walked forward slamming Logan's back against the wall a little harder than he needed to. Logan gasped and pulled away from the kiss. As if he had no control over his thoughts Kendall found himself wondering about the text again and his head turned in the direction of the phone. Logan sensed what he was thinking and grabbed his chin softly pulling his head back towards him, catching his gaze and holding it.

"I'm here with you" he searched his eyes pleading trying his hardest to keep the blondes focus on him. He knew that if the blonde read the conversation between him and Dak he would see that Dak asked him out and his friend would get hurt again. He could not handle that so he sunk even lower as he leaned in brushing his lips against Kendall's "Show me who I belong to Kendall" he whispered.

Logan was right. He was here with him and he would be a fool to let his anger get in the way of fucking him. Kendall kissed Logan quickly before taking one hand off of the brunettes arse and pushing two fingers into his mouth. Logan sucked at the fingers greedily imitating the blowjob he had given Kendall just now and Kendall felt like his knees were going to give way. He would have never imagined the boy to be this openly seductive.

"You're so fucking gorgeous" he moaned out while pulling his fingers from his mouth. "I've never needed to own something so much in my life" he didn't even think before he spoke he just felt like he needed Logan to know. Logan looked at him a confused look on his face.

Logan couldn't believe the blonde had said that. There is no way he could want him that much. He must be caught up in lust Logan thought to himself before he felt a finger at his entrance. Kendall pushed the digit in slowly wanting to experience every facial expression and sound coming from the brunette. Logan let out a gasp and held his breath. It hurt so much but no where near as much as when Kendall had first entered him last time. Kendall had never prepared anyone before sex before, he'd never cared enough so he was just working on instinct. He started to move his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. He watched the smaller boys face intently as Logan let out the breath he was holding and let his head full back against the wall, closing his eyes. He began to scissor his fingers trying to stretch him as much as he could. Logan was almost panting now and Kendall feeling close couldn't wait anymore he removed his fingers smirking at the brunette when he pouted and opened his eyes at the loss. Kendall positioned himself at Logan's entrance and looked into his eyes as he thrust fully in, in one hard movement.

"ahhh Kendall…" Logan shouted out as he dropped his head to rest his forehead on the blonde's shoulders. Kendall found himself planting a chaste kiss in Logan's hair before resting his own head on his. The feeling of being inside of Logan was like nothing else in the world. Not a single thought other than the perfect boy entered his head. And it was like nothing else existed in the world except the two of them and he felt at peace, so calm. He steadied his breathing before he pulled back, plunging straight back in again at the angle he knew would hit the one place that would make the boy see white. As he hit his prostate dead on he felt Logan's nails dig into his back so hard he was sure he broke the skin as he cried out "Kendall… more please. Need. More"

Kendall obliged and started thrusting harder and faster into him, tightening his grip on Logan's arse cheeks in sexual frustration. He pulled one hand away and began to pump Logan's dick with it. Logan felt like his senses were on overload so much pleasure he felt like his body couldn't take it as he felt his orgasm near. Suddenly it all became too much and Logan's climax shook through his body causing him to bite down on Kendall's shoulder to try and stifle the scream he wanted to let out. He tasted blood on his tongue as his hot cum covered Kendall's hand and both of their stomachs. Kendall wasn't sure if it was Logan's orgasm or the feeling of him having to bite his neck to control him self but as if by surprise he climaxed filling Logan completely. "Logan…" he moaned out as he came and this made the brunette smile into his neck.

Logan pulled his head back and Kendall saw he had his blood on his lip. Logan's eyes went wide when he realised what he had done. He looked at Kendall with panick in his eyes.

"Oh my god Kendall I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear" Kendall smirked at him and leaned into whisper in his ear.

"Your lucky Mitchell no one has even drawn blood from Kendall Knight and lived to tell the story" He kissed his neck softly and Logan shivered. He decided not to dwell on what he had just said he would only freak out. They both steadied their breathing before Kendall set Logan down on shaky legs and kissed his sweaty forehead. They went into the bathroom and cleaned up both touching each other at every chance they got. Logan wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his room while Kendall finished. Logan saw the phone on the floor and looked back at the door before grabbing it and opening the text to read it so he could delete it before Kendall remembered.

**Your right Logan we are better as friends it was a mistake to ask you out I guess I got confused about my feelings when I found out you were gay too. I think it's best if we both have some space for a few weeks so we can move on from this. Take care of yourself. Dakman.**

As Logan read the message he felt tears well up in his eyes. The message was not something Dak would say he knew that. It was cold and detached and the words didn't seem right. He sighed as he pressed the menu button to delete the message as he skimmed down looking for the delete he saw something that made something click in his brain.

**Mark this message as unread**

Every thing came together in his head. And he felt like his heart stopped beating. The words were not Dak's they were Kendall's. As if on cue the blonde walked into the room seeing the phone in Logan's hand. He walked over and grabbed the phone from Logan's hand. Not believing he forgot about it. He read the familiar conversation not being able to contain a smirk but wiped it from his face as soon as it appeared. He looked over at Logan who now had tears rolling down his face. He was looking at the floor.

"You saw the message and marked it as unread didn't you?" his voice was soft and almost a whisper.

"Yes. You're not seeing him anymore Logie" Kendall wasn't going to lie. He didn't need to it didn't matter if Logan knew of not the end result would still be the same in his mind. He would stop seeing Dak and he would be his. Logan let out a small sob and looked up at Kendall getting a little annoyed.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to Dak Kendall"

When Kendall said nothing. Logan started to panic now full on crying. He got up from the bed and bolted towards the door. Before he made it Kendall grabbed him by the hair and forced him into the wall face first. Logan rested his head and hands against the wall and let the tears fall. Kendall was leaning against his back keeping him there. "Kendall please… I have to make sure he is okay this is all my fault and he's my best friend" Kendall nuzzled his neck and Logan found himself cringe. How can the Blonde make him feel so many different emotions? He questioned and Kendall spoke into his neck in between kisses.

"He will be fine Logan. And like I said you're not seeing him anymore. The thought of him touching you makes me wanna …" he stopped himself noticing his grip on the brunette tighten and Logan wince at the pain. He sighed and turned him round to face him. He really did look beautiful when he was crying. He would never stop loving the sight of tears fall down his face. He softly wiped a falling tear from his cheek

"I have fallen hard and fast for you Logan. I can't deny that anymore" Logan looked him in the eyes with a confused look. "That's probably not a good thing" Kendall frowned as if in deep thought. And as if shrugging it off shock his head "but it is what it is and you Logan Phillip Mitchell are not to see Dak Zevon again or he will pay for your mistake. Then it really will all be your fault" Kendall loved mind games and seeing the look spread across Logan's face reminded him why. He watched as a few more tears fell down Logan's face before his expression dropped and changed to a resigned look. Kendall smiled knowing he had won the battle. Logan had an inward argument with himself. If he didn't stand up to Kendall now he never would and he didn't want to lose Dak out of his life, on the other hand he didn't want to see what would happen when he said no to Kendall. And especially to Dak. Plus he couldn't help the emotions that he felt when Kendall told him that he had fallen for him or the fact that whenever he touched him even now it felt like his skin was on fire.

"Are we clear gorgeous?" he said softy searching Logan's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kendall knew that Logan was torn; he could see it on his features. Logan found those green orbs he was slowly starting to get addicted too and gave him a pleading look. Logan's brown eyes were glistening still with fresh tears threatening to fall and Kendall felt his body relax at the sight.

"Please don't make me choose between you two Kendall, he's my best friend and he's done nothing wrong" Logan was begging by this point. He made a confused face when the blonde laughed out loud.

"It's not a choice Logan, you should know that by now" He was still laughing as if it had really tickled him and it annoyed Logan. He felt his fists clench and his blood boil.

"What gives you the right to act this way and just take what you want from people whether they like it by not?" He said in a raised voice while frowning. Kendall still smiled and raised an eyebrow at the feisty brunette.

"Because I am Kendall Knight and I don't understand the word no when it comes from your mouth" He was almost joking trying to push Logan, get him more wound up. And it worked. Logan got in his face and spat the words out "Well I Logan Phillip Mitchell am saying NO" He was now fuming, he couldn't seem to control his anger and shouted the last word in Kendall's face. He was sick of being hurt, pushed around and controlled and most of all he was sick of Dak being hurt. They held eye contact Kendall was still smirking and it annoyed Logan even more if possible why wasn't he arguing back or getting angry like he was.

"Are you sure you want to see what's down this path Logie?" Kendall questioned even though he was wearing that beautiful bright smile the words were laced with threat and danger. Logan found himself wondering how the blonde could force so many different emotions from him. He didn't understand anything the leader done and it confused him. He didn't like the way he forced him to do things and hurt him and the people around him and that annoyed him. He hated the fact that when he was around Logan felt a want and need to please him and that angered him. But the worst thing was that even now as he hated the blonde he still couldn't take his eyes from his. And ever fibre in him was screaming out to touch this violent man. He wanted him even now. But he had to be strong Kendall was just trying to intimidate him.

"You wont stop me seeing my friends Kendall" He clarified sounding a lot more confident than he felt inside. And still Kendall just smiled down at him. He leaned in and softly planted kisses down his cheek causing Logan to gasp and straighten up against the wall before Kendall pushed his body closer against him and licked softly across his bottom lip. Heat rose in Logan's body as a moan escaped his lips. "Stop Kendall… y-you can't just…" the words were lost when he felt Kendall's hands hook on the top of his towel and rip it from him roughly before he had taken in what he was doing the material was already pooled at his feet on the floor. Kendall looked down Logan's body slowly. It was taking all of his self control to keep his movements precise and not just throw Logan on bed and show him again who made the decisions here. Instead he ran his fingers slowly and softly over the sensitive skin on his hip bone and traced the KK there. Logan bit his lip at the slight pain and looked down to watch his fingers. Kendall rested their foreheads together still not moving his gaze from his own fingers. He had never been so happy with something he had done in all his life than he was with this scar. It was like a piece of art and he vowed to himself that he would never be in a position to not be able to see it when ever he wanted.

Logan felt so exposed and vulnerable naked under Kendall's intense gaze. He didn't know whether to kiss the blonde or run. Finally Kendall spoke breaking the sexual tension.

"I didn't want to play it like this Logan" He almost sounded pained "But just like this scar, I'm not going anywhere" He looked up causing Logan to as well and they caught eye contact. Kendall leaned forward and kissed his head softly "I hope you're ready to see just what Kendall Knight can do baby" he whispered into his forehead before pulling away and walking out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Logan let himself slid down the wall to the floor and starred into space. Kendall would get bored wouldn't he? He wouldn't work this hard for sex. Not Kendall he could have anyone he clicked his fingers at so there was no way that he was going to waste his time trying to convince Logan, right? Logan thought to himself.

"AAAHHHH" He shouted in frustration as he slammed his head into his hands.

"Why are you fucking with my head Kendall?" he said aloud but to himself. Just then he heard his phone go off on the bed and remembered Dak. He jumped up grabbing the towel, wrapping it around his waist again before diving for his phone. The message was not from Dak but Kendall. Logan sighed as he opened it and read it.

**Don't worry gorgeous it won't be long until I'm slamming my dick into your ass making you scream out who you belong to. Your sexy when your weak baby and trust me when I say that's what I'll make you x **

Logan didn't know how to take that it sounded sinister but it sent heat flooding to his cock making it twitch. He forced himself not to over think it right now. He didn't think his brain could take much more. He threw his phone on the bed and got dressed, rushing to Dak's.

***Time skip***

Logan pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, before the rest of the hockey team came in cheering. They had just won a game against a team they had not beaten the last 8 times they played them and they were all on a high. Logan was especially happy because he had won man of the match. Dak cam over and sat next to Logan on the bench messing Logan's hair up. Logan moaned loud playfully and lightly punched the bigger boy in the stomach. They all showered and changed while talking about the game. Logan threw on his faded jeans, black high tops, white t-shirt and black sweater vest.

As they were getting changed Dak couldn't help but watch Logan from the corner of his eyes. Who wouldn't he was stunning. He had been working out a lot more in the last few weeks and it was noticeable. He was so much more toned and defined. He had never been more happy than he had in the last month. Kendall was nowhere to be seen or heard from and he had Logan to himself. Logan had spoken a lot about Kendall for the first few weeks worried about the affects of him standing up to him but as time went on he stopped. It appeared that the blonde was all talk and although it surprise Dak considering what he had done to both him and Logan he decided that he shouldn't dwell on the fact. He had been spending so much time with the brunette and had been flirting like crazy but Logan seemed to be in a world of his own and didn't notice his attention. He would have to step his game up.

"We should totally go out and celebrate guy" Tony shouted and everyone erupted into cheers and talk. They all agreed to go for a meal at a fancy restaurant and then to a bar afterwards. Logan was happy about getting out it had been a month since his encounter with Kendall and finding Dak curled up in the corner at his house. That night he had taken Dak to the hospital for the second time and afterwards told him everything about what had happened between him and the blonde. He was even honest about how he felt and that he still wanted the leader. Dak was fuming when he found out about the brand and it had taken a long time to calm him down and convince him not to go looking for the blonde.

Since then everything had started going wrong. His parented started to argue a few days later. Carlos' mum had accused his farther of cheating finding a pair of underwear in the car that was not hers. Then a few weeks later a young blonde turned up claiming to be sleeping with him. Logan had had several conversations with his farther and he was adamant that he was not sleeping with his girl and had not even seen her before. Logan didn't know what to believe but his farther was staying at a hotel while they tried to work through it. To say that things were tense at home was an understatement. Carlos had been out nearly all the time saying that there was a lot going on in the gang at the moment and Kendall had been working them all hard. Carlos had expressed his happiness in the fact that Kendall hadn't seen Logan in a while to him. But he was so lonely at home and always felt unwelcome recently.

His grades where slipping in maths and science and he didn't understand why. He was working harder than ever and seemed to be doing as well as ever but for some reason when ever he got his grades back they were lower than he expected. And the teachers were acting really off with him and avoiding his questions. And as much as he hated to admit it he missed Kendall. He had not even heard from him in a whole month. He knew that the blonde would get bored with him and it was just a faze the leader was going through. And he was also glad that the blonde had not followed through on his threats but call him crazy because he still wanted him to want him. He felt so lost recently and his head was all over the place. He was losing his temper more and snapping at people and felt like his life was falling apart. And he couldn't understand or control it.

The only things he had now were hockey and Dak. Him and Dak had been getting on really well and Logan was grateful to him for everything he had done and being there for him. They had been spending more time together and Logan knew it was good for him. Dak was good for him.

They had eaten at a nice Italian. All laughing and joking and teasing each other. Logan had actually forgotten about everything for a while and was starting to relax for the first time in ages. Dak had sat next to him and was constantly making him laugh and play fighting with him keeping him entertained. When they had all finished they walked round the corner to a bar. It had good music on and pool tables so they decided to stay.

Logan was starting to get tipsy and the game he was playing with Dak was going down hill. He was getting beat pretty bad and Dak would never let him live this down he knew it.

"Your go Logan dude" Dak sang to him in a high pitched voice. Logan laughed and attempted the shot. And missed. He moaned out loud.

"Logan you got no game today man" Logan gave him a glare. Dak laughed and walked over to him.

"Let me help you as I'm such a pro and I feel bad beating you this bad" He was teasing but Logan still continued to send him daggers. Dak came behind Logan grabbing his pool cue with one hand so they were both holding it and placing the other one on his hip. Dak felt his heartbeat speed up at the contact but noticed that Logan's body language didn't change. He wondered what that meant. He softly pushed Logan down so they were both leaning over the pool table with Dak leaning against his back so he could look down the cue and help him aim.

"See you need to lean lower so you can see the angle" Dak continued as he lined the cue up for Logan. It suddenly dawned on Logan what Dak was doing and he panicked. Pushing him up, he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know how to play, I'm just bad at it" he joked. Dak missed the contact already but as he saw the blush appear on Logan's cheeks he inwardly smiled.

They had finished the game and were shaking hands when their coach came over.

"Hey coach I thought you were going to follow us to the meal?" Dak questioned.

He had had to file some paper work but said it would only take 10 minutes and would meet them at the restaurant that had been 2 hours ago. Dak took in his appearance his clothes were creased and looked like he had been lying down with them on for ages, his face was serious and sad at the same time and he was limping slightly.

"Wow you okay coach you don't look so good" Dak added when he didn't say anything.

"Yes yes I'm fine I need a quick word with Logan" Logan nodded confused by his tense tone.

Logan followed him to the corner of the pub where it was a little less busy and sat down with him at a small table.

"What's up coach?" he asked in a friendly manner. The coach's expression almost looked pained at his word before it changed to blank and showed no emotion.

"Look Logan there is no way to say this and I know the timing sucks but I'm dropping you from the hockey team as of right now" Logan body went limp and his face dropped.

"What. W-why I'm fitter and playing better than ever. Look at today's game" His tone was angry he tried to tell himself to calm down but he could no longer control it.

"Logan I just don't think it works you don't belong with this team and besides your grades are slipping and school work is more important. I'm sorry Logan. You can return your uniform tomorrow" and with that he was gone.

Logan starred after him in shock feeling the tension in his body rise to boiling point. Things had been getting worse and worse and that was just the nail in the coffin. Before he had time to think Dak was at his side

"Logan what is it?" He questioned as he rested his hand gently on his shoulder. Logan looked at his hand and then back at Dak with no expression on his face which made Dak frown.

"He's dropped me from the team" he said in a flat tone

Dak's eyes went wide with shock "Oh my god, why you played amazing today" Dak said as if questioning it himself and Logan snapped "Don't you think I know that Dak, I WAS THERE" He shouted the last part and Dak moved back in response frowning even more. Suddenly as if a light had shown on him Logan noticed Kendall sitting a few tables back on his own. He was starring at Logan with a smirk before he looked down to something on his lap that Logan couldn't see through the table and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out ignoring Dak's concerned gaze and read the message from Kendall.

**Shame you looked fucking hot in a hockey uniform **** x**

Logan slammed the phone down on the table roughly running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes. He knew Kendall must have heard and was just trying to get a reaction out of him. It was the first time he had laid eyes on Kendall since that night and my good if possible he was even sexier. And that only added to Logan's mood of annoyance. His phone vibrated again and he sighed before picking it up and reading it.

**Is someone having a bad day? x**

Logan laughed out loud and sent back

**Yes and your only adding to it so leave me along**

"Logan, do you want to talk about it?" Dak finally broke the silence. Logan just looked at him and shook his head. Dak didn't know what to say or do so he let his emotions take over and done the only thing he thought would comfort him and he pressed his lips to Logan's softly and pulled back searching his face. Logan was frowning. He was annoyed by the softness of Dak's touch he knew it was stupid but the mood he was in he didn't care he felt like he had so much tension in his body he needed to release and all the kiss done was ignite it.

"What the fuck was that Dak" he nearly yelling but held it in. Dak looked shocked and hurt.

"I was trying to help" he whispered.

"Well it didn't it's not what I need right now and I don't want to talk about it I want to scream and shout about it" He was raising his voice now and people were starting to stare. He looked to Kendall who was laughing and that wound him up more.

"I'm sorry Logan I'll give you a second" Dak said before getting up and walking behind him not seeing Kendall. Logan threw himself back against the back of the chair and crossed his arms across his chest. Trying to steady his breathing. His phone vibrated and he looked up at Kendall with raised eye brows before grabbing his phone and opening the text.

**I can help relieve that tension you know, just tell me how you want it x**

Logan laughed and slammed the phone down. He shook his head and looked at Kendall. He was starring at him with an intense gaze now not smirking. Logan couldn't help but remember the feeling of thinking about nothing else but Kendall when they were intimate and feeling like nothing else existed. And he needed that escape. Letting his mood consume him he picked up his phone and sent the text.

**Hard and rough. Make me forget Kendall**

He saw Kendall smirk and type back. His phone went off again and he didn't waist a second reading it.

**Anything for you Logie x**

His heart race pounded instantly and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of what he was about to do. He caught Kendall's gaze for a second before the blonde got up and walked towards him with a smirk but instead of stopping he walked past him into the back rooms of the pub. Logan looked around before following getting up and following him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Kendall walked out to the back of the bar he nodded to the owner who was serving a drink. The black haired man nodded back in understanding. He had been waiting for this night for a month. He could barely believe he had waited this long. He had been following him quite a lot and when he wasn't someone else was and reporting back to him. He wanted to know what he was doing and who he was with. Logan had taken over his thoughts as well as his life. He found himself having to work extra hard to concentrate on his gang activity but he had succeeded. And he had been losing his temper a lot more in the last month getting frustrated with not being able to have the one thing he wanted. There had been a couple of occasions when dealing with scum bags that he had lost it and gone to far causing James and Carlos more work of having to cover it up after. He knew he could have forced the brunette if he had wanted to but he had a sick need to break him down and make him beg for him. And god was he going to make him beg. He wanted him to want him.

He had even found himself breaking into his house and watched him sleep on one occasion. He remembered how peaceful he looked and how much he had the urge to drag him from his slumber and ruin that peace. He had been slowly but surely taking everything good away from Logan's life to show Logan that he literally had nothing without him. When he saw Logan's face after his coach has told him he was dropped, he got a sick satisfaction knowing he had won. He had noticed the boy get progressively more wound up and defensive over the last few weeks and although it was what he was trying to achieve he didn't like it. It wasn't Logan. And although he wanted to bring Logan to him knees he didn't want to change a think about him.

Logan looked around it was getting late and the team were getting drunk and had crowded outside in the bars heated garden and were laughing. He could see Dak outside with his back to the window and he saw his chance to disappear. He followed Kendall through to the back of the bar. He could feel his body tingling all over in anticipation. He wanted Kendall so much. He had forced himself to spoke talking about him because he knew it was getting on Dak's nerves but he had not left his thoughts for more than a minute at a time. His body felt tense he was moody and needed this badly he didn't even care about the consequences. He just wanted Kendall to make him forget.

He heard someone clear their throat loudly and turned in the direction of the noise. Kendall was standing at the top of the stairs leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Logan felt his length harden at the sight he was dressed in all black and god it suited his personality.

"So Dak couldn't do it for you?" Kendall questioned raising an eyebrow. Hiding the anger he felt at even mentioning his name. Logan shook his head slowly. The eye contact spoke a thousands words and they both felt the heat of each others gaze.

"But you can" Logan said knowing it was true. Kendall couldn't believe how happy it made him to hear that it was possibly the best single moment of his life. And it made the last torturous month worth every second. Kendall raised his hand and motioned his finger slowly to tell him to come closer. Logan looked at the door. This was a public bar he couldn't just walk upstairs could he? It was not part of the bar it was living space he assumed.

"Get that perfect little ass up here now Logan" Kendall said the words slowly and seductively. "Or I'll come and get you" He promised. Logan took one more look at the door before walking up the stairs Kendall turned and led the way to the end of a small corridor and opened the door letting Logan pass into the room first. It was an office. There was a desk in the middle with paper work and another desk in the corner with a computer. There were random lit candles in the other corner in a tall holder which made Logan realise there was no actual light and that must be the only source as the room was dull. There were also two doors that lead onto a small balcony. Logan was taken from his thoughts when he heard the door shut he turned back to see Logan lock it with a large key that was in the door.

"You're not going anywhere now" He half joked as he took the key from the door and put it in his pocket.

"You know the last time we met" Kendall said as he walked slowly over to Logan cupping his cheek with his left hand and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. God he had missed those lips. "You hurt my feelings" as he said it he pulled a fake sad face. Logan almost laughed. He had feelings?

"Y-you hurt mine too" Logan replied softly searching his eyes for forgiveness he hadn't asked for. Kendall leaned in and softly kissed his cheek before whispering

"and I'm not sorry" Kendall being so close after so long had such an effect on his body that he didn't even care that he wasn't bothered about hurting him. "But you should be" he said as he pulled away and made eye contact again. The hand on his cheek tightened a bit. And Logan cracked under his gaze "I am" he said quickly.

Kendall smiled and stepped away from his dropping his arm and Logan instantly missed the contact.

"You disobeyed me Logie, I should punish you" Logan tensed slightly. What if he was really mad and this was all a ploy to get his revenge. He hadn't done anything as retaliation to Logan from their last meeting Logan thought to himself.

"Strip for me" Kendall suddenly said and smiled.

"w-what?" Logan asked a blush creeping up his cheeks. Kendall took a second to appreciate the effect he had on Logan before he stepped further back looking him up and down.

"You're wearing way too many clothes, so strip for me" Logan started to get fidgety and couldn't meet Kendall's eyes. There's my Logan Kendall thought to himself.

"Baby don't make me do it, I'm not in the mood to play nice" He frowned at Logan and almost growled telling Logan he would not wait any longer.

"Okay Okay" he said holding a hand out to show he was going to do it.

Logan used his feet to push his high tops off and bent over to take his socks off, kicking them both aside. He looked up at Kendall who was standing there, arms crossed with no expression on his face as he watched Logan intently. Logan could see that the blonde's chest was rising and falling harshly, telling Logan he was not as calm as he appeared to be. He unbuttoned the sweater top he was wearing and let it fall down his arms to the floor. He kept his eyes on the blonde the whole time not being able to tear himself away from his intense gaze. He grabbed the bottom of his white t-shirt and ripped it over his head quickly as if ripping a band aid off and met green eyes again. He noticed Kendall shift his weight a little as his eyes scanned down his chest. He undone the top of his jeans and let then fall to the floor using his feet to kick them off. He felt so exposed and out of control. He got embarrassed when he looked down to see where Kendall's gaze had landed. He was hard. He looked up wide eyed and Kendall chuckled thinking to himself that only this brunettes could look so fucking sexy but at the same time adorable.

Kendall had enough of not touching the boy and took two steps to be in front of him nearly knocking the boy back but grabbing his hips to steady him. Logan gasped as he felt Kendall wrap his hands around the top of his boxers and instead of pushing them down he slowly dropped to the floor with them. As he slowly came back up he placed one open mouthed kiss on the tip of Logan's dick.

"Kendall …" Logan gasped out at the teasing sensation that was over to quickly.

"Bend over the desk" Logan looked at him, His voice was deeper than normal and his body tense and it made Logan think that maybe he was mad.

In actual fact the blonde was just finding it a little harder than usual to control his own actions. Kendall was always in control of his emotions and his actions. But the brunette undone him. He was proud of himself for being this disciplined for this long but he had to prove his point. Getting annoyed now Kendall grabbed Logan by the hair at the back of his head and pulled him to the table pushing him down on to it hard causing a bang. Logan moaned out loud but said nothing as Kendall leaned over him placing his chest against his back and whispered in his ear.

"You will not move from this position until I tell you no matter what okay" Logan nodded in agreement hearing the unspoken threat in his tone.

Kendall pulled away and Logan rested his arms on the table either side of his head to get as comfortable as he could.

Kendall took his jacket off and threw it to the floor and then undid his belt and pulling it around his waist separating it from his jeans. "His is what happens when you say no Logan" He said before he folded the belt in half in his hand and whipped it in to Logan's ass as hard as he could. Logan screamed out and on instinct pushed himself up from the table. Only to be pushed back down harder "where you going Logan? I'm far from done playing with you" Kendall said calmly before smashing the belt into his ass again. "Fuck Kendall" Logan shouted as he felt the slicing pain shoot up his back side. It was such a Sharpe pain and it took his breath away on every strike.

"This is for letting Dak kiss you" he spat as he pulled his arm back and hit him again this time on the back of his legs. The skin felt more sensitive there and the pain was so much worse it felt like a burning sensation. Logan could feel tears swell in his eyes now breaking his resolve "Oh my god Kendall please stop it hurts so much I'm so sorry"

Kendall smirked to himself getting turned on by his words.

"This is for making me wait a whole month" he said before whipping him on the back of the knees. That one broke the skin and Logan almost screamed. "Kendall I'm begging you please stop" Logan let the tears fall to the desk and put his own hands in the back of his hair pulling at it in frustration. "You don't even know what begging is" Kendall spat "but you will" he promised. "Tell me your sorry" *SMACK* "I'm sorry Kendall, god I'm so sorry" he was sobbing "and what are you sorry for?" *SMACK*

"for saying no to you" he said the words so quickly Kendall almost didn't understand them "and?" Kendall questioned *smack*

"A-and for letting Dak kiss me, but Kendall I swear I didn't kiss back and I didn't want him to kiss me" what had Logan done by coming up here. He had let his lust get in the way of his safety again. This man was a monster he was stupid to think he had a softer side. Something changed in Kendall as he heard them words he knew it was true because he had seen Logan's reaction to the kiss. But hearing it from his lips done something to him that he couldn't explain. He threw the belt on the ground and pulled Logan up turning him to face him.

"I believe you" he said truthfully and saw Logan's body relax slightly. "I swear it won't happen again Kendall" Kendall searched his eyes and got lost in them. Getting annoyed at his own feelings he walked over to Logan's jeans and got his phone out striding back over to him and putting the phone in his hand.

"I want you to phone Dak. Tell him you have no feelings for him and think its better if you don't see him anymore" Logan let out a breath and looked down at the floor. He knew he had to do this. He took the phone and dialled Dak's number. As he put it to his ear he felt Kendall's hand wrap around his wrist and pull it away pressing the loud speaker button.

"Logan dude where are you? Are you okay?" Dak sounded frantic. Logan closed his eyes while trying to find the words.

"I'm okay Dak it's just…" Kendall put his hand under his chin lifting his head. They caught eyes and that was all Logan needed for encouragement.

"It's just when you kissed me tonight I felt nothing and I don't think I could ever. I'm sorry Dak I don't think we should see each other anymore. I don't want to lead you on. It's not fair." He made it sound as convincing as he could.

"But Log…" Kendall hung up the phone before Dak could finish and he threw the phone back on top of the pile of clothes. He looked back at Logan "Now where was i?" He questioned to him self looking up into nothing as if thinking before looking back and meeting brown eyes "oh yeah, making you forget"

He pushed Logan back onto the desk forcing his back against the wood so his legs were hanging off of it. Instead of removing his clothes he only undone his jeans and pushed them down enough for him to remove his cock from his pants. He knew Logan would feel more vulnerable if he was the only one naked and exposed. Keeping to his promise of making it rough and not being able to wait a second longer to posses what is rightfully his. He grabbed Logan's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at Logan's entrance before pushing in, in one fluid motion.

"Oh my god Kendall" Logan screamed out not bothering to even try and restrain himself. He felt pain shoot through his body at the rough movement and could have sworn he felt the blood already. His back rubbed against the wooden table against the whip marks causing him even more pain. He reached up fisting at Kendall's shirt needing more physical contact to comfort him.

Kendall bit his bottom lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. All the tension left his body in that second and there was just Logan and nothing else. It was the only feeling in the world that stopped his brain in its tracks. He felt at home and as he heard his own name escape Logan's lip and feel his hands fist at his shirt it hit him like a tonne of breaks.

"I'm in love with you" He said frowning looking into Logan's now wide eyes with a confused expression. Logan stopped breathing and he didn't feel the pain anymore. Before he had a chance to digest the information Kendall's lips were on his. When Kendall leant down it forced the legs on his shoulders down basically bending Logan in half. Logan gasped into the kiss as he felt the muscles in his legs stretch and the cuts on his legs open more as the skin stretched. It only turned Kendall on more and he intensified the kiss.

Kendall pulled back so that only the tip of his cock was inside of Logan and he pulled away from the kiss. He ran his hand over Logan cheek and starred into his eyes. Logan felt his stomach flip over as Kendall thrust forward so hard it forced his body to slide further onto the desk. The position allowed Kendall to bury himself fully in Logan. It was so deep it almost felt uncomfortable. Logan threw his head back against the table

"Kendall… fuck… more… please" he sounded so out of breath. Kendall pulled back and pushed back in at the angle he knew would hit that spot.

"ngh… " Kendall loved hearing Logan it turned him on so much he was surprised he had not cum yet. "Hit there again" Logan moaned. Kendall gave him a warning look

"That sounded like an order" Kendall said lazily

Logan felt like his body was going to explode too much pain and too much pleasure. He couldn't handle it. He could think of nothing but the feeling of the blonde inside him and it felt great. The gang leader had succeeded in making him forget that was for sure. He was addicted to his feeling and never wanted to be without it.

"I'm sorry. I need this… I-I need you Kendall, please…" the words were lost as Kendall snapped forward again harder than before and again and again. There was no was in hell Kendall could deny Logan anything that he was willing to give.

"God Logan I'm never letting you out of my sight again" he whispered as he thrust even harder and faster.

Logan was completely gone now not a coherent thought in his mind as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Kendall pulled back slightly grabbing both of Logan's wrists and with one hand pinned them to the table above his head. He felt Kendall slow his thrusts and lean over the desk forcing himself deeper still causing Logan to gasp. Kendall had got a candle from the holder and was blowing it out. Logan watched with a questioning look as Kendall tipped the candle dripping a small amount of hot red wax onto Logan's chest. It scolded his skin and Logan gasped out in pain but he had no time to dwell on it because Kendall thrust forward and hit his prostate. His body switched from pain to pleasure so quickly it made his head spin. Kendall continued the same process over and over again until there was no wax left.

"Your so gorgeous Baby" he moaned out as he felt his orgasm near "Who do you belong to?" his thrusts were becoming erratic now and Logan was a mess beneath him

"I belong to you Kendall" Logan gasped out. "Louder" Kendall demanded

"You own me" he shouted "scream it Logan" as shouted as he gave the hardest thrust of all

"I belong to Kendall Knight" He screamed out as he arched his back up. Kendall quickly pulled out and came all over Logan's still hard cock and balls. Logan felt the hot thick liquid on his skin and moaned. It sounded so erotic to Kendall and he grabbed Logan's length and started to pump him fast and hard using his cum as a lubricant.

"Oh my god" Logan gasped out as Kendall lent down planting kisses down his neck

"You like that baby?" he questioned smiling in between kisses

"Fuck yes" Logan gasped before he came all over Kendall's hand and his own stomach. Kendall watched in shock as Logan pulled a hand free and reached down. He grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled it up to his mouth. The blonde's mouth fell open when Logan starred into his eyes as he ran his tongue over Kendall's hand licking both of their cum into his mouth and swallowing it. It made the blonde go week at the knees.

"That was the most erotic thing I have ever fucking seen" Kendall said seriously as he leant down and licked a bit himself before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes and rested his fore head to Logan's

"Logan…" He pulled back to see Logan smiling up at him in utter bliss and his heart sunk.

"Logan Carlos has been working for a rival gang and feeding back information" Logan looked shocked and forced himself up onto his elbows. Forcing Kendall to stand he hated himself for ruining the moment.

"Okay… so what does this mean?" Logan asked.

Kendall gripped Logan's hand tighter "Logie, I have to deal with him. He can't get away with it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He looked into his eyes searching. Logan's body went numb and he couldn't breathe…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Logan sprung up from the desk pushing Kendall away. Kendall let him giving him the space he knew he needed. Logan snatched some tissue out of the holder on the desk and cleaned himself up. He got dressed in silence feeling the blonde's intense gaze never leaving him. So many things were going through his head, this was all he needed right now. Just another thing to add to the list of shit going on in his life. Kendall just watched in silence as Logan got dressed. He decided Logan putting clothes on was not something he liked at all and had to fight back the urge to stop him. Was it strange that he wanted him again already? He knew Logan was going to be pissed. He himself was pissed Carlos was as close to a mate as the blonde allowed. And this was the reason why he never let himself form bonds because people always betrayed him. James had found out Carlos had been feeding a rival gang information when he was dating that slut whose brother had a problem. But Kendall didn't believe it at first and had to do some investigating himself but had unfortunately found it was true.

He had wanted to confront the Latino straight away but he knew that killing Logan's brother would not go down well with him and set his plan back. So he chose to come clean to the brunette first knowing it wouldn't change what had to happen. Carlos had betrayed him in the worst kind of way and he would be laughed at if he done nothing about it. He had to make a point it was the only way to stop these things happening. He couldn't believe that Carlos was stupid enough to think he could get away with it especially because he knew first hand what had happened to people before him that had tried the same thing. If there was one thing he had learnt the hard way it was that everyone had their price. He didn't hate it in people in fact he benefitted a lot from that trait in people when he wasn't in the mood for bloodshed. Which granted wasn't a lot.

"I can't believe this" Logan whispered chuckling in disbelief. Kendall met his eyes and saw how distant they were and didn't like it.

"You should get used to it because it's not going to change" he said honestly.

Logan glared at him.

"I don't understand you at all" Logan said shaking his head and Kendall chuckled.

"Nobody does, but isn't that what draws you in?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"How can you joke right now? Do you have no remorse?" Logan shouted.

Kendall stepped closer and Logan had to force his body to stay were it was and not step back like his senses were telling him to.

"Feeling brave raising your voice to me Logan" He warned seriously. Logan gulped and Kendall smirked.

"Or not so brave" he added.

"Carlos wouldn't do that" Logan said quickly. Kendall sighed.

"I've been there Logan. I didn't believe it either. But I've seen it first hand" Logan let out a breath and had a pained look on his face. Even though he wanted to argue he knew that Kendall was smarter than he let people believe. He would have made sure himself.

"Please don't hurt him Kendall for me" Logan pleaded trying his luck.

"I'm sorry Logan I have to. I don't have a choice… actually that's a lie, I do and I'm still doing it" he said it almost sarcastically and it annoyed Logan. He could feel the tears threatening to fall but refused to let them. He raised his hands and laced them through his hair pulling at it and letting out a frustrated moan.

"FUCK" he shouted as he began pacing the room he turned to look at Kendall who was leaning against the wall as calm as if nothing was happening.

"This is all so fucked up, I can't handle this" he was talking to himself out loud still pacing.

"Logie calm down" Kendall said softly and it made the brunettes blood boil.

"Don't call me that you have no right to" he screamed holding an arm out.

"Like I said calm the fuck down LOGIE" His voice was sinister now clearly losing patients and he put extra emphasis on calling him Logie.

"Calm down, calm down do you have any idea how much you are fucking with my head Kendall and my life"

"You have no idea" Kendall said to himself with a smirk.

"What?" Logan snapped. Kendall let out a loud sigh annoyed now he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the door. He got the key from his pocket.

"You said you were in love with me" Logan shouted now desperately trying to keep him here. He knew if he was here he wasn't finding Carlos.

Kendall stopped dead. He turned towards Logan who was now on the brink of tears.

"I did and I meant it" he said simply. Logan frowned.

"And that means nothing to you or do you just throw that word around with everyone you get in bed" He was yelling again.

"I told you before Logan don't mistake this for weakness. Just because I am in love with you does not mean that I will change. This is me Logan. This will always be me. I'm not some project, you can't fix me" Kendall shouted back. He frowned at the brunette's expression. He looked confused. He could feel his body temperature rising and the control leaving his body. No one pushed him to the limit like Logan managed to even when he wasn't around. He scared himself when he was like this because he wasn't used to it. He felt his blood flowing through his veins and his heart beat speed up.

Logan was shocked. Kendall had revealed more to him about himself in the last 20 seconds than he ever had to him.

"You think I'm trying to change you? I'm flattered you think I could even try. You're the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life Kendall nothing happens that you don't want to happen. And you're a control freak" Logan let it all out. It was a full blown argument now and they were both standing, body tensed fists clenched starring at each other with frowned faces.

"God you drive me fucking insane Logan do you know that? You're the only person that makes me lose control of my emotions like this and I'm warning you now you better stop pushing me cause everything you have seen me do has been me under control" he stepped closer glaring at Logan "So imagine Kendall Knight uncontrolled" he added challenging him "Carlos knew what he was doing and I'll rip him to pieces for it and that's the end of it. You have no control over this Logan and you know it" Logan gasped and stepped back as if he had been hit in the face.

"You're a monster" he spat out.

"And you're the person that brings it out in me the most" Kendall shouted getting in his face daring him to push him over the edge.

They glared into each others eyes both breathing heavily until suddenly the door handle started to move. They both looked at the door. Kendall groaned before grabbing Logan by the wrist harder than was necessary and dragging him to the door.

"Kendall let go I'm not going anywhere with you" Logan hissed trying to pull his grip off of him with his other hand. Kendall stopped abruptly and spun around he grabbed Logan by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Logan coughed as he tried to get air in to his lungs but Kendall just tightened his grip. He started hitting Kendall where ever he could and tried to shout out but it was hard to make a sound when he couldn't even breathe. He started to see black spots and felt energy leave his body. When Kendall loosened the grip enough to let him take a breath, he in hailed deeply while still coughing he could taste a coopery taste at the back of his throat. Kendall was just glaring at him.

"What's that you said baby?" Kendall questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Logan coughed out giving in. Kendall smirked and leaned into his face he placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips. It sent a wave of heat through Logan's body and he hated himself for it.

"That's what I thought" Kendall spat out and grabbed him by the wrist again pulling him to the door. He unlocked it and dragged Logan out.

The guy that was behind the bar was leaning against the wall the other side.

"Sorry Kendall but I've…" Kendall held up a hand silencing him and just carried on down the hall. He took Logan out of the back exist where his limo was waiting he all but pushed Logan into it and got in himself. Logan sat on a different seat than Kendall and crossed his arms over his chest refusing to meet his eyes. He felt a little childish but he didn't really care. He was so angry and confused. He wished he knew how to stop what he knew was going to happen. He couldn't lose Carlos he had to talk to him there must be an explanation. Maybe Kendall had made a mistake. He knew it was unlikely but he had to make sure.

Kendall had told him that he was in love with him and he didn't know how he felt about that. He had come to rely on the blonde and he found that his life was not the same without him. It had all but fallen down bit by bit and he could also admit he was bored when he hadn't been around. Kendall took his mind off things, made him feel better, and made him feel alive. He loved the pleasure and pain he got from the blonde but not the emotion pain like Dak and Carlos. But did he love the leader? How could he? How could he love someone who hurt him as much as he hurt Logan or the people around him? Like Kendall had said himself he wasn't going to change him. But Logan didn't even think he wanted to change him.

Logan looked at Kendall through the corner of his eye they had not spoken at all yet and he wasn't sure where they were going. Kendall's body was so tense he could see it. He could see his cheeks flushed red in anger and he was frantically tapping his foot up and down on the limo floor. The car finally stopped and Kendall grabbed Logan again pulling him from the car and into the building. It was a block of luxury apartments Logan assumed it was Kendall's place. He sighed slightly relieved at the fact they were not going for Carlos. Once in side the apartment Kendall slammed the door and locked it finally letting go of his hold on him. Logan rubbed his wrist while turning and taking in the apartment. It was open plan so the kitchen and living area were combined and it was all leather and wooden interior and was quite a welcoming place. It didn't suit the blonde that was for sure.

Kendall walked over to the fridge ripping his jacket off on the way and throwing it on the kitchen side. He took two bottles out of the fridge ripping the tops off one at a time with his teeth and spitting them onto the floor he slammed the fridge shut making Logan jump a little. He walked over to Logan and handed him the beer. Logan took it not meeting his gaze and took a big gulp. Kendall threw himself down on the couch, stretching his arms on the back of the sofa and took a sip of his beer.

"You can sit down" He said in a clearly still annoyed voice.

Logan swallowed and walked over and sat down on the sofa directly opposite. They starred at each other neither of them breaking the gaze. Logan noticed Kendall's body relax slightly and it made him realise that he did have some control over the blonde. After all Kendall had chased him this far and thought he was in love with him surely that held something over his emotions even if the blonde wasn't willing to admit it to himself. Even though he was not as violent or strong as the leader he still had something he knew Kendall wanted. Him. That had to count for something right? He at least had to try. He put a false confidence on and took a deep breath.

"Is someone having a bad day?" He asked not changing the expression on his face. He took a sip of his drink without taking his eyes away from the blonde. The blonde shot him a questioning look like he knew he was up to something.

"Yes and your only adding to it" Kendall replied wanting to see where Logan was going with this.

"I can help relieve that tension you know" Logan said smirking even though inside he was trembling he was sure he was not good at being seductive. Kendall smiled but wiped it off his face straight away not wanting to give himself away. He found it hard to keep his composure when it came to Logan.

"Oh really and what do you suggest?" Kendall asked taking another sip of his beer.

He almost spat it out when he saw the brunette slowly run his hand down his own chest to his crotch. Logan palmed himself through his jeans and let a soft moan escape his lips as he closed his eyes and threw his head back on the sofa as he continued to move his hand. Kendall's mouth went dry and he felt his own erection strain against his jeans. Logan had now run his hand back up over the top of his jeans and moved it back down under them.

"Kendall…" He gasped as his hand came in contact with his length. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump his hand up and down slowly. It felt so good and knowing Kendall was watching him only turned him on more. He knew what he had to do but he also knew he would enjoy it. He would make Kendall loss his mind and show him just how much control he had over him.

Kendall licked his lips unintentionally as he watched Logan pleasure himself. Every time he thought he saw the brunette at his most seductive he was proven wrong.

"My innocent Logie" Kendall said in a mock shocked voice. Logan looked up and gazed into his green eyes.

"Why don't you give up some of that control Baby and let me show you a side of me no one has ever seen" he continued to palm himself and held eye contact hoping he sounded confident knowing he had to get this right "Just for you Kendall, I wanna show you just what I'd do for you" he added.

Kendall could not believe what he was hearing. He knew it must be some kind of plan the brunette had come up with but he could only distract him for so long. And there was no way he could say no to Logan when he was palming himself and looking so fucking sexy. All Logan was doing was delaying the inevitable. He heard Logan moan

"Kendall I want to make you scream my name" At those words Kendall lost it he stood and walked over to stand in front of Logan looking down on him.

"I'd love to see you try" He teased his heart rate speeding up and blood flowing faster through his veins.

**Wow dominant Logan scene coming up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guy's so sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 15**

Logan looked away from Kendall for a split second wondering if he had started something he could not actually follow through on and if it would even help. How could he even attempt to control Kendall Knight? The man was the most mentally unstable person he had ever met. And what if he done something the blonde leader didn't like and angered him. He looked back at Kendall who was looming over him with a smirk on his face and a raised eye brow, challenging him. When he looked into those green eyes he found the resolve leaving his body and him actually wanting to please the taller boy. There was something about him, he felt like he needed Kendall. He already knew what his life was like without him and he didn't want to go back there again. And to keep Kendall from killing Carlos he had to try and sway him. So he again took a deep breath and forced the false confidence he was sure the blonde could see through.

Logan smiled up at Kendall sweetly.

"So you're actually willing to release some of your control?" He asked hopefully. Kendall looked off into nothing as if thinking before turning his gaze back to Logan slowly with a serious expression.

"And what would that involve Mr. Mitchell?" he asked playfully. Logan blushed at being called Mr. Mitchell it sounded very good to him coming from Kendall. He had not actually thought this through properly and so replied on impulse

"Tying you up?" He smiled again as he said this and Kendall's stomach flipped over at how gorgeous the boy below him was. He almost felt honoured to have the Logan in his living room.

"And you think that me being tied up will take away the control I have over you Logan?" He questioned. He had a point and the look on Logan's face told him that Logan knew it too. Kendall found himself wanting to see where this led and was happy to make Logan believe he had some control in order to experience this side of the brunette.

Kendall knew that Logan was trying to gain some control to help Carlos, He was so much more intelligent when it came to people than anyone gave him credit for. Logan would think he was forcing Kendall to reconsider his actions when really he was the one managing to turn this sexily innocent brunette into a slut for him. He almost felt sorry for Logan, manipulating him this way. Almost. The fact that Logan managed to change his mood in a matter of minutes from wanting to rip the world to pieces to thinking of nothing but being inside of Logan did not go unnoticed, but he choose to push that to the back of his mind.

"Maybe not but I'm willing to find out the hard way" Logan replied there was a seriously sexual undertone to that statement in his voice and it made Kendall's cock twitch.

"Okay I'll let you tie me up Logie" Kendall finally agreed and Logan felt his heat rate speed up. He in hailed and stood up holding Kendall's gaze. Without a word Kendall turned away and began walking to the bedroom. Logan followed after forcing his legs to move. When they got into his room Kendall stepped aside letting Logan pass as he slammed the door with his foot. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he walked over to Logan who was looking around the room. His eyes focused on the Black satin bedding that looked like it would feel amazing against your skin. He turned his focus to Kendall who was standing behind him with his arms crossed starring at him with an expression he could not place.

Logan walked over to Kendall and leaned up placing a soft lingering kiss on his lips. While he pulled away he took the blondes bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down hard. Kendall growled at the contrast between to soft kiss and the pain before dropped his arms from his chest not being able to hold back from grapping the smaller boy. Before he could wrap his arms around Logan, he had already stepped back with a smirk. Kendall restrained himself from stepping forward and forcing the boy back remembering he was meant to not be in control. Logan then smiled sensing Kendall's thoughts.

"Wow I'm impressed" Logan said causing Kendall to smirk.

"Wow, I don't hear myself screaming your name" Kendall replied. Logan stepped forward and while keeping eye contact removed Kendall's belt. He threw it on the bed before softly running his hands along the waist line of Kendall's trousers and hooking his fingers underneath them. He pulled slightly forcing the blonde to take a step forward and as their bodies rubbed against each other on instinct Kendall leant down to kiss Logan wanting to taste his lips. Logan let Kendall get so close that their lips were touching and he opened his mouth slightly so Kendall could feel his breath in his mouth but before they made contact he stopping the kiss by ripping Kendall's top off and over his head. The movement was rough and it caused Kendall to send Logan a warning look.

Kendall was not liking this role reversal at all. He didn't like Logan stopping him from kissing or touching him. Logan was his and he would touch him when he wanted and he was having to use all of his will power not to throw him on the bed and tie him up himself and slam into him. Logan sent Kendall a cocky smirk before leaning into his ear and softly whispering

"You're hot when you're trying to be submissive Kendall" He knew he was pushing it but he was going to have fun with this. He knew it wouldn't happen again.

Kendall almost chuckled out loud, surprised at the chill that comment sent down his spine.

Logan then began placing open mouthed kisses down Kendall's neck. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips only for them to be roughly taken off

"You don't get to touch unless I say you can" Logan said between kisses causing Kendall to ball his fists up.

Logan continued his kisses down to Kendall's neck when he reached the collar bone he bit down harshly and began to suck. Kendall gasped out harshly as he felt a shot of pain but was quickly distracted when he felt Logan grab his cock over his jeans and begin to softly palm him. Kendall moved his hands to Logan again and let out a frustrated moan when they were slapped away. Logan pulled back from the blondes now marked skin and admired it before continuing his trail of hot kisses down his chest as he got to his left nipple he softly licked over the bud barely making contact and he felt Kendall's body shiver. While he continued to softly palm him through his jeans he took his nipple into his mouth, clamping his teeth down on it gently he swirled his tongue over it before gently pulling back and releasing it. He repeated this action as he brought his free hand up and pinched his other nipple and began playing with it as his mouth lavished attention on the other and he increased the pressure on Kendall's cock.

Kendall threw his head back a moan escaping his lips as he closed his eyes. He was balling his fists so hard that he could have sworn his nails had broken the skin on his hands. His senses well going wild and he could not remember the last time that he had to restrain himself like this. It felt amazing and even though he knew Logan was good in bed he was shocked at how good he was with his tongue and the pressure he was applying was perfect and driving him insane. He knew he would never let another guy experience this side of Logan.

Logan licked his way to the other nipple and swapped his hands around so he could show the other the same attention with his hand while not having to stop touching his cock. He then took his hands away and walked over to the bed, Kendall instantly missed the contact and went to take a step forward before Logan turned back around with the belt in his hand and a smirk on his face. He slowly walked behind Kendall's back and grabbed both of Kendall's hands pulling them behind his back. Kendall tensed not letting Logan move his hands together so Logan kissed in between Kendall's shoulder blades and whispered into his back

"Not backing out on me are you baby"

He felt Kendall relax and smiled kissing the skin again before putting Kendall's wrists together behind his back and wrapping the belt around them tightly doing it up.

Kendall had never once in his life felt not in control or vulnerable until this second. He knew that if he wanted to he could get out of the belt and he wouldn't even need to too protect himself if anything was to happen. But the fact that he had let Logan do it made him feel like he was being weak and giving in. The thought was lost as Logan came back around the front of him and rested his hands on Kendall's hips while he continued to kiss down Kendall's stomach. He swirled his tongue in his belly button and the sensation caused the blonde to snap his head forward and open his eyes to watch as Logan began undoing his jeans and slowly pushed them to the floor. He made eye contact as he dropped to his knees roughly.

"Is this how you like me Kendall, open mouthed and on my knees?" he said seductively before he grabbed the top of Kendall's boxers with his teeth and pulled them back before releasing them and letting them slap back against the skin. Logan saw Kendall bite his bottom lip and it made his heart race even more at the sexy site. He loved knowing he could get this reaction out of the leader. Hearing Logan talk to him like that made him lose any last coherent though in his mind.

"Fuck yes" he replied with a gasp as he felt Logan mouth his cock through his boxers. It wasn't close enough and he pushed his hips forward in a silent plea for more contact. Logan complied and removed Kendall's boxers. Kendall smiled to himself at the gesture knowing he was still in control of the boy without Logan even knowing it. Logan looked up and placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip before licking a line up his length from tip to base. He mouthed his way back down to the tip before reaching his hands around and grabbing Kendall's ass checks and pulling them apart slightly while taking him completely into his mouth

"Fuck Logan" Kendall gasped out as he threw his head back and thrust his hips forward forcing himself further down his throat. Logan gagged slightly forgetting how big Kendall was. He dug his nails into Kendall's ass as he began to bob his head up and down. Kendall pulled at the restraints of the belts wanting nothing more than to run his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan pulled off suddenly before looking up at Kendall. His chest was heaving and he looked out of breath and Logan smiled.

"Just think if your hands where not tied up right now you could be grabbing my hair and fucking my mouth" he smirked before taking just the tip into his mouth but pulling away just as quickly

"You could be controlling how fast…" he softly liked the tip "hard…" He grazed his teeth other the sensitive skin "and deep you were thrusting into my hot wet waiting mouth" Kendall had to stop himself from drooling at the words as he looked down at his innocent Logan talking dirty to him. Logan then quickly engulfed his length fully into his mouth and began forcing Kendall's dick so far into his mouth his nose was touching the skin just above his length he was rough and fast and made sure to increase the pressure of his nails on his ass checks he wanted to leave marks.

"L-Logan you need to stop or i-I'm gonna cum" Logan abruptly stopped and pulled off of Kendall. Kendall closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on but he was sure it would not be the last time he thought that about Logan. Logan stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed Kendall by the shoulders he turned them around and pushed Kendall roughly onto the bed. It was uncomfortable for Kendall with his hands behind his back and he had to crank his neck forward in order to see the brunette. He was lying so his feet were on the ground and his upper body was on the bed. He watched as Logan grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Kendall took in his chest, no matter how much he saw his boy he could not help but constantly check him out he truly was perfect looking to Kendall.

Logan watched as Kendall's eyes trailed down his body and he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Not being able to make eye contact with the blonde right now he looked down as he pushed his still undone trousers to the floor with his boxers in one swift movement. Kendall smirked as seeing the smaller boy was still rock hard and really wished he could take care of that for him. Logan then walked over to Kendall slowly deciding he wanted to try something. He grabbed a black bandana that was on the bed side table and put it over Kendall's eyes lifting his head slightly to tie it at the back. Logan was surprised that he let him do it but was defiantly not complaining. He then grabbed Kendall's ankles and rested them on his shoulders.

" Logan I do the fucking" he said with a smile

"Have you ever been the bottom Kendall?" Logan asked interestedly

"No and I wont be"

"I think I could make you want to try it" Logan said seductively as he grabbed Kendall's left foot with his right hand and took his big toe into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. Kendall gasped at the sensation and felt his body tense. It tickled but in an amazing way Logan continued to take each one of Kendall's toes into his mouth mimicking a blowjob with each one before he licked a line over the top of his foot and bit softly on his ankle. The feeling was amazing and the fact that Kendall could not see what he was doing only heightened the feeling. He continued to lick, kiss and softly bit all the way down his leg until he was forced to get on his knees again in front of the bed.

He placed Kendall's legs on his shoulders again so he was eye level to Kendall's cock and entrance. He licked a hot line over Kendall's balls and softly grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin causing Kendall's whole body to tense. Kendall could not even form words. He felt so exposed with the way he was tied up and his entrance was completely on display to Logan but he felt strangely okay with it. He trusted Logan and although he knew that this was not going to change Carlos's fate because Logan had no sway over him out of the bedroom he would deal with that after.

As he felt Logan's tongue slid lower and softly glide over his hole. He gasped and clenched his fists underneath him. He had never let anyone do this to him before but couldn't deny the thrill he felt. Logan ran his hands softly and slowly from Kendall's ankles down his thighs as he continued to softly lick at his hole. He loved the way Kendall's body was tensing and the sounds escaping him where different that usual. Softer some how. When Logan pushed his tongue against the sides and slightly entered him Kendall in hailed deeply and his whole body contracted.

"Oh my god Logan… I-I need more" Logan smiled as he started moving his tongue in and out of his hole making his body jolt every time. He moved a hand and started to pump Kendall as he pulled his mouth away and put his middle finger in his mouth coating it in saliva. He continued pumping Kendall faster hoping it would help with the pain he knew he would feel. Kendall felt Logan's wet finger circle his hole and he suddenly felt doubt.

He was Kendall Knight for fuck sake his would be nothing compared to the pain he had felt before in fights. Logan felt him tense and knew why.

"I said I would make you scream my name Kendall" As he said his name is thrust his middle finger into Kendall without warning. Kendall's back arched in pain

"Logan… fuck" he shouted and Logan smiled before he took Kendall's cock back into his mouth and began thrusting his finger in and out of him. He was so tight it almost hurt his finger but Logan loved the feeling of hearing and seeing Kendall like this.

"Oh my god" Kendall gasped out as he began to move his body to meet Logan's finger. Deeming him ready he pulled out slightly before adding a second finger and adjusting his angle to be sure to hit his prostate, at the same time he swallowed Kendall's cock making it hit the back of his throat.

A loud strangled moan escaped his lips as he felt the set of nerves being hit and the tip of his cock hitting Logan's hot wet throat. He felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs and the restraints were now driving him insane he wanted to touch his Logan right now. Logan pulled his mouth off wanting to see Kendall's face he smiled at the site before he started to move his fingers in and out picking up speed making sure to hit his sweet spot every time. Kendall's cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess and he was sexy as hell as Logan watched him lose control and become undone.

"I want you inside me Logan" Kendall gasped out and Logan stopped dead at hearing it.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked not wanting do something Kendall will hate him for after.

"FUCKING NOW LOGAN I swear to god if you don't fuck me this second I will tear everyone you know apart" Logan winced a bit at the threat but was more interested in the fact that he wanted him inside of him. He swallowed before standing up and placing Kendall's ankles back on his shoulders. He spat on his hand and covered his length as much as he could before placing the tip at his entrance. He looked down at Kendall who was biting his bottom lip tightly and in one swift movement he pushed into him. He was so tight Logan was surprised he didn't come then and there.

"LOGAN…" Kendall shouted before he felt Logan drop his head onto his chest. Kendall had never felt a pain and pleasure as intense as this at the same time and he loved it. He lost his control then and pulled as hard as he could at the belt it snapped and he surprised him self with his own strength. Logan gasped as Kendall brought his hands back around and ripped the blindfold off. They caught eye contact and everything else in the world melted for both of them. Kendall grabbed the back of Logan's neck and moaned "Move" before he pulled the brunette down and smashed their lips together. The kiss was hot, passionate and rough, teeth clashed together and Kendall tasted Logan's blood in his mouth. Logan pulled his hips back before snapping them forward again and they both moaned into each others mouths.

Kendall had never felt so hot in his life he could feel the heat radiating off of Logan and adding to his own. As Logan began to thrust harder and faster he finally hit Kendall's sweet spot. Kendall's body jerked and his back arched as he pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled Logan's neck placing hot kisses along his pulse point. Logan felt his climax approaching so he reached his hand down and began pumping Kendall's cock. Kendall bit down on Logan's shoulder so hard he broke the skin and blood began pouring out.

"ahh Kendall…" Logan moaned out at the pain as he continued to thrust as hard as he could, hitting that spot every time and pumping his cock.

"Cum for me Baby" Kendall whispered as he licked Logan's blood before throwing his head back. His orgasm came with a force he had never felt before and he released his thick cum all over Logan's hand and both of their stomachs.

"I'm so in love with you Logan" Kendall said on impulse and instantly regretted it.

Logan heard the words leave the blondes lips and felt his seed cover them both and it pushed him over the edge he came inside of Kendall and collapsed onto the blonde feeling all of his energy leaving him. They laid there for a few minutes controlling their breathing. Kendall running his hands through Logan's hair.

"Seems i like you making me scream your name" Kendall said with a smirk as he kissed the top of Logan's head and pushed them both up. Logan blushed as Kendall walked into the shower. He sat there for a few minutes waiting for Kendall to come out.

Logan had realised that he was falling in love with Kendall and it made him sad. He knew it couldn't end well and he knew that Kendall being in love with him was not safe for him or anyone else for that matter. It was so easy to let his emotions cloud his judgment and loss himself in the gorgeous leader. It was easy at times like today when they had done what they had to think past the fact that Kendall was a gang leader. He had hurt people, killed people. He had hurt his friends and himself and he would again. He felt no remorse and had a twisted way of thinking that this was all just a normal part of life. The next time Logan upset him he would be hurt he knew this. Kendall was not going to change and there were times like now that Logan wondered if he even really wanted him to. His head was so fucked up.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He smiled at Logan before getting dressed. Logan watched Kendall get dressed while plucking up the courage to bring Carlos up.

"Kendall?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes gorgeous" Kendall replied in a sweet voice and Logan blushed but quickly pushed it to the side.

"What's gonna happen with Carlos now?" he asked directly.

Kendall stopped and looked at Logan. He knew how the whole Carlos situation had to play out but looking at Logan now he almost didn't want it to. He sighed and walked over to Logan grabbing his chin and running his finger alone the bottom lip.

"Why don't you have a quick shower baby and we can talk about it when your cleaned up?" he questioned. Logan smiled softly and nodded getting up and walking to the shower he closed the door and let the warm water relax him for a second. As he got out he heard his phone go off in the bedroom. He wrapped the towel around him and came out. Kendall was not there and the door was shut he raised his eye brows in confusion before going over to his trousers and getting his phone out he had a message from Kendall. He opened it quickly not understanding why Kendall had text him when he was here

**I'm sorry baby x**

Logan's heart sunk when he began to piece it together in his head. He rushed over to the door only to realise that it had been locked from the outside. He moaned in frustration before returning to him phone and dialled Kendall.

As soon as Kendall answered the phone Logan shouted

"KENDALL COME BACK HERE NOW AND LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM"

"Speak to me like that again Logan I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth" Kendall said calmly. Logan was taken back by the comment but then remembered he was talking to gang leader Kendall now and not the Kendall from half an hour ago now.

"You can't lock me up like an animal Kendall" Logan tried to sound less angry

"I'll think you'll find I can and have" Kendall replied with no emotion.

"Please don't do this Kendall… I am begging you I will do anything, anything if you please just come back here and talk to me" Logan was pleading.

"Logan you knew this was going to happen eventually. Carlos needs to pay for what he has done so stop being a child about it"

"A CHILD. KENDALL IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT HIM YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN AND I MEAN IT" Logan screamed down the phone.

"We both know you are not in control of me seeing you Logan and I wont tell you again about speaking to me like that" Kendall said his words dripping with threat. Logan screamed out and threw his phone against the wall smashing it. He then realised there was a window. He had to get out of this room and save Carlos…


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the delay. Work is crazy at the moment. I'm half way through the next chapter and should be posted later today so two chapters in one day you lucky people. Remember when reading this chapter that Kendall is a gang leader and gang leaders I'm pretty sure don't show compassion. I also have not gone through my inbox yet so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy. xx**

**Chapter 16**

James sat opposite Kendall in the limo watching him with a strange look on his face. He had called the leader to inform him that Carlos was home so they could get this mess sorted now and get it over with. James had been dreading this, he couldn't believe Carlos had done this and that he could have been stupid enough to think he could get away with it. He knew that since Kendall had taken a liking to Logan, Carlos had not felt as loyal to the leader. He guessed that Kendall had been with Logan because he looked in deep thought and had not really talked to him at all since he got in the car. It made him wonder how attached he had become to Logan and how Logan would react after today. He took a gulp before getting the courage to break the tense silence.

"Is everything okay boss?" He asked softly but trying hard not to sound patronising. Kendall took his focus away from the view outside of the window and wondered how to answer that question.

At this moment in time he actually hated Logan. He had made him question his own actions and Kendall Knight did not do that. Ever. He knew he was in the right and he had to do this. Everything was ready and there was no going back now. But part of him wondered what this would do to the brunette. He shouldn't care. But he did. He was head over heals in love with the brunette, everything he done drove him insane. Some things in an amazing way and some like today in a very bad way that made him want to lash out at him. Carlos would be getting the brunt of his mood today. He looked back out the window and remembered what it felt like when Logan had entered him. He had never imagined he would want someone inside of him but he would not change it for the world. Obviously he preferred being the top and would show Logan the next time that he was the dominant one for a reason. He found that his cock twitched at the idea of having him again even though it had only been an hour since the last time. His passion for Logan was insatiable and he understood now that no matter how many times he had the gorgeous boy it would never be enough, no matter how close there were physically it would never be close enough for him. And he was sure it would destroy them both.

"Boss?" James added after he had waited what felt like forever for a reply.

"Why wouldn't I be James?" he said in a short, stressed tone of voice.

"W-well I guess all the stuff lately with Logan, it… w-well it may make this harder for you" He added hoping not to piss the leader off.

Kendall turned his attention to James raising an eye brow.

"It's the easiest thing in the world James. Violence is clear, understandable and gets the job done. It's the most natural thing" he said truthfully.

James nodded slowly and looked to the floor. He had worked with Kendall long enough to know that he worked differently to most people. Don't get him wrong he loved violence he chose to be in a gang for a reason. But he knew there was truth to Kendall's words. If you had seen the blonde fight you would understand. It truly was the most natural thing in the world to him and he seemed happy to do it. He had never known Kendall to regret anything he had done in the past even in the month he was without Logan and lost his temper a few times taking things a bit too far he had not seen any remorse.

As they pulled up to Logan's house James throw Kendall the mask they usually wore on such occasions. Kendall looked at.

"Is he alone?" Kendall asked.

"The parents are at a hotel for the night as it's their anniversary or some shit. But I don't know about Logan" He told the blonde knowing he would know where Logan was.

"Then he is alone" He threw the mask back at James earning a confused look.

"I want him to see my face" Kendall said simply and got out of the car. James sighed and followed leaving his mask as well.

Kendall walked up to the door with a feeling he could not describe. He rang the door bell and waited silently with James for the Latino to answer. Carlos was unaware that he knew the truth so he had the element of surprise. Carlos answered the door and his body froze he didn't understand why Kendall and James were here it must be business he thought to himself.

"Alright guys?" he questioned.

Kendall just nodded and motioned his hand as if to ask if he could come in. The Latino moved to the side to allow entrance to James and Kendall. Kendall passed without making eye contact but as James did he smiled. It was almost a sad smile, a sympathetic one and Carlos couldn't work it out.

They walked into the kitchen and Carlos followed. Kendall noticed Medical books open all over the table and it made him smile imagining Logan sitting there studying. As Carlos walked in he noticed this and cleared his throat as he started closing the books.

"Leave them" Kendall said before he had time to think. He liked a bit of Logan being there. Carlos looked at him and frowned before slowly nodding and looking away a little annoyed.

"Beer?" Carlos asked as he walked over to the fridge he got 2 beers out and handed one to James and Kendall who took them happily.

"Cheers" James said as he took it but didn't make eye contact. He twisted the cap and took a sip but ended up spitting it out when he heard a smashing sound.

Kendall had got bored and wanted this over. As soon as Carlos handed him the beer he had smashed the bottle over his head on impulse. Carlos had dropped to the floor immediately but it had not knocked him out unfortunately. James had spat his beer out and a bit had hit Kendall's coat. He sent James an angry glare. James was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and meet eyes with Kendall.

"Sorry man.. I just wasn't expecting that" He said truthfully.

"What the fuck Kendall" Carlos groaned up from the floor he had blood dripping down his face and was holding his head. Kendall turned his attention back to the Latino and smirked.

"Are we really going to go there Carlos you have been at enough of these to know I know what you have done so stop playing dumb" he sounded so bitter and Carlos realised then what he knew and his blood ran cold. He had been so careful as not to alert the blonde of his activities but he realised then that he had been foolish to think he was smarter than Kendall.

Kendall saw the realisation on his face.

"There you go Carlos see not a dumb as you look are you" he spat as he grabbed Carlos by the collar and all but threw him at the table. Carlos hit the table and it collapsed underneath the pressure. The books scattered on the floor and James sprung into action. He picked Carlos off the floor and held him up grabbing his hands, restraining them behind his back. It had winded Carlos when Kendall launched him across the room and he couldn't stop coughing as he tried to get air into his lungs.

He started struggling trying to get away from James but he had a vice like grip on him. Kendall pulled his iron knuckle duster out of his pocket and smirked at Carlos's wide eyes before slamming his fist into Carlos's right check so hard a spatter of blood came flying from his mouth instantly. He let out a scream and spat some remaining blood in his mouth to the floor.

"Kendall please I'm sorry let me explain" Carlos pleaded Kendall chuckled obnoxiously loud as he walked to the fridge and helped himself to another beer. He twisted the cap off and gulped down half of it. He looked at Carlos with an expectant face

"I'm listening Carlos" he said sarcastically.

Carlos gulped knowing he was in the wrong and his reasons would not be reasons to the blonde leader he had betrayed him nothing was going to change that.

" I-I know I made a mistake, I guess it was my way of dealing with you using Logan" The second the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back.

Kendall froze anger rising up in him. He turned to face Carlos head on looking him in the eye cocking his head to the side.

"It drives you crazy doesn't it?" Kendall almost growled. Carlos nodded hoping Kendall would understand it's his step brother and he cares about Logan.

Kendall edged closer to Carlos searching his face.

"That's not a good enough excuse Carlos and you know that. If I want Logan I will have him and you also know that" He said his words were laced with venom and it made Carlos wince. "And I do want him" Kendall added for effect.

Carlos had lost patience. He had blood dripping down his face getting in his eyes and it was all he could taste in his mouth. He was struggling against James's grip but James had always been stronger than him.

"James let me go" He screamed out. Kendall downed his beer before smashing it across Carlos's cheek slicing the skin underneath. Carlos felt his knees give way and his body dip but James wouldn't let him fall to the floor. He gasped as he saw the amount of blood that wad dripping to the floor and it made him realise all of a sudden just were this was going. His vision was blurry from all the blood but he could see the smirk on Kendall's face and he lost his temper.

"Your fucking sick Kendall" he said as he spat more blood to the floor.

"And why is that Carlos enlightening me?" Kendall said in an eerie calm tone.

"Because you enjoy this too much" he replied.

Kendall laughed out loud at Carlos's words not really sure where he was going with it. He stepped even closer until his Face was inches away.

"There is something I enjoy more" he whispered as he tilted his head with a smile that reached his eyes. Carlos frowned knowing he was talking about Logan and looked away.

Kendall grabbed his chin and pulled his face back to face him roughly leaving marks.

"You know the things Logan does drive me insane. Like the way he always circles the tip of my cock with his tongue before taking it in his hot, wet mouth…" Carlos went to talk but Kendall just squeezed his grip tighter causing him more pain.

"… or the way he always takes my cock so deep it hits the back of his throat making him gag. Or the way he screams my name breathlessly and grips onto whatever is underneath him until his knuckles go red when I enter him for the first time but the best thing is the look he gives me when I hit his prostate dead on as his toes curl and his back arches begging me for more" Carlos looked disgusted and it make Kendall smile.

"I'm hard just thinking about it" He said as he looked off into the distance imagining it. He was actually painfully hard and was debating just leaving now and going back to Logan to show him that he was better at being a top.

Kendall brought his thoughts back to the situation and decided he had had enough of playing he wanted this over and he wanted Logan back in his arms. He grabbed Carlos from James grasp pulling him forward.

"You make me sick Carlos and there is no reason for me not to kill you right here, right now" He spat in Carlos's face in pure hatred as he pushed him back slightly. While Carlos tried to keep his footing Kendall threw his fist as hard as he could into his stomach causing him to fall to the floor. Carlos was chocking and spitting trying to catch his breath but before he could he felt a force at the side of his head. He realised it was Kendall kicking him before his mind went blurry and he had trouble focusing.

"P-please k-ken…" Before he finished there was a kick to his side causing more blood to rise in his mouth. Kendall continued to kick him anywhere he could not really caring where it landed as long as it hit. He loved the sounds coming from the Latino. He was a traitor he deserved this. He noticed Carlos had stopped struggling and it looked like his eyes were closed through the blood. He stopped for a second and looked at James. James looked back making eye contact before he bent down and checked Carlos's pulse.

"I think he is unconscious but he is still alive. His pulse is strong" James said trying to show no emotion. Kendall rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket for his trusty knife.

His attention was caught by the sound of a key entering and turning in the front door lock. He stopped his movements both him and James looking at each other in confusion and both didn't move as they turned there attention to the kitchen door.

They heard the door open and someone step inside slowly.

"C-Carlos?" Kendall let a breath out as he recognised His Logan's voice. He looked at James.

"Wait here a second in case he wakes up. If he does finish him" He ordered James. James nodded praying to god he would not have to be the one to actually end Carlos's life.

Kendall walked out of the kitchen shutting the door and walked down the hall turning the corner until Logan came into view. He looked hot. His hair was a mess and he was wearing one of Kendall's shirts he must have grabbed it in a hurry. It was a red and black checked button down and was at least two sizes too big for the smaller brunette. They just starred at each other Logan looked like a dear caught in head lights as he realised that Kendall had found Carlos first. Why couldn't h hear anyone.

"You look amazing in my clothes Logie" Kendall said as he tilted his head to one side and smirked as he rolled his eyes up and down Logan's body.

Logan blushed before shaking it off.

"Where is Carlos, Kendall?" he asked impatiently stepping closer. Kendall also stepped closer needing to be closer to him.

"How did you manage to get out?" Kendall questioned with a smile. He was impressed that his little Logie had managed to escape.

Logan on instinct looked down as his hand which Kendall noticed was dripping with a little blood and covered in scratches.

"I broke your window. Can't believe you locked that too" Logan said raising an eye brow. Before remembering Carlos. He looked up suddenly and bolted down the hall taking Kendall by surprise, the blonde did not have enough time to react as Logan pushed past him. The first room he came to was the kitchen he opened then door knowing that Kendall was not far behind him. He just hoped he found Carlos before Kendall caught up with him. As his eyes took in the scene in front of him, he felt like his heart had actually stopped. He was too late Carlos was lying on the floor. He couldn't see him breathing and he was covered in blood. Everything went in slow motion as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees roughly. He just starred at Carlos lying there as he heard Kendall come through the door.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall freely, he covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to keep the whimpers from escaping. Kendall had actually done it. And he was stupid enough to think he could have stopped this. He remained completely still just starring so many different emotions running through him. He felt Kendall walk from behind him and got on his knees in front of him blocking his view of Carlos. He looked him in the eye as tears continued falling down his check. Kendall just looked at him with an expression that Logan had never seen before then the blonde actually smiled. Logan then realised two frightening things Kendall had done this. God knows what he had done to Carlos to have caused him to lose so much blood and he showed no feelings. He had blood all over his shirt and hand and he was as calm as if he had just made a cup of coffee. He knew that the blonde leader was dangerous and had heard the stories but he had never been this close to it before or seen the results first hand. If he could do this, what could he do to him. And second he realised he was a witness.

Logan froze looking at Kendall wide eyed before he slowly got to his feet, Kendall did the same. Not saying a word and not taking his eyes away from the blonde. He could see James from the corner of his eye watching him like a hawk and standing as if he was ready to pounce at any moment. Logan took a step back and the leader took a step forward. Kendall could see the fear in his eyes and all the times he had thought Logan looked his best were washed away because right now with his shirt on, tears now silently rolling down his face and fear in his eyes he had never looked better. Kendall smirked and took another step towards Logan. This was when Logan's eyes trailed down to see the knife in his hand. How he had missed that he did not know. But he felt his body panic. He looked back up catching Kendall's smirk before bolting through the kitchen door. He had to call the police or do something.

Kendall knew Logan was going to run and he would be lying id he said he didn't like the chase.

"Watch Carlos" he demanded to James as he followed Logan.

Logan heard Kendall's foot steps behind him as he ran down the corridor. His hands were sweaty and his heart was pounding all over his body. He was a few meters from the door when he felt hands at his back pushing him forward. He went slamming into the door and smashed his face on the glass but it did not break. Logan moaned out loud at the pain shouting down his face before he felt Kendall push against his back. He placed his hands on the door to steady himself as the blonde forced him flush against it. Logan closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt Kendall's breath at the back of his neck.

"Where you going Logie?" Kendall questioned softly in his ear. He felt warm, soft lips at his neck and as Kendall kissed softly he felt an electric charge down his spine before a shiver.

"Don't touch me" Logan whispered letting more tears fall down his cheeks. He felt Kendall tense and in fear he remained still.

Kendall could not believe how much he hated hearing Logan say that. He was trying to be calm for the brunette but now he was angry. He felt the familiar uncontrollable heat rise in his body and his blood run cold as the anger engulfed him fully. Only Logan could do this to him. Get him to this point where he didn't feel in control of his actions and his instincts took over. He grabbed Logan by the hair with one hand and yanked it back so hard it made Logan gasp in pain and caused his head onto Kendall's shoulder. Logan then felt cold steal at his throat and he swallowed hard knowing what it was. So many different thoughts were running through his head and he was having an internal debat in his head as to whether anything in the past couple of months had been real. If Kendall did feel anything for him and if he would actually kill him right hear in cold blood. At this moment he thought he would.

Kendall all but growled in his ear.

"And who is going to stop me huh?" he took Logan's ear lobe into his mouth before biting down on it so hard it instantly bleed.

"Kendall stop" Logan moaned out loud "You killed my step brother what do you expect me to be like you're a murderer" He was full on crying again now and found it hard to talk through the tears. He needed to get to the police some how.

"I expect you to be whatever I want Logan" he spat out. There was no compassion in his voice. It was a demand and that was it.

"In your dreams Kendall you will never have me again go fuck yourself" Logan shouted out of hatred. He didn't regret saying it he couldn't believe this was happening his body was on over load and part of him didn't care what Kendall did to him Carlos was dead and he didn….

"aaaaahhhhhhhhh" Logan screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back . Kendall had pushed the knife in slowly. Kendall loved the sounds he made and remembered that night at the sea front when he had stabbed his shoulder and how turned on he got at hearing the pain in his voice. Logan tried to force himself closer to the door to force his body away from the knife. He bit his lip not wanting to give Kendall the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. He rested his forehead against the door, fisted up his hands and took several deep breaths as he felt blood run down his lower back.

Kendall did not pull the knife out yet. He noticed that Logan was trying to contain himself and he smiled. Since when did his little sweet innocent Logan become so strong? He had to break him. He placed a kiss on the back on Logan's neck before twisting the knife slightly and smiling against his skin as Logan let out a suppressed groan. He cuddled into him more feeling so close to him at this moment as his knife penetrated Logan's skin. He held Logan's life in his hands and never had it felt so good.

"I'll show you right now that's not true baby" Kendall promise as he pulled the knife out. Logan let out a gasp as the steal left his body but it only seemed to hurt more now. Kendall grabbed his hands and held them behind his back easily with one hand as he reached around with the other and undone his trousers. Logan realised then what he was doing and started to struggle against him but it was no use Kendall was so much stronger than him.

"Kendall no I don't want this" He said as he felt fresh tears fall. Kendall just laughed as he forced Logan's jeans and boxers down along with his own. As he forced Logan's legs open with his own he felt his cock twitch at the sound the brunette made.

"Kendall stop I mean it" Logan said trying to put some force in his voice.

"Stop me" Kendall mocked as he lined himself up with Logan's enterance and without warning thrust fully into him. Logan screamed out feeling like he was being ripped in two. He felt an instant wetness and knew it was blood.

"Fuck" he heard Kendall moan as his head dropped to rest on Logan's back

"So tight baby" he added as Logan felt all emotion leave his body. He tried to shut his body off from feeling as Kendall pulled out again and trust into him so roughly it forced him hard into the door. He felt the blood from his back running down and started acting as a lubricant he didn't know if that was a good thing of not. He stopped making any noises or trying to move as Kendall continued not wanting the blonde to enjoy this as much as he clearly was.

"You're so perfect Logie I'm never letting you go" Kendall breathed as he delivered one hard thrust hitting his prostate dead on. This cause Logan's body to buck forward without his say so. Logan hated that he could say such nice things when he was doing something so evil.

As he tried to shut his brain off he heard voices in the kitchen and a struggle. Kendall's movements stilled and his ears pricked up. Logan heard Carlos's voice and he shook his head thinking he was cracking up. Just then he head the kitchen door slam open and Carlos stumble down the hall followed by James. Carlos locked eyes with Logan wide eyed at the sight of Kendall inside him before his legs gave way. James caught him before he hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry Kendall he caught me from behind" Kendall smiled and looked back at Logan.

"It's okay I want him to see this" he smirked as he heard Logan gasp turn his head to him as he pulled back and thrust back in being sure to hit Logan's prostate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Logan almost screamed out at the feeling of his prostate being hit and the pain coursing through his body at the same time. It was pain and pleasure as it always was with the blonde leader. His mind was racing Carlos was alive. Barely. He needed a doctor and soon, so did Logan for that matter he could feel the blood running down his legs from the deep wound in his back. He was lucky that Kendall had not hit an organ or something but he kind of got the impression that the larger man had known what he was doing. It scared Logan what Kendall probably knew about the human body. How to cause so much pain but keep you around to feel it longer. He had never felt anything like the attraction, want and on occasion need that he felt for Logan. Even now while he raped him in front of his step brother that he had almost killed and probably still had the intention of killing, he still felt the heat under his touch and his gaze. He could not lie to himself he loved the way Kendall could control anyone especially him and he almost relied on Kendall for it. But this man that was inside of him was truly evil. No matter what way you looked at it his good traits would never measure up to the things he could do to another human being. He was a monster Logan needed to realise this and if the events today had not shown him nothing would.

Kendall drowned out the shocked gasps of Carlos and probably even James as he pushed into Logan. Considering the situation he was in as soon as he entered that perfect body he felt at home and peace washed through him in waves. He continued to hold Logan's wrists above his head even though he had stop struggling because he loved the feeling of knowing that Logan had no control and he wasn't going anywhere. As he felt Logan's muscles clench around his cock he stilled himself the feeling almost sending him over the edge. His shirt was now covered in Logan's blood and he could feel it soaking through and covering his skin and he loved it. Logan was trying to be quiet he could tell he was holding any sounds in and knew it was because Carlos and James were in the same space watching in shock as Kendall took what was his. He didn't feel bad Logan needed to know that he can't deny Kendall anything and this is what would happen if it did. And he wanted this to be the last thing Carlos saw him fucking his brother, claiming him as his own right before him. He continued to thrust everyone getting harder and faster as he felt his own climax pending, after all he loved an audience. Getting a little annoyed at the silence from the brunette he took the hand at his waist with the knife in it and placed it softly to the front of Logan's throat.

He was rewarded instantly when the brunette's breath hitched and he moved his head back to lean on Kendall trying to put a bit of distance between him and the blade. Again tears started to fall down Logan's face scared of what the blonde was going to do to prove his point. He was sweating by this point and was breathing so heavily you would think he was having a panic attack. Kendall licked the shell of his ear slowly and it sent a shiver through Logan's body. Kendall chuckled darkly.

"Your body betrays you Logie" He whispered into his ear hotly beginning to suck on the lobe as he thrusts a little harder forcing the smaller body into the door with some force. Logan couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips as his body hit the door and it forced his neck further into the blade.

"That's it baby moan for me" Kendall cooed at him as he continued kissing and licking a hot trail down his neck.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU BASTARD" Carlos shouted having enough of just sitting there he tried to get lose from James grip. James let him go only to slam his head into the wall next to him causing him to fall to the floor with a loud moan.

"CARLOS" Logan screamed as he tried to move his head to see what was going on behind him hearing the scuffle. Kendall just pushed the knife even tighter breaking the skin at his neck slightly but not deeply.

"Kendall..." he gasped out at the feeling of new blood running down his neck.

"Tell Carlos you like having my cock in you" Kendall whispered to him as he bit down on the gap between the neck and shoulder. Then started soothingly licking at the sensitive skin. When Logan didn't say anything he pulled out of his harshly earning a whimper from Logan at the loss. A wave of relieve washed over Logan at thinking Kendall had felt like he made his point but was corrected when he was roughly turned and slammed back against the door.

"FUCK..." He shouted out as his back wound hit the hard wood of the door, no doubt leaving blood on it. Carlos tried to stand again only to be kicked in the ribs by James forcing him back down.

"seriously why make this harder on yourself Carlos" James said as if pleading with him to stop making him have to hurt him. Carlos was spitting blood and finding it increasingly harder to breathe. Blood was running down his face and getting in his eyes making it hard to see and he was feeling more and more dizzy and light headed by the second. He had to help Logan this was his fault and Logan was being punished for it. Kendall looked back at James "Get him out of here" he spat and James nodded picking him up off the floor. Logan started to panic thinking he was going to finish Carlos off.

"NO KENDALL PLEASE DON'T.. PLEASE STOP THIS" He pleaded while looking in Kendall's eyes trying to get some kind of emotional response from him. He had to keep Carlos alive or he would never be able to live with himself. Kendall just laughed and it raised more anger in Logan that he had ever felt in his life as if taken over by some force he threw a punch hitting Kendall in the left check to his surprise it actually forced Kendall back slightly. Kendall was shocked with how turned on he actually was by his little Logan standing up to him. And the pain felt so good. He was still hard and felt himself twitch. It must have been noticed by the brunette because his eyes travelled down to Kendall's cock wide eyed.

Logan snapped out of it. He had to stop James killing Carlos and get him to a hospital. He tried to make a run for Carlos but was stopped by strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind. The fact that his trousers were still around his ankles make it impossible to get very far. He felt Kendall's toned chest at his back as the blonde almost snuggled into him nuzzling his shoulder. He took a deep breath taking in Logan's scent.

"Baby it's happening sooner or later" he said calmly into his neck before kissing it. He loved the feel of Logan's skin he felt impatient and just wanted to be inside Logan again right now.

Logan sobbed and turned his head slightly forcing Kendall to raise his. Their eyes caught and the leaders stomach done a flip.

"God you're so perfect Logan" he said taking a deep breath as if he had literally taken his breath away. Logan felt more hot tears fall at Kendall's words. It broke his heart that he could say something so loving and sweet in this situation.

"Kendall... baby please i will do anything to keep Carlos alive. I'll never see anyone you don't want me to or even attempt to. I'll do whatever you want, be whatever you want, say whatever you want. I'll be completely yours no questions" Logan begged softly. He heard Carlos cough and looked to see him trying to get up again as more blood fell from his mouth and his heart sunk as he realised Carlos was probably bleeding badly internally. As if the thought triggered his own pain he felt the burning pain at his back and moaned slightly trying to re-adjust himself in Kendall's arms.

Kendall felt his heart skip when Logan had called him baby. He didn't know why and he didn't want to analyse the reason he just knew he liked it and wanted Logan to be his. If he killed the Latino Traitor Logan would always hate him for it and even though it would not stop him getting what he wanted he knew it would kill Logan a little bit inside and Kendall loved the way Logan was now. But if he didn't kill Carlos he would be laughed at people would think he had gone soft and would try and move in on his territory and would try and attack him. He had worked hard to make sure everyone knew Logan was his but that was also a bad thing as they would attack him to get to the leader if they thought they could. He was annoyed and as he looked at the gorgeous boy in his arms he knew that he had already made up his mind and would have to deal with the consequences. He let go of Logan bent down and pulled his trousers up doing them up before walking around to face Logan.

Logan was looking at him with a confused look and it made him smile he looked so cute when he was confused. Logan bite his bottom lip as Kendall dropped down and slowly lifted his boxers and jeans up to his waist he was gentle when he put his surprisingly semi hard cock back into his pants and done them up the whole time never losing eye contact with him. Kendall stood.

"Logan if you carry on biting your lip like that you will be riding me so hard I'll make you forget your own name" He said it softly but his expression was hard Logan loosened the grip on his lip realising the effect something so simple and unintentional had on Kendall. He could see that Kendall was tense and understood that he was trying to contain himself. Kendall wiped a tear from Logan's face softly running his hand down Logan's check and to his neck touching the line he had made with the knife. It was not deep so it had not bleed much and the little blood that had fallen had dried on his neck. The touch was so intimate and caring that Logan and Kendall both forgot that James and Carlos were in the room. Kendall moved forward and softly kissed Logan's cheek lingering there before moving to just before his ear and placing more kisses there. Logan blushed at the attention Kendall was giving him, he always managed to make him feel like the only person in the world. As Kendall pulled away they caught eyes and there was something in Kendall's glowing green eyes that made him grab Kendall by the blood soaked top and pull him into a heated kiss. It started rough and fast. But quickly slowed and became possessive and passionate. Kendall wrapped one hand around Logan's waist pulling him in to his body as the other cupped the side of his face. He moved his thumb along the soft, tear soaked cheek slowly as he slipped his tongue inside Logan's mouth. When his tongue touched Logan's it made his breath hitch in his throat and he instantly deepened the kiss softly massaging his tongue with his own. Logan felt the hand on his waist glide under the shirt and softly rub the skin there. Kendall hated the material that was in the way of their skins touching and wanted nothing more than to take Logan upstairs and show him the things he wanted to do to him. They were both pulled from their little display when James cleared his throat getting a little impatient. Kendall pulled away and all but growled in James direction. James on instinct took a step back even though Kendall had not moved for him. Kendall looked back at Logan who now looked embarrassed and had a blush on his cheeks.

"If i let him live..." Kendall said as if still deciding "your mine and you will do as i say when i say. You will say what i tell you to say, act how i want you to act, see who i want you to see, look at what i want you look at and wear what i want you to wear. Is that clear Logan?" Logan looked at him overcome with joy that Carlos was going to live and nodded at him not stopping the smile on his face.

Kendall smiled inside at how happy Logan looked and turned so that he was facing everyone and pulled his hands from Logan instantly missing the contact and feeling too far away from the smaller brunette.

"If you piss me off in the slightest he dies " Kendall pointed to Carlos as if he didn't know who he was talking about.

"And as for you Carlos you will leave my territory if any of my gang see you in this area it's fair game and you will die" He said it with such hate before he looked at James. Silently telling him what he already knew they were going to do he figured it out himself. It's part of the reason Kendall liked James so much he understood things no one else would get in this game. He looked at Logan and smiled but it was almost a sad smile and it made him a little nervous.

"When you wake up baby you were broke into and you both tried to confront the burglars but they were wearing masks and black clothes. You can describe our builds because it will make it easier to keep your stories the same" it was all in one tone, no emotion what so ever. Kendall grabbed the knife and wiped the blood off of the blade with his t-shirt. Logan's heart stopped when he realised what Kendall had said.

"What do you mean when i wake up Kend..." the words died on his lips as he felt a blinding blow to his head and his knees gave way. The second he hit the floor he was unconscious. Carlos yelled out as James grabbed the lamp from the table in the hall and smashed it over his head hard enough to knock him out. James started on the work of making sure there was no evidence and smashing things making it look like more of a struggle then he went upstairs and took anything he could carry of value to back up their story.

Kendall leant down over Logan wiping a piece of hair softly from his forehead and kissed him softly on the lips. He starred at him for a second just thinking how beautiful the boy was. How perfect. And how much fun he was going to have with him now he had leverage over him. Logan was going nowhere Kendall would make sure of that he was slowly starting to get the feeling that he could not live without the brunette now he had him and had no intention of trying to. He would mould Logan into his toy and would never be denied anything from him. He was head over heels in love and as he looked down as his love he realised that he had to make everyone knew that it was not a weakness that he needed something. If anything it made him more deadly. If anything got in his way including Logan he would rip them to pieces with his bare hands before he let them separate him from the one thing he had ever really wanted enough to care. He stood and started walking to the door.

"James we are leaving" he said it as an order and James came down the stairs with a big bag full of stuff. As James walked up to him Kendall's expression was hard.

"Good work today" Kendall said before throwing a fist as hard as he could into James stomach, winding him. James coughed as he dropped the bag and grabbed at his stomach leaning over.

"But if you ever come between a moment between me and Logan again, we will have a moment together and i can assure you it will not be filled with passion got it?" James nodded he knew he had over stepped the mark when he cleared his throat earlier and expected it to be brought up. He grabbed the bag and followed Kendall out and into the Limo.

Kendall made an anonymous call to the police about a possible break in explaining that he thought someone had been hurt and then looked at James who was waiting for the next part of their evening he wasn't stupid he knew that Kendall was not done.

"How many people are working with Carlos in that gang across town?" he questioned James.

"There are ten that we know of. I have all of their photo's, names and addresses on my blackberry" James told him knowing that would be the blondes next question. Kendall nodded looking out the window.

"Tell the driver where to go first it's time that gang disappeared i want to send a message and i need to work out some frustration" Kendall said matter of factly. James nodded and followed Kendall's orders. He knew that because he was letting Carlos live he had to make a statement that said he wasn't going soft. Killing ten people should do that James thought to himself as he took a deep breath it was going to be a long night for him. But he knew that Kendall paid very well for nights like this so it's not all bad.

As Kendall looked out the window on his way to the first address he couldn't help but think of Logan lying there on the floor. He didn't want to leave but knew he had to. Logan would be pissed when he woke up and Kendall was looking forward to the argument he loved winding Logan up so he got mad or tense. It made him need to relieve tension and that was something Kendall was very happy to do for him. He needed to have him again so much he decided in that second that he would go and see Logan in the hospital the day after next when he was a little better. He had never had sex in a hospital before and being as Logan was mad at him it would be a good challenge. Oh the things he was going to do to that boy made his cock twitch and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and smiled at the image. He would take him apart piece by piece and then build him back together until he was completely at his mercy and knew nothing but the blonde. As he felt himself get impossibly harder he remembered how it felt having Logan pinned up against the door as he slid into him. He knew that it broke Logan's heart that he would do that to him but he also felt his body react to him. There connection was so strong like magnets almost. And even if Logan hated him he knew his body would always be his. But he wanted the whole package he wanted everything that was Logan Phillip Mitchell and he wanted it all now and too himself. And he would have it. He shifted uncomfortably his cock pushing at his jeans as he pushed the thought aside glad he was on his way to do something to work out this frustration.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the like year long delay in this. Life sometimes gets in the way of the preferred world of fan fiction. I am working on the next chapter now so that will be up soon. Again sorry about the wait hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think **** Thank you so much for all your reviews so far they mean a lot to me and inspire me to continue.**

Chapter 18

It had been 2 days since Logan had woken up in a daze. He was confused at first and could not remember how he had ended up in a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises. The main pain was in his lower back, head and strangely his arse. His Mum and Dad were there when he had woken up and had explained that the house had been broken into and Carlos and he had tried to confront the attackers. He had a concussion but the events of the night slowly came back to them as much as he wished his brain could let him believe the robbery story. A luxury that everybody else got. Carlos's injuries were worse than Logan's and he had at first been in intensive care but had woken up the next day to everyone's relief. They had both separately told the police what Kendall had told them to say. Logan had not really had much choice as Darren the same guy that had stitched him up from his first encounter with Kendall had made his presence very much known. The most humiliating part was explaining his lower injuries he had told the doctor that he had had sex that day with his boyfriend and he would appreciate it if these injuries were not mentioned on his charts or to his parents as they were not part of the attack. The blonde doctor had raised an eye brow questioning the coincidence of it but had said nothing. Not that Logan would have told the truth anyway, he was not stupid. The police had not questioned it but had said that they found no finger prints or other evidence at the scene.

Logan had not seen Carlos even though he was only down the hall. He had told his parents that he just could not face seeing him like that. His Mother was understanding but he got the impression that his father knew something was off as he was asking a lot more questions and could not understand why he did not want to see his step brother. Darren had come in a few hours after Carlos had woken up on the request of Kendall and told the brunette that the Latino was going to recover and then leave town on his discharge from the hospital.

**flashback**

Logan was reading a medical journal that his Mum had kindly brought him to keep his mind off the pain when Darren had walked in his room closing the door behind him.

"Hello nice to see you again Logan" Darren had said with a warm smile and Logan could not decide if it was sincere or forced. Logan nodded and smiled back but did not saying anything.

"Thank you for making my job easy and telling the police the right thing" He added as he walked in slowly and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Darren had jet black short hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was very well built and had a tattoo down the side of his neck. Even though both times Logan had seen the dark haired man his body language had been relaxed he could tell that he was just as capable of snapping in a split second like the blonde leader. He defiantly had an edge about him that Logan did not want to fully see. Logan nodded again not sure of how to respond and looked down at his hands pretending to find them interesting.

"Carlos is awake" he said with what sounded like a bored tone. Logan's head shot up in interest and for the first time since he arrived here he felt his body some what relax.

"How is he?" Logan asked excitedly with high hopes.

"He's okay. He has a worse concussion than you had from all the head hits I guess. He had internal bleeding but had surgery when he arrived. There should be no permanent damage but it will take a while until he is right again. He will be leaving town on his discharge and your not to see him before he does. He is very lucky to be alive after what he did Logan do you understand that?" he asked now more serious.

Logan took a breath and gulped understanding more than he wanted to.

"Yes, I understand" he replied. Something like sympathy flashed across Darren's face before he masked it. He stood up and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the door handle but did not turn as he spoke.

"You should know how dangerous Kendall is Logan. He didn't kill Carlos for you.." he paused as if having an inward battle about telling him this. Logan watched with interest not wanting to move or talk in case it snapped him out of the moment. He seemed to be warning Logan in his own way.

"Because he let Carlos live he wiped out the whole gang just don't ever think that the man is capable of mercy Logan… none of us are" Darren then opened the door and walk out slamming it behind him, leaving Logan very confused and shocked at the implications of what he said.

**end of flashback**

Logan had been so confused since waking up. Kendall had not shown and it had made all the thoughts and feelings fester within Logan until he was at breaking point. All the confusion had turned into pure anger. He was sick of feeling and sick of being pulled and pushed around, at being told what he can and can't do and who he can and can't see. This was his life so how had he let it get so far to be controlled like this. He knew the answer to this. As much as he hated to admit it he had fallen for Kendall Knight and he had fallen hard. How messed up in the head must he be after everything that Kendall had done to him to still be intrigued with the blonde, He wanted him and he couldn't even lie to himself about it anymore. But he also had a whole new fear of the blonde. Before he had tried to convince himself that there was something about Kendall, buried deep that was good and that all the things he had done were not really his fault. He had been proven wrong. Kendall was a monster. He was in love with a monster. That had hurt him too many times to count. He was angry that Kendall had chosen now to keep his distance he was in a hospital because of him for fuck sack and he had not even shown his face yet. Logan was so grateful that Carlos was allowed to live and he knew he owed the blonde for it and he would collect. But part of him still hated Kendall and wished he could walk away from this whole situation.

It was 2am and Logan could not sleep. He was tossing and turning and could not get comfortable. He sat up on the edge of his bed and ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes trying to shake the groggy feeling he had. He sighed looking around the private hospital room he had grown to hate in the last 5 days it was dark and he could just make out shapes in the room. He stood up and walked to the small room with a shower and a toilet and closed the door. As he was washing his hand he looked in the mirror and took in his appearance. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was flat against his head, he brushed his fringe to the side and sighed again feeling deflated and having no energy. He dried his hands and unlocked the door opening it. As he stepped out of the room he stopped deep, his breath hitching in his throat. Kendall was sat casually on the bed with a smirk on his face as he looked the shocked brunette up and down.

"Is there anything you don't look sexy as hell in Logan" Kendall said with a warm smile. How could someone look that sinfully hot in a hospital gown? Logan opened his mouth as if to speak but the words died on his lips as Kendall stood and walked slowly towards him. Logan started to breathe heavier as Kendall entered his personal space, he snaked one hand round his waist and moved the other to brush his hair out of his eyes again. Logan blinked slowly loving the contact. He had missed this and he could feel the air around his skin heat up making his skin feel more sensitive to the touch. He took in a loud breath as Kendall moved his hand gently down his check to his neck where he rested his hand gripping it softly.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked. It still shocked him how protective he felt over Logan even though all of the harm that came to him was his fault. Logan blinked again as if taken back by the question. Kendall watched as his expression changed to one of anger and shock and his body language changed. Logan frowned and pushed Kendall away taking him by surprise; he stumbled back and broke the contact.

"HOW DO I FEEL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME KENDALL. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL. Y-YOU RAPED ME, KNOCKED ME OUT AND NEARLY KILLED MY STEP BROTHER. FUCK… I LIED TO THE POLICE NOT TO MENTION MY PARENTS, I CAN'T EVEN GO AND CHECK ON CARLOS TO MAKE SURE HE IS OKAY AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE FOR 5 DAYS. KENDALL THIS IS ALL KILLING ME INSIDE BECAUSE 90 PERCENT OF THE TIME I CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER I WANT TO LET YOU TAKE ME OR RUN A MILE. I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU" Logan was shouting the anger clear in his voice as he paced up and down the room trying not to make eye contact with Kendall who had not moved an inch. As soon as Logan finished he could not believe what he had said. He knew it was because of the rage, it had just come out like a volcano erupting and he could not have stopped it in that moment if he tried.

Kendall stood open mouthed at Logan's little display of anger. God he was hot when he was angry and passionate about something. But it was the last sentence that made his heart stop in his chest. Logan loved him. He had a strange moment of pure peace, which was so rare with the life he led. He caught Logan's eyes and swore that if he was capable of tears they would flow freely right now. Logan held his eye contact.

"I d-didn't mean that, I was just angry" Logan tried to play down the comment and this made Kendall angrier than anything had made him in life before. Before Logan knew it Kendall had lunged forward, grabbed him by his arms and tossed him on the bed before straddling him. Logan didn't even struggle as Kendall grabbed both his hands and pinned them either side of his head he leaned down so their faces were inches apart and Logan could feel the blonde's breath on his lips.

"You will not lie to me Logan, tell me the truth now" Logan shook his head not wanting to give the leader anymore power over him than he already had.

Kendall understood what he was doing because he smirked at him knowingly.

"Don't play games with me, you know i like to play dirty" Kendall whispered before crashing their lips together at first Logan tried to keep his mouth shut. So Kendall ground his hips down rubbing against Logan's cock. This caused him to gasp and Kendall took full advantage by slipping his tongue past the brunette's soft lips and massaged his with his own. Not having the strength to fight the feeling any longer Logan gave in and let Kendall claim his mouth. The kiss seemed to naturally slow down but increased in urgency and need. Kendall was focusing on one thing and one thing only. Logan. He feel of his lips against his, how well they seemed to fit together, he way Logan was arching up into Kendall's body trying to get more friction and the way he was moaning like a whore underneath him.

Logan could feel his growing erection and wanted to touch Kendall more than ever. Things seemed so simple in this moment. They always did when he gave into Kendall. No more confusion, no more guilt or pain. Just Kendall claiming him as his own, giving him his undivided attention and making him feel like nothing else exists but this feeling right now. He pushed at Kendall's hands trying to free his hands and breaking the kiss.

"Kendall please let me go I feel so powerless" he gasped out as Kendall began moving his light kisses across his jaw line and to his ear before whispering

"But that's what you are baby, powerless…" He licked the shell of his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it hard as he tightened the grip his hands had on Logan's. Logan gasped feeling the circulation being cut off

".. Powerless for me .. Tell me Logan" he whispered once releasing his ear and continuing the kissing down his neck as he began to grind against Logan.

"I-I'm powerless "Logan whispered as he arched to meet Kendall's grinds

"Do you like it Logie, do you like that I could make you do anything with a click of my fingers, do you like being my little slut?" Logan knew it was true but couldn't bring himself to care right now. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, Kendall I like it" he rasped.

Kendall kissed across the skin at his chest that he could get to getting annoyed with the gown. He stood letting go of his hands and made quick work of removing his clothes before leaning forward and pulling Logan up, ripping his gown over his head. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and raised an eyebrow to the brunette who was standing with hooded eyes.

"Show me that you are my slut Logie, prove you would do anything for me" Kendall said as he took his hard length in his hand and began to stroke himself. Logan on pure lust sat on the edge of the bed opposite Kendall keeping eye contact.

"Prepare yourself" Kendall said softly but with undeniable authority.

Logan took two fingers into his mouth and began to suck them. He moved them in and out of his mouth seductively. He pulled them out

"Do you wish it was the head of your cock I was sucking at Kendall" Logan rasped before his tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked along his fingers like a lolly and flicking his tongue over the tip of them before taking them in deep again. Kendall speed up his movements on his cock as he listened to Logan's voice trying hard to keep his body glued to the chair, he wanted to watch.

"God yes I love the feel of your hot mouth around my cock" he replied as he watched Logan bring both legs onto the bed bending his knees so Kendall had a perfect view of his hole. Logan brought his fingers to his entrance and slowly pushed one in making himself gasp and his eyes to flutter shut.

"Fuck that is hot" Kendall said as he again sped up his movements on his own cock. Logan smiled loving Kendall's reaction and gained a little confidence as he began moving his finger in and out. When the pain turned fully to pleasure he added the second finger and throw his head back at the feeling of being stretched further. He kept his eyes shut as he imagined it was Kendall thrusting into him. He heard Kendall gasp and opened his eyes catching the green ones with his own. Kendall looked so undone his blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes filled with desire. Logan loved that he could do this to the fearless leader. Who said he was powerless?

"I wish this was you baby" Logan said with a gasp as a flash of pleasure shot through his body. Kendall smiled at him calling him baby he did not understand why he loved it so much but he did.

"Then come over here and rid me like a slut" Kendall replied with a smile. Logan didn't need to be told twice he removed his fingers moaning at the loss before walking to Kendall and straddling him placing a foot either side of Kendall's legs on the chair so he was couching on his lap. He ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip softly and took it into his mouth sucking as he lined himself up with Kendall's cock. Without warning he pushed his body down roughly, taking the entire length in. The filling of being filled completely sent pain and pleasure through Logan and it caused him to bit down on the lip he had in his mouth. Kendall moaned loudly and grabbed Logan's hair with one hand pulling hand and forcing him to release his lip.

"OH GOD" Logan moaned at the pain, Kendall was not gentle. Logan saw the blood on Kendall's lips and smirked. Kendall could not help but smirk back at how bold Logie was being. It turned him on so much that Logan could lose control like that. He loved what they done to each other.

Logan lifted his hips before slamming back down on his length. They both moaned before Kendall pulled Logan to him by his hair and claimed his mouth in a sloppy, urgent kiss. They swallowed each others moans as Logan began a brutal pace needing them both to release all the tension they were both feeling. They could feel the sweat and heat coming off of each others bodies. Logan screamed out as one thrust hit his prostate.

"Kendall…" he moaned out. Kendall moved his hand between the two of them and began pumping Logan's cock. Logan dropped his head onto the blondes shoulder closing his eyes and Kendall began to kiss and nip at his sweat covered neck loving his taste. It didn't take long before Logan release all over Kendall's chest. Which brought about Kendall's orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum Logie" Logan quickly pulled off of Kendall and dropped to his knees before taking all of Kendall's cock into his mouth as he came deep down his throat. He sensation and surprise heightened his orgasm and he wrapped his hands through Logan's hair pulling him closer to him.

Kendall could not believe how hot his little brunette could make him. Logan pulled off of him and began licking his own cum off of his chest. Kendall looked down at him in surprise as he finished before pulling him into a passionate kiss tasting himself and Logan in his mouth. The tastes went well together and it made Kendall smile.

He pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes both of them panting.

"I love you Logan and I know you feel the same, I wanna hear you say it"

Logan blinked feeling tears flood the back of his eyes. He knew it was true but he also knew he could not tell him. It felt so wrong that he loved him but how could he deny the way Kendall made him feel. He swallowed before he spoke

"I'll never say those words to you Kendall" he sounded sad but serious at the same time.

Kendall knew it was coming before he even felt it. The anger that Logan made him feel could rival the pleasure. He stood with Logan in his arms before dumping him on the bed in front of him. He got dressed in silence as Logan watched him curled up on the bed. Kendall's anger grew with the second and he knew it would not be long before the side he could not seem to control engulfed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello Strangers again i am so sorry for the wait i have had serious writers block but am back and now know where this is going. This chapter is more of a filler to get to the next chapter that will be uploaded shortly after it's already written just need to check it. compared to the others this chapter is very tame and short but there is much more drama and passion to come just with more love and dependency. Let me know what you think xx

Chapter 19.

Logan had seen this enough times to know what was going to happen and how quickly it would happen. Part of him wished he had just said it back because he did love him, he was sure he did. Maybe he didn't say it because it was the only power he had against the leader he wasn't sure but he knew he had to defuse the situation.

"Kendall i'm sorry but can you really blame me with all that's happened, all that you have done?" Logan pleaded. Kendall sent him a warning glare, if looks could kill. Kendall got dressed quickly and was about to leave but Logan couldn't let that happen not in the mood he knew he had put him in. He jumped off of the bed and got to the door before the blond. Logan placed his back on the door blocking him from leaving.

"Get out of the way Logan" Kendall said not even looking him in the eye. If Logan didn't know any better he would say he looked hurt.

"Please don't go...not like this. Stay and talk to me baby. Our relationship has been so intense right from the second we meet we don't even really know each other. Why don't we just chill for like 5 minutes and just talk" Kendall meet his eyes. He wanted to stay, god did he want to stay he would be quite content spending every second of every day with his Logan. But talking about himself was not really his style and he knew a lot more about the brunette that he realised. He was pretty much stalking him after all. As he looked into Logan's big innocent brown eyes he realised to himself that he could not say no to such a request. The anger seemed to die down and he felt his muscles relax only this boy in front of him could make his emotions switch so quickly. He stepped away from the door and started walking towards the chair they had just had sex in.

"Get into bed baby, you should be resting" Kendall said softly. Logan released a breath he did not realise he was holding and walked behind Kendall to the bed. He got in pulling the thin cover up and watched as Kendall sat in the chair pulling it closer to the bed. The action made Logan smile.

"What?" Kendall asked seeing the smile on his lovers face.

"Nothing. So tell me something about you?" Logan asked hopefully making the leader chuckle, this seemed stupid to him and a waste of time he could be making Logan regret his comment before. But there would be time for that. He could wait. Besides it was good because it would make Logan feel relaxed and safe and then Kendall would rip that from him roughly. The fighter ran a hand down his face before leaning back in the chair.

"What do you want to know, i'm not the kind of guy to just give out information" He chuckled to himself as if it was an inside joke. Logan got caught up in that smile. It was his favourite thing about the blond seeing him smile. He got the impression that he didn't do it enough. Anger and violence were the things that he showed more than anything and in that second Logan felt like he wanted, no needed to change that.

"Okay. When did you realise you liked boys?" Logan asked nervously.

"When i first saw you" Kendall said with a cheeky grin on his face, they caught eye contact and Both laughed out loud instantly.

"Smooth Kendall" Logan said laughing. Kendall felt something inside at knowing that he had made the brunette laugh. The sound of Logan's laughter went straight through him but he pushed that to the side for know not wanting to dwell on what that meant.

"i try. Truthfully when i was about 17 i guess i got into a threesome with a girl and another guy who was bi and ended up enjoying him just as much as the girl" Kendall finished shrugging as if it was perfectly normal to have a threesome. Logan's eyes went wide for a second and found that when he thought about it he was actually jealous. Kendall chuckled again and asked

"what about you gorgeous?" Logan looked at his hands before answering.

"I have always known i wasn't the same as everyone else when it came to sexuality. I always used to joke with the guys about fit girls but really i was thinking about them, checking them out in the showers and stuff but i never really wanted to admit it to myself. I just wanted to be the same as everyone else you know? Blend in. But then Kendall Knight came into my life and the choice wasn't really mine after that" despite what he was saying he still smiled and looked up when he said this. It warmed Kendall's heart feeling like Logan was coming to grips slowly with how he felt for the blonde gang leader.

"Baby you could have been 110 percent straight and it still would not have been your choice from the second i laid eyes on you" Kendall said honestly, making Logan blush and try and hold it. Logan thought for a minute trying to think of a question to ask that the leader would actually answer. Kendall must have noticed this as added.

"Why don't you be a brave boy and ask the questions you really want to ask?" Kendall raised both of his eyebrows and it made Logan's stomach flip over. Before he knew what he was doing he blurted out

"Why me?" Kendall looked at him confused "i mean what was it that made you ...pursue me?" Kendall's expression changed as he realised what he meant. He wanted to joke about it but something in Logan's eyes told him he needed to know and what would it matter by telling him the truth anyway it wouldn't change anything Logan wasn't going anywhere, that like so many other things were not his choice anymore.

"There was a lot of things that made me want you when i first saw you. It was instantaneous. But the main thing i think was your eyes. Those gorgeous, big, brown innocent eyes looking into mine. Something just clicked and i can honestly say that in all my life i have never needed something so much i just couldn't walk away if i'd have wanted to which i didn't... what made you meet me that night?" Kendall asked a blushing Logan.

"Mainly the fact that i was and still am petrified of you. I mean just the legends alone are enough to make you never wanna cross paths with the gang leader Kendall Knight" Kendall laughed at the way Logan kept saying his full name like he was famous.

"but seeing what i saw first hand and then being pinned up against the wall..." he paused shaking his head as if he couldn't find the words to express the fear.

"I knew that if i didn't meet you and take my punishment it would have been so much worse. And also ..." He stopped again and looked up to meet Kendall's intent eyes.

"Go on Logan i wont get mad" he said with a smile.

"even though you were violent and intimidating and didn't think you liked me very much... i still felt hot whenever you would touch me even the first time you hurt me that night i still got turned on after and i don't really understand it and its probably so messed up right?" Logan was rambling now and it made Kendall get up and lay on the bed next to him. Logan moved over to allow him room and also laid down so they were facing each other. After everything that had happened between them two it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Logan was buzzing because it was the most normal and safe thing they had done together. They starred at each other for a few minutes both feeling like they didn't need to say anything until Kendall ran a hand down Logan's left cheek and began to talk feeling so nervous but hoping it didn't show through his voice.

"Baby, i know that the last few months have been rough for both of us and me becoming a part of your life has not gone smoothly but...i wanna try have a relationship or whatever its called now days" Logan laughed.

"You make yourself sound 50 years older" Logan joked and Kendall laughed a real laugh. Logan's heart was pounding the words coming out of the leaders mouth did not seem real at all. They were to good to be true.

"I am not saying that i am going to change Logan. I am and always will be Kendall Knight as you call me and i like being me. I am not going to stop my gang activities and i'm not gonna turn into Mr. Niceguy. Your still not seeing Dak or Carlos again, im not budging on that and if you disobey me i will make you scream for me. Understand that...however i wanna try the whole going for a meal thing and actually being a couple. I don't want anyone else Logan and i'm not going anywhere i'm just trying to give you it the easy way" Kendall finished. His voice was nervous and for the first time slowed a lot more emotion that anger. Logan knew he would not be able to see the boys again and had made a promise to Kendall to save Carlos. He knew that if he broke that promise Carlos and maybe him would die. This was the better option in Kendall's messed up way he was trying to do a nice thing for Logan. Logan felt him kiss him on the forehead and felt a bolt of heat trace his spine at the contact.

"I'll look after you, there is nothing i won't do or get for you" He whispered into his head and continued placing soft kisses on it. Logan closed his eyes and decided to stop over thinking everything and take a chance.

"Okay Kendall i wanna give it a go"


End file.
